Harry Potter and the Veil of Artefeci: Year 6 at H
by Beni Diana
Summary: Rated PG-13 for violence. Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts is full of mystery. A missing teacher, an ancient veil, and an anonymous letter area all part of the fun.


Chapter 1: The Mystery of Priscilla  
  
It was a hot summer night at privet drive, where Harry was reading his Daily Prophet.   
Our Black Mistake  
  
It has recently come to our atten-  
tion that world-renown mass mur-  
derer Sirius Black has died. He  
was murdered by Death Eater Bell-  
atrix Lestrange on June 22. The  
Wizengamot held a court session  
and Black has been cleared of all  
charges against him. He was not  
responsible for the deaths of 13  
Muggles and the wizard Peter Pet-  
tigrew. The true murderer was in  
fact Peter Pettigrew, who faked his  
own death and returned to his mas-  
ter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Pet-  
tigrew is responsible for the sec-  
ond uprising of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-  
Named.  
  
Harry stopped reading there. He knew the rest of it; he had been there. He felt the familiar ache of loneliness. Why hadn't he listened to Hermione and Lupin? If he had, Sirius wouldn't be dead. If he had only used that two-way mirror Sirius had given him for a Christmas present.  
He was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar tapping noise on the window. Hedwig was back. Harry opened the window to let in his pet snowy owl in. Hedwig quickly soared to her cage and dipped her beak in her water dish. Harry looked at the parchment in his hand. Excellent, a letter from Ron. They had been writing back and forth all summer.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mum wants you to get out of that house as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, around 7:00, she and I will come pick you up. I'm not sure how, but we'll be there! Be ready at seven tomorrow. Mum and Moody both want to know how the Dursleys have been treating you. See you tomorrow!  
  
Ron  
  
Tomorrow was Harry's birthday, and this was the best present he could have. A whole month at the Burrow! Of course, he still had to break the news to the Dursleys. He raced down the stairs and into the sitting room, where Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were watching a football game. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," Harry said to get their attention. He received a grunt from Uncle Vernon in reply. "My friend, Ron, is coming to pick me up tomorrow. I'll be staying at his house for the rest of holiday." Uncle Vernon turned toward him. "He'll be picking you up properly, yes?" "Er." Harry knew exactly what was on Uncle Vernon's mind. The last time Ron had picked him up, the Dursleys' living room had exploded. Aunt Petunia now looked at him. "You'll be all right, there, won't you?" Harry was stunned. Aunt Petunia was worried about him. Of course, he could tell the difference when he came back from last term. Petunia now was aware of the fact that the evil wizard Lord Voldemort had risen again and was after her sister's child, namely Harry. As long as he was under their roof, Harry was safe from Voldemort. The news seemed to make her realize that she actually cared about Harry. She had acted slightly better toward Harry all summer. Of course, Harry couldn't hope for a change from Uncle Vernon or Dudley. "I'll be fine," he assured Aunt Petunia. "Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have me stay if I'd be in danger." "Say," said Uncle Vernon. "You don't suppose you could permanently live with those.er. Weezys?" "I can't," replied Harry bitterly. "Professor Dumbled.er.my headmaster told me I have to come here at the beginning of summer holiday." "Go on and pack, then," said Aunt Petunia. Harry quickly did as he was told. He was so excited, he could sing. He was leaving the Dursleys the earliest he had ever done. He had always had his birthday with the Dursleys, not that they remembered it. Actually, this year, Aunt Petunia had bought him a chocolate bar. She hadn't wrapped it, and slipped it in his bedroom when she came to wake him up, but he appreciated it all the same. She hadn't waited for his birthday either; she had given it to him a week after term let out, with the message "Happy Birthday" written across it in black ink. Oh well, it didn't matter that she couldn't remember when his birthday was. At least she got the right month. That night, Harry fell asleep dreaming of being with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. He'd have so much fun. The next morning, Harry was ready at 7:00 sharp, but the Weasleys weren't there. At five after, Aunt Petunia went outside to where Harry was waiting on the front step. "So they're not here yet?" she asked him. Harry wanted to say that that was a bit obvious, considering he was still sitting here and there were no cars in sight, but reminded himself that Aunt Petunia had only recently begun acting decently to him. "No," Harry said. "But they'll be here soon." "I wanted to tell you," said Aunt Petunia. "That I will miss you over term." Harry was now completely stunned. "You will?" he asked, before he could stop himself. "Yes," Aunt Petunia said, looking uncomfortable. "I've begun thinking more of Lily, and you remind me of her sometimes. I wish Dudley." She was interrupted by the arrival of a car. "That'll be the Weasleys," said Harry. "Bye," said Aunt Petunia. "Goodbye," replied Harry. Strange, it was the first time Aunt Petunia had ever said goodbye to him. He started toward the car, but heard Dudley waddling to the front door. "Get out of the way!" he shouted at Harry before barging through the door. Harry leaped to the side to avoid being flattened by his cousin. Harry looked at the person getting out of the car. It wasn't Mrs. Weasley or Ron; it was Dudley's girlfriend, Priscilla. But there was something strange about her, instead of long brown hair, she had a bit of red hair poking out from under her hat. And she wasn't nearly as pudgy as Harry had thought she was. She was actually quite thin. Priscilla walked up to Dudley, and Dudley kissed her on the cheek. As he was doing this, a second Priscilla jumped out of the backseat of the car. She looked exactly like the first. Harry stared. The second girl came up to Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry. We couldn't have done this without you," she said as she winked at him. It hit him. The two Priscillas were Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers. It looked like they'd drunk a Polyjuice Potion gone wrong. Harry wanted to see the expression on Dudley's face when he found out his mistake, so Harry sat down on the front walk and watched the show. The second Priscilla walked up to Dudley. He jumped back, flattening a rosebush in the process, and started muttering something about not knowing Priscilla had a twin. Just then, a third Priscilla walked toward number 4 Privet Drive. Instantly, Harry realized she was the real Priscilla. She was a good deal wider, and had the long brown hair. Harry didn't want to get in the way, so he quickly slipped into the backseat of the car Fred and George had come in, dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage with him. The real Priscilla came up to Dudley and slapped him right across the face. The first Priscilla had jumped out of the way just in time. Priscilla was yelling at Dudley about kissing some lovely, redheaded girl, when the first two Priscillas leaped into the car; one in the back, one in the front. They were rapidly changing back to looking like Fred and George. George, who was sitting beside Harry, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package with the words "Titleless Person Fooling Gum" written across it. He flipped it over and there was a product description on the back.  
The person's name written on the pill  
Is what you will appear to be to all but  
That person. To them, you look like  
Their arch enemy.  
  
"We need your help to name it, but it's our best thing yet." said George "It's your birthday present from us," added Fred.  
"Thanks. Where are Ron and Mrs. Weasley? I thought they were going to pick me up," asked Harry.  
"Ron's in the front seat," answered Fred. "He's under Moody's invisibility cloak and could watch the whole thing with our new Extendable Eyeglasses."  
"Do you like your present?" asked Ron from underneath the cloak.  
"It's great," Harry replied.  
"Let's get back to the Burrow," said Fred.  
  
Chapter 2: Percy  
  
Fred started the car and drove down the street. In the meantime, Harry was beginning to notice something. "Hey, Ron isn't this..." "Yeah, the Ford Anglia," said Ron. "It came back. No one's quite sure why. It just appeared one day. And Dad fixed the Invisibility Booster!" "That's right," said Fred as he stabbed at it. The car disappeared completely and rose into the air. They were flying. "So," began Harry. "Has Percy returned?" At this the three Weasleys exchanged dark looks. "In a way," muttered Fred. "Great ugly git," said Ron. "What happened?" asked Harry. "Well, you see," said George. "We all had our hopes up. After the Ministry decided that You-Know-Who did actually come back..." "...we expected Percy to come back and admit he was wrong," finished Fred. "But, instead..." "...Perce found a new idol," George said darkly. "Now he's a Death Eater." Harry's jaw dropped. Percy? A Death Eater? "Yeah, we know," said Ron, seeing the look on Harry's face. "Percy's far more ambitious than we thought. We didn't expect him to be one of You-Know- Who's top guys." "He's not staying with us, obviously," said Fred, glaring out the window. "And to make matters worse, Mum's angry again." "Why?" asked Harry, nonplussed. "Well, actually, it's not us this time," said George, starting to grin. "It is in a way," reminded Fred. "She always manages to drag us in to all the problems. I meant a direct attack," answered George. "What's happened?" asked Harry. "Ginny," said Ron, almost laughing. "What'd she do?" asked Harry. "She, well, we have to explain something about Percy first," said Fred. "Yeah, the great git moved back into his old room before we caught him," said George. "Apparated," added Ron. "Well, Dad found him," continued George, smiling evilly. "And it was a gorgeous row," said Fred. "Anyway, Dad said that Percy should have told us he was coming instead of just appearing like that. And then Percy announced that he wasn't coming to stay, he was collecting his possessions. And then he was joining with a wizard who really knew what he was doing. He said that Dumbledore brainwashed Fudge into believing him. So now, he has no loyalty to the ministry or Dumbledore..." Ron said all this dully. "So he found a new master, Voldemort," said Fred. "Oh, stop it, you two." George and Ron had just shuddered. "I'm not scared of a name." "And Percy told us that he was getting his stuff and joining You-Know- Who..." said Ron. "He turned back to the stairs," said Fred. "And that's where Ginny comes in," said George happily. "She had been eavesdropping with our Extendable Ears from the third landing. When she heard Percy starting back, she put a load of jinxes on his room. As soon as he walked in..." Fred smiled at the memory. "He was hit with about seven different curses. And the really good part..."  
  
"Ginny didn't run and hide or anything," said Ron. "She stood right outside his door with her wand out and told him coldly that she would be fighting against him. Then, she just stood there with her wand over him..." "And no one wanted to perform the countercurses on Percy, but Charlie insisted. So, we all let Charlie go and fix him. Mind, he had a time getting Ginny to let him," said George. "Charlie's here?" interrupted Harry. "Yeah, and Bill," said Ron. "They wanted to visit because we were sure Percy'd be coming home, and then they decided to stay on a bit for Mum." "Here we are," announced Fred. Harry looked out the back window at the towering house for a moment before the four slipped out of the Ford Anglia. Fred and George took Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, and began walking to the house.  
  
"We'll take this up to Ron's room for you, Harry," called Fred over his shoulder.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Harry, we all missed you so much!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I missed you all too," answered Harry. He looked up at the Burrow. In one of the windows on the third floor, he saw a face that quickly disappeared from view.  
  
"Harry!" called a voice from the front door. It was Charlie Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers. Close behind him were Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Ginny. Fred and George slipped out behind them.  
  
Harry greeted them and quickly looked back to the window. The face was there again! All the Weasleys were outside, so who was the intruder? He pulled on Ron's shirt; well he meant to, he actually found some skin too.  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" screamed Ron.  
  
"Quiet down!" whispered Harry urgently. "I didn't mean to pinch you. Look up at that window on the third floor."  
  
"What is that?" asked Ron in a high-pitched voice. He looked terrified.  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry. "Let's go find out."  
  
"Fine with me," agreed Ron. "But let's make a reason for going inside so Mum won't get suspicious."  
  
"Sure," said Harry. "Um."  
  
"We're going to write Hermione," said Ron. "That's it!"  
  
"Yeah! And we'll tell her that she can come over as soon as she wants too," added Harry.  
  
"Great idea," said Ron. "Er. Mum?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry and me are going to go write Hermione to tell her Harry got here safely," Ron mumbled. His ears were turning red. Ron had never been a great liar.  
  
"Okay, hon. Why don't you invite her over as well?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.  
  
"What a coincidence," Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said hurriedly.  
  
The two boys walked quickly through the front room and up the staircase. Harry counted the floors as they raced past. One.two.three. They stopped, out of breath.  
  
"All right, then," said Ron. "This door's the one."  
  
"Are you certain?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron didn't answer. He had a funny look on his face.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron looked like he might be sick. "This is Percy's old room," he said quietly.  
  
"What if he never left?" Harry spoke aloud what they were both thinking.  
  
Shaking slightly, Ron reached out and turned the doorknob. Percy stood just inside, smirking.  
  
"Percy?" Ron asked weakly. "What."  
  
Harry had better control of his wits. "MR. WEASLEY!" he bellowed as loudly as he could manage. "MR. WEASLEY! BILL! CHARLIE!"  
  
He heard footsteps crashing up the stairs. Mr. Weasley was beside them in an instant. Percy looked cornered.  
  
"You're not getting away this time," said Mr. Weasley grimly.  
  
He pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Percy's wand flew out of his hand. Percy tried to get past Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Impedimenta!" shouted Mr. Weasley. Percy froze like a statue.  
  
"Tarantellia!" Mr. Weasley shouted next. Twenty large spiders burst out of the end of his wand and crawled toward Percy. After this spell, Ron backed up as fast as he could.  
  
When the Impedimenta spell wore off, Percy backed up too. "I'm returning to my master!" he shouted, an insane look on his face. Percy grabbed his wand as Mr. Weasley jumped at him. Right when Mr. Weasley knocked Percy to the floor, Percy disapparated. Mr. Weasley disapparated with him.  
  
"No!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She slumped away in a dead faint.  
  
Chapter 3: The Diary  
Ten minutes later, Mrs. Weasley was conscious and sitting in the living room with her family and Harry gathered around her. "Don't worry, Mum. Percy probably realized what happened, and he isn't enough of a slime ball to turn his own father in to Voldermort," George said sincerely. Harry didn't speak aloud his own thoughts, but he had a pretty good idea that Percy would turn in his own father to Voldemort. Apparently, Ginny was thinking along those lines. "Harry, what about..." she began. Harry hushed her quickly and said, "Well, Ron, about that letter, we'd better go write it. Do you want to come, Ginny? You could add a note to Hermione if you'd like." Harry, Ron, and Ginny climbed the stairs all the way to Ron's room at the top. Just as Ron was about to open the door, they heard running footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw the four older Weasley boys running toward them. "Mum's resting," said George. "Fred made her some tea."  
  
"What's in the tea?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sleeping potion," Fred replied, grinning evilly. "So we wanted to tell you before we ran off..." began Charlie. "We're going to save Dad," finished Fred. "George said all that just to comfort Mum." "We all know Percy's a horrible git," said Bill. "And he had every intention of turning us in to Voldemort." "What about us?" Ginny asked loudly. "We want to help Dad too!" "Ginny, you and Harry and Ron can't apparate yet," Bill explained patiently. "We have to get help, fast." "Right," said Harry. "Who are you..." "Charlie's going to the Ministry. George and I are off to the Order of the Phoenix, and Bill's finding Dumbledore," said Fred. "I have to tell him Percy's a Death Eater besides," added Bill darkly. "Let's hope Percy hasn't overheard much..." "Go!" said Ron suddenly. "Hurry!" There was an extremely loud cracking noise, and Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie disappeared. "Right," said Ron. "We'd better write Hermione..." "Are you insane?" asked Ginny. "I have no intention of listening to them. I'm going to help Dad! If only I knew where Percy left to..." Harry suddenly had an idea. "Ron, write Hermione quickly. Tell her everything that's happened. Ginny and I'll search Percy's room for anything useful. He's had to have left something behind. Join us when you're finished." They all agreed to this, and Harry and Ginny went down to Percy's old room. "I hate him!" Ginny suddenly shouted. "We all hate him," said Harry simply. "It comes as a bit of a shock though, Percy, a Death Eater..."  
  
He shinnied underneath the double bed, sweeping aside the dust and cobwebs. Obviously, Mrs. Weasley hadn't cleaned this room all summer. "After what he did to Dad," said Ginny as she searched the desk. "I hope Percy dies." "Ginny! Look what I found!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. He emerged from under the bed. "Inside his cauldron, it's a diary!" "Don't open it," said Ginny, looking terrified. Harry was confused for a moment, and then it clicked. "No, it's not Tom Riddle's. It's Percy's. Says so on the front." At that moment Ron burst in the door. "Pig's off with the letter. I told Hermione to come as soon as possible. And... what's that?" he asked Harry, seeing the diary. "Percy's diary," said Harry, smiling grimly. "Well, what are you waiting for, open it!" Ron started for the book. Ginny came at the same time, trying to stop him. Ginny was holding one half of the diary when Ron ripped it open. Harry had just dropped it to keep from getting mauled by either of them. At that moment, Ron and Ginny disappeared. The book fell to the floor and with a dull thud. Harry stared at the spot where his friends had just stood. Then, he looked at the book again, careful not to touch it. The book looked like the screen of a television. Harry peered at it and saw Ron and Ginny standing up and looking around fearfully. Suddenly, Ginny screamed and the two turned and fled. The picture blinked out and Harry was staring at blank paper. At that moment there was a loud cracking noise, and Charlie apparated in front of Harry. "Told the Ministry. They're all terrified, of course. Running around like a bunch of idiots. Apparently, Percy's been telling them he's working for Dumbledore, and the Ministry morons have told him mostly everything. So now Voldemort's up to date on our plans...hey," Charlie said suddenly, looking around. "Where are Ron and Ginny?" Harry began to explain what had happened with the diary. "An unofficial portkey. Wonderful," Charlie said sarcastically. "No, it wasn't a Portkey," said Harry quickly. "See, the book's still here." Charlie looked confused. He picked up the book. "Don't open it," Harry warned. "That's when Ron and Ginny disappeared." There were two more cracking noises, and Fred and George stood in front of them. "We've informed the Order," said George. "McGonagall's furious," said Fred with a grin. "She started ranting and raving." "Said she should have expelled Perce when she had the chance," added George. "Anyway, they sent as many as they could to search for Dad," said Fred. "And Tonks is coming along shortly to look after Mum," said George. Charlie told the twins what had happened to Ron and Ginny. George and Fred both looked furious. "Well what are we waiting for?" asked Fred. "Let's go after them!" "We don't know where the book took them," said Charlie hurriedly. "And..." "Well, surely it'll work again!" said George. Charlie looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should leave a note for Tonks." he said. "Yes!" Harry and the twins said at the same time. Charlie quickly summoned quill and parchment and scribbled a note that told Tonks what they'd done. "We all need to be touching it," said Harry. They all took hold of the book. "Right," said Harry. "Open it." There was a rush of wind and a loud, roaring sound. Objects blurred past their vision. Their feet were off the ground. Suddenly, it stopped. They were standing inside a dark room. The diary was gone.  
  
Harry looked around. There were large portraits covering the walls, most of them portraying evil looking wizards who kept muttering to each other. One held a poisonous looking witch who stared haughtily down at them all. There was a table against the near wall, which appeared to be displaying sculptures of some sort. Harry looked closer. They were shrunken heads.  
  
"I know this place!" said Charlie suddenly. "This is the Malfoy Manor!"  
  
"Oh great, I thought I was never going to have to see that idiot Malfoy again! Now we ended up here!" Fred shouted. "Everyone be quiet! Harry's not allowed to use magic, remember? So I don't want the Malfoys to know quite yet that we're here," said Charlie angrily. "Should we wait for someone to find our note?" Harry suggested. "Maybe you three should and I could look for Ron and Ginny," answered Charlie. "I bet Umbridge is here." said George suddenly. "I sure hope not." Harry whispered. "I think we should all go together. That way we will all be able to fight. I think the ministry will be a little more lenient about that Underage Magic Restriction considering the fact that I'd be using it to save lives." "Good Idea," said a voice behind them. They all whirled around. Percy stood looking at them calmly. "And surely Mum wouldn't ditch you with the Dursleys if you do get expelled. She's never believed it was your fault those.how many times in the past five years? Let's count; one, two - oh twice in the same year, tsk tsk - three times I believe, or am I missing one?"  
  
George had his wand ready for some hexes, but before he could say anything, Percy spoke first.  
  
"Be careful! I could let you get away.you weren't exactly who I wanted to find the diary. But, hey, I'll take what I can get. Unless you don't want to see anyone ever again."  
  
Harry's mind went to Cho. He realized that he desperately wanted to make it out of here, if only to see her one more time.  
  
"How sentimental," said Percy, looking straight at him. "But you won't be seeing Cho anytime soon."   
Harry's face turned red. How had Percy known what he was thinking?  
  
"Well, since you are family," Percy directed the next part at Harry. "And you are around enough to be family," he looked at his brothers again. "I will take you all to where Ron and Ginny are. You'll all get to share a cell together, aren't I generous?" I feel so loved. Harry thought.  
  
"Harry!" muttered Charlie. "Please don't be sarcastic. We want to get out of here alive!"  
  
Harry was now extremely confused. That was the second time someone had read his thoughts. Percy snickered. "If you all haven't noticed yet, this place has charms on it. If I want to know what you are thinking, your thoughts are magnified so everyone in the house can hear them." "I bet if we whisper, no one can hear," George whispered to Harry.  
  
"There has to be some way to reverse the spell," Fred whispered.  
  
"Do you know of a way, Charlie?" Harry whispered. "Give me thirty seconds" Charlie whispered.  
  
They passed a huge family picture of the Malfoys. Harry stopped for a moment to look at it. Draco sneered down at him, just like in real life. Lucius was staring at the intruders haughtily, and his wife Narcissa sniffed loudly and turned her back on them. Draco in the picture suddenly spoke to them.  
  
"Get out of my house, Potter! And you, Weasleys! Percy, of course, is welcomed here. I always thought that you would turn out to be all right, Percy. And I was right! You turned on your family, and joined the one true lord!"  
  
Draco's picture was suddenly silenced. His mouth kept moving, but no sound came out. Harry looked back and saw Fred slipping his wand back inside his pocket.   
Charlie pulled out his wand and muttered something. Suddenly, they could hear everything that Percy was thinking. But, as Harry hadn't realized everyone was listening to him, Percy didn't realize it. Not this door. That's where I hid Ron and Ginny. Aha, this door for the twins and Charlie. Harry down the hall to him himself.  
  
Percy's thoughts were quite helpful. Harry made a mental note of the location of the door. Charlie's reversal of the charm must have worked, because no one heard him thinking. George then gave Harry a piece of gum that said Bill Weasley on it. Harry understood instantly. It was their Titleless Person Fooling Gum. He put it in his mouth and started chewing, wondering how long it took it to work.  
  
Just a bit farther now. Down this hall.  
  
Harry felt himself becoming taller, a lot taller. His hair grew out long, and he felt his left ear being pierced. Fred grinned at him. Percy hadn't turned around and didn't notice. Quickly, Harry slipped to the back of the group, then whirled around and ran down the hall, back to the door where Ron and Ginny were. He turned the doorknob. It was locked. Harry pulled out his wand, wondering vaguely if the Ministry would know it was Harry performing the charm.  
  
"Alohomora," he whispered. The door opened. Ron and Ginny shot out the door. They looked at him.  
  
"Bill!" said Ginny. "How'd you know."  
  
Harry grinned. "Not Bill," he said, though his voice sounded like Bill's. "It's Harry. I used some of Fred and George's gum, Ron,"  
  
Ron nodded in comprehension.  
  
"C'mon," said Harry. "We'd better catch up with the others."  
  
The three hurried down the hall until they caught sight of Charlie and the twins. Charlie turned around and pointed his wand at Ron and Ginny. Harry looked to see what had happened, and the two were invisible.  
  
There! The door for Harry.  
  
Percy turned around and looked over the group. "Where's Harry? I need Harry." "I think he is back at the door where dad is," Harry said calmly. "How does he know where dad is?" Percy asked. Then, the strangeness of the situation dawned on him. "How do you know where Dad is? What are you doing here?" "Harry's been opening every door and going in them without you knowing," answered Harry, ignoring the last two questions. No! I'm going to die. The Dark Lord said to bring him Harry Potter. I couldn't. I let him get away. He will kill me! "Go get him from dad's room," suggested Charlie. "Maybe he's still there." Percy looked at them all. "Maybe I will." He put a charm on them so they couldn't leave the room, and set off for Mr. Weasley's room.  
  
"How long does this gum last?" Harry asked George hurriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure, about half an hour," he answered.  
  
Percy returned, towing along Mr. Weasley with him. Mr. Weasley was arguing.  
  
"I told you, I haven't seen Harry. He's not here! He should be safely at home," Mr. Weasley sounded angry.  
  
"I know he was with you, Dad," said Percy. "Your petty attempts to save the boy are useless. Now tell me, where did he go?"  
  
"Maybe he went after Vol. You-Know-Who," Harry said. "You know, how he likes to play the hero and all of that."  
  
"Maybe," said Percy.  
  
Well, my job is finished. The fool's gone off and done it for me. I can leave now. I hope they don't touch the third button on the wall; it will take them back home. Percy left the room, leaving Mr. Weasley with the rest of them. "Not too swift, Percy." said George. Charlie reached out and pressed the third button on the wall.  
  
Chapter 4: Reunion with Professor Umbridge  
  
"Good one, George," said Fred to his twin. "I'd've never thought of that gum." "You better hope we don't see Bill while Harry still looks like him," replied George. "I wonder who his enemy is." "Looks like we won't find out," said Charlie as Harry turned back into himself. The whole time they were talking, they had been traveling the same way they had with Percy's diary. They were convinced they would soon be home. "Listen," began Ron. "Thanks for coming to look for us." "Yeah," agreed Ginny. "I was really scared. I mean, Ron and me suddenly appeared in that old manor and the room was empty. So we started walking away, and suddenly Lucius Malfoy and Percy were right in our faces." The rushing feeling stopped quite suddenly. "Hang on," said George. "This isn't..." "...the Burrow," finished Fred. Harry looked around. They were inside a dingy, dark room with one window on the side. Harry hurried toward it and looked out. There was a narrow street outside and then, a large shop. He tried to make out the writing on the sign above the door. "Borgin and...Burkes! We're in Knockturn Alley!" cried Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley took one look outside. "All of you stay here," he said. "I'm apparating to get help." There was a loud cracking noise and Mr. Weasley disappeared. "Lord help us," muttered Charlie. "Well, let's just get back to Diagon Alley and we're safe!" said Ron. "Hem, hem," said a voice behind the group. Harry froze. No way, it couldn't be... Professor Umbridge stood looking over them all as if she'd just found a rather large cake. "My Lord will be most pleased," said Umbridge. "Oh no," said Fred in complete annoyance. "She's a Death Eater too." "And the world is divided," said George in a mock-serious tone. "Between the idiots and the geniuses, evil and good, fat ugly toads like Umbridge and good-looking..." "That's enough from you!" snapped Umbridge. Just then, there was a loud cracking noise and Percy emerged in their midst. "Excellent, they fell for it," said Percy with a look of delight on his face. "Good work, Percy," said Umbridge. Ginny glared at them both. "For your information," she said. "It is not 'good work' at all! This was an extremely sloppy job. I mean, look at this place! Anyone could find us here. We're above a shop, for..." Umbridge slapped her, hard. Ginny fell to the floor from the force of the blow. The Weasleys (excluding Percy) and Harry were in rage. Before anyone could stop him, Fred pulled out his wand. "Don't!" warned Charlie. Behind Umbridge had apparated three more: Lucius Malfoy, Draco, and Mrs. Malfoy. They all had their wands out and pointed at Fred, who reluctantly returned his wand to his pocket. "That's better," said Umbridge in her hideous girly voice. "We will return them to the Dark Lord," said Lucius. "He'll know what to do with the lot of them." "Perhaps not," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone in the room whirled around to find Mr. Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lupin entering the room; wands pointed toward Umbridge, Percy, and the Malfoys. Charlie and the twins pulled out their wands and joined the surprise party. Hermione at once rushed over to Ron, Harry and Ginny. "I just received your letter, Ron," she said. "How'd you get here so fast?" asked Ron. "Apparated," said Hermione dismissively. "Hang on," said Harry. "We're not allowed to until..." He was interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "I'll take the children back to the Burrow, Remus. You all can take care of the Death Eaters. Remember, Dumbledore said they are not to be taken right now." Fred and George had their mouths hanging open. "Not taken?" shouted Fred. "They kidnapped us and tried to kill us!" "I know, Fred," said McGonagall kindly. "Albus has other plans for them." With that, she picked up a piece of newspaper off the floor and pointed her wand at it, muttering something. The paper flashed blue and then back to normal. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, over here," said McGonagall. "It's a portkey taking you all back to the Burrow. You will be there shortly." The four each took hold of the Portkey, and counted. One...two...three... Harry felt the jerking sensation behind his navel. There were a few seconds of rushing noises and then... "RON! GINNY! HARRY! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Mrs. Weasley rushed toward them. "Hermione? I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow, but never mind, come in, come in..." "I have to get my trunk, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione calmly. "I'll be back in a few minutes." "Yes, dear," said Mrs. Weasley vaguely. There was a loud cracking noise and Hermione disapparated. It suddenly seemed to sink in on Mrs. Weasley. "She's not allowed!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "She'll get herself in horrible trouble..." "No," said a voice. "She's already passed the tests." Arthur Weasley had returned. Molly flung her arms around him, sobbing. "I was so worried, what could've happened to you! I AM GOING TO KILL PERCY!!! But you're all right, that's what matters, and GINNY!" "What?" Ginny looked completely confused. "This is your fault!" Mrs. Weasley looked enraged. Ginny still looked confused. "What do you mean 'my fault'?" she asked, looking remarkably calm. "YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE PERCY ANGRY AT US! IT'S THOSE HORRIBLE BOYS! FRED AND GEORGE HAVE HAD A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON YOU! YOU MADE PERCY TURN OVER! HE WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE IT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE..." Mrs. Weasley looked quite mad. Ginny burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her room. They could hear the door slam audibly. "Honey," Mr. Weasley tried to soothe Molly. "You're not being reasonable, Ginny..." "DON'T MENTION HER NAME TO ME! THAT'S IT! SHE'S OUT! I CAN'T STAND HAVING HER IN THIS HOUSE ANY LONGER!" Mrs. Weasley now looked completely mad. "Molly, please, you're just upset," said Arthur. He tried to steer Molly towards the living room to sit down. "Let go of me!" Mrs. Weasley was slightly quieter, but no less insane. "I'm getting her out, now!" And with a strength that wasn't her own, Mrs. Weasley tore out of Arthur's grip and ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. There was no need to follow her; they could all hear her plainly. "Crucio!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Ginny's screams rang through the house.  
  
Without pausing to look at each other, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry raced up the stairs to Ginny's room on the second floor. Mrs. Weasley stood over Ginny, laughing as Ginny twisted and screamed on the floor. Mr. Weasley raced across the room and knocked Mrs. Weasley to the ground. The curse was broken, and Ginny lay still, staring up at the ceiling. Ron followed Mr. Weasley and tried to contain his mother.  
  
"I.let go of me!" she screamed.  
  
Harry looked away from that unpleasant scene, and went to Ginny. She was now shaking convulsively. Harry's mind flew back to the graveyard, where Voldemort had performed the Cruciatus Curse on him. He felt the pain coursing through his body. He looked down at Ginny again, dimly hearing the scuffle on the other side of the room. Carefully, he knelt down and helped her stand.  
  
"Harry." Ginny's voice was weak.  
  
"Can you walk?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I.think so," Ginny said.  
  
She took a few shaking steps, and Harry rushed forward to help her. They made it all the way downstairs and to the living room. They sat down on the sofa, Ginny leaning on Harry.  
  
Just then, Bill apparated in front of them. "The Malfoys and Percy are back at their manor. If I'd had my way, they wouldn't be ali." he had noticed Ginny's condition. He looked at Harry. "What happened?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley performed the Cruciatus Curse on her," answered Harry darkly. Ginny stayed completely still, staring blankly ahead.  
  
Bill looked enraged. "Why."  
  
"She had just been shouting something about it being Ginny's fault that Percy left. and that she wanted Ginny out of the house," Harry said before Bill could finish his question.  
  
Bill pulled out his wand. "Stay with Ginny. Where's Mum?"  
  
There was no need to answer. At that moment, shouting broke out above them. Ginny still hadn't moved.  
  
"ARTHUR! LET GO OF ME! LET ME.SHE DESERVED IT!" Mrs. Weasley was quite easy to hear, even though she was two stories up. Without waiting to listen to any more, Bill raced upstairs to help his dad and brother. Ginny and Harry could still hear the shouting. Charlie, Fred, George, and McGonagall apparated next. They heard the commotion upstairs, took in the sight of Harry and Ginny, and without asking any questions, ran up the stairs.  
  
Ginny and Harry listened silently to the commotion upstairs. There were a lot of banging noises. and thumping noises as if someone had fallen. and then a loud crash.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" said McGonagall's voice, loudest of all. There was sudden silence. Ginny seemed to be in shock, she hadn't said anything since Harry had first helped her downstairs.  
  
They listened as the footsteps came closer and closer. Then, the party came into view. Mr. Weasley was carrying his wife, and the rest of the Weasleys were following them. McGonagall brought up the end. She was shaking with anger.  
  
"Arthur, take her to the Ministry. There are some people there who can sort her out," said McGonagall.  
  
Fred, George, and Charlie sank into a couch beside Harry's. Bill sat down on the other side of Harry, and Ron and McGonagall sat in a sofa across from them. None of them said anything until McGonagall broke the silence.  
  
"We think it was an Imperius Curse," she said bluntly. "The Department of Mysteries can lift the curse off of her if it was. And then we'll know who." her voice trailed off into silence.  
  
Finally, Ginny whispered to Harry. "She looked mad. And she hated me, she told me right before." she started crying.  
  
Harry took her hand. "Ginny, she didn't know what she was saying. Someone was acting through her."  
  
Ginny kept crying, thoroughly soaking the front of Harry's T shirt, but he didn't complain. He was thinking of other things. Who had put the Imperius curse on Mrs. Weasley? Who really had wanted to hurt, possibly kill, Ginny?  
  
Professor McGonagall suddenly stood up. "I have to tell Albus what has happened. If any trouble comes, Fred and George should get help at the Ministry."  
  
She disapparated. Now, all was silent except for Ginny's quiet sobs. They sat, waiting for news. The front door opened, and the twins jumped to their feet. The Weasleys and Harry waited, holding their breath. Harry was beginning to be frightened. Who was it?  
  
"Ron?" called a voice, coming from the front room. "Harry?"  
  
The person's footsteps were drawing closer. Bill pulled out his wand and stood just to the side of the entrance to the room. Was the intruder one of the Malfoys coming for revenge?  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" the voice called. "Fred, George?" The person came to the doorway. Bill leapt out in the way with his wand raised. Everyone else in the room watched, breathing quite faster than normal. The person screamed. Bill burst into laughter and dropped his wand to his side.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
Hermione walked into the room, her eyes huge. "What was that all about?" she demanded of them. Everyone started laughing, except Ginny of course.  
  
"We thought you were the Malfoys," said Ron.  
  
"Or Voldemort," added Fred.  
  
"Or Percy," said George.  
  
Hermione started laughing with them. "Well, you gave me quite a turn. I was getting scared myself, walking through an empty house, when it had been full of people half an hour earlier. And then I turn to go in this room, to look for all of you, and Bill jumps out like he's going to kill me."  
  
Everyone had started laughing again, except Ginny of course.  
  
"What happened here?" Hermione asked them. "Where are your Mum and Dad?"  
  
Ron told the story. By the end of it, Hermione's eyes were full of anger.  
  
"That awful, foul." Hermione was starting to look slightly insane.  
  
"It wasn't Mum's fault," said George. "McGonagall thinks she was under the Imperius curse."  
  
Hermione wasn't listening. "When I get my hands on Percy."  
  
"Percy?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked them. "Percy had just enough time to disapparate from the Malfoys, put the curse on Mrs. Weasley, and apparate at that shop in Knockturn Alley!"  
  
"You're right!" said Fred. "But, we'll find out soon anyway. Mum and Dad will soon be back from the Ministry."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Everyone froze again, the fear returned. The knocking continued. The tenseness was so thick in the room that it was almost tangible. Bill started cautiously toward the entrance. Suddenly, a face appeared at the window in the room.  
  
"If someone doesn't let me in soon, I will blow this door down and out through the other side of the house!" Mr. Weasley was back.  
  
Once again, everyone began laughing, except Ginny of course. Charlie walked to the front door and opened it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in. Mrs. Weasley walked at once toward Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear," she said. Ginny just looked at her. "Percy had me under the Imperius curse. I didn't mean any of it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley reached out her arms, and Ginny hugged her. Both of them were crying. The boys looked at each other. This was getting quite too sentimental for them.  
  
"Ginny, Ron, Harry," said Hermione. "I came to ask you, before Bill almost killed me (Mr. Weasley looked at his oldest son in shock), would you like to come and stay at my house for a few days? I'd like you to meet my parents."  
  
Ron interrupted her. "Great! Mum, Dad, can we go?"  
  
"Sure," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Why don't you just pack all your school things and get on the Platform with them at the end of Holiday?" suggested Mrs. Weasley. "I'll send your school lists along."  
  
"There'll be no need for that," said Professor McGonagall. She had apparated in the hall, while everyone was talking. "I have them here." She handed them out, and they all took out their lists. Harry read his quickly.  
  
The Standard Book of Spells,  
Grade 6...............Miranda Goshawk  
  
Dark Arts Defense: a Theory  
In Ten Easy Steps..........Robert Simple  
  
An Advanced Guide to  
Transfiguration...........Emeric Switch  
  
Numerology and  
Grammatica.............Tedius Figg  
  
A Guide to Ancient Runes......Helena Sine  
  
"Go get packed then," said Mrs. Weasley. The four raced upstairs. Harry threw all his belongings into his trunk without thinking about it. They were going to visit Hermione's house! He'd never so much as met her parents.  
  
Chapter 5: Hermione's House  
  
An hour later, they were sitting in the Ford Anglia, ready to drive off. Ginny was quite recovered. She had let off a ton of dungbombs at the house in celebration. Mrs. Weasley had made them all clean up the mess, no magic, before they could leave. It was actually a short trip. Hermione didn't live too far away. Just then, they came in sight of a tan colored, two-story house. Hermione had apparated ahead of them to tell her parents that they were coming.  
  
Mr. Weasley landed the invisible car smoothly on the Granger's front lawn. He jabbed at the invisibility booster again and the car suddenly reappeared. Harry decided not to tell him that Muggles aren't used to seeing cars pop up out of thin air in their neighbors' lawns. "Ah, here we are," Mr. Weasley said excitedly, cracking his knuckles. Harry knew exactly why he was so excited. Mr. Weasley loved everything to do with Muggles. Actually being in the Grangers house would probably put him in a mad frenzy. "Look!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he ran toward a garden hose that was running water to a flower bed. As he examined the hose thoroughly, the others got out of the car and headed up the front walk. Hermione appeared at the front door. She turned back inside the house. "Mum! Dad! They're here!" she called. Then, Hermione opened the door and promptly tripped over Mr. Weasley, who was still bent over in the flower bed. As she rose to her feet, her parents appeared inside. "Hello!" said a woman with light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "I'm Penny, Hermione's mother." Mr. Weasley stood up so fast that he hit his head on the wall light. "Ouch! Glad to meet you," Mr. Weasley said. He looked up at the light. "This runs off ekeltricity, doesn't it?" "Something like that," chuckled the man standing next to Mrs. Granger. He had darker hair with some gray around his temples. "I'm Thomas. We met once before, remember?" Mr. Weasley stood thinking for a moment. "Ah, yes, I bought you drinks in Diagon Alley." "Come in," Penny said, starting to open the door. Mr. Weasley backed up just in time. He looked in pain. "Well, I'd love to, but Molly wants me home as quickly as possible..." Harry was amazed. Mr. Weasley? Refuse to examine a Muggle home? The grown-ups were making small talk. Harry heard Mr. Weasley speaking again. "Well, just for a few minutes..." Harry grinned. He knew Mr. Weasley wouldn't be able to resist it. "C'mon," said Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed her upstairs, past three doors and to the end of the hall. "You'll stay in my room, Ginny," Hermione said as she opened her door. The four walked inside, and Harry felt like he was back in the Hogwarts library. "Hermione," asked Ron. "What've you got so many books for?" "Well, I have to study!" Hermione said flippantly, as she brushed a few spellbooks off of her bed to the floor. Two walls of her room were completely covered with bookshelves. The wall facing outside had a desk underneath a large window. The desk was covered in half-finished essays and quills. A pet bed lay next to the desk. "Where's Crookshanks?" asked Harry, looking at it. Hermione looked at the floor. "He ran away." Ginny looked in shock. "What ever for?" she asked. "I dunno. He left two weeks after school let out," Hermione said dully. "So Mum says I can have an owl..." They were interrupted by pounding on the closed door. "HERMIONE!" a voice shouted. "HERMIONE, ARE YOU IN THERE?" "Mark," Hermione said to the others in explanation. She went to the door and opened it. A guy who looked about the same age as Charlie walked into the room. He had hair the same color as his mother's, and he had Hermione's eyes. He was a good deal taller than Hermione, though. "This is my brother Mark," said Hermione. "You never told us you had a brother!" said Ron.  
Mark ignored everyone and turned to Hermione. "Do you know there's some nutcase downstairs dismantling the ceiling fan?" "Oh, that'll be Ron's dad," said Hermione. "He likes Muggle things." Mark looked uncomforted by this news, but left and returned to his room down the hall. "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Harry asked Hermione. "Two, actually," Hermione answered. "Matthew's married and off in America earning a fortune..." "But why didn't you mention them?" asked Ron. Hermione shrugged. "You never asked." Harry broke the silence. "So where are Ron and I sleeping?" "You'll have Matt's old room. It's right next to this one," said Hermione.  
  
After a quick tour of Matt's old room, the four of them came downstairs. Hermione led them to the living room, where indeed, Mr. Weasley was taking apart the ceiling fan. Harry looked back to the top of the stairs and saw Mark watching Mr. Weasley with a dubious look on his face, like he was certain the fan would never get back together.  
  
"Ah," said Mr. Weasley, leaving the fan and walking over to an electric outlet. "Plugs, I collect plugs."  
  
Harry looked back up the stairs. Now, Mark's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.  
  
Mr. Weasley then looked at a wall phone. "That's a fellytone, is it?" he asked the Grangers.  
  
"A telephone," Mr. Granger corrected him.  
  
"I talked on a fellytone before," Mr. Weasley said, not listening.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked through the door and disappeared into the kitchen. Mark started down the stairs.  
  
"You'd better catch him, Mum," he said to Mrs. Granger. "The oven, you know, or the blender."  
  
"Good idea," said Mrs. Granger. "We don't want him to hurt himself." She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Mark looked up at the ceiling fan, in pieces. Then he looked at Ron.  
  
"You say this is your Dad?" Mark asked him.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Mark asked, with interest.  
  
"Always," said Ginny.  
  
They heard a bang from the kitchen. The five ran to it.  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley," said Mr. Granger. "You don't put silverware in the microwave."  
  
Mrs. Granger had a fire extinguisher in her hands, spraying the flames leaping from the ruined microwave.  
  
Unabashed, Mr. Weasley ran to the sink. "Pumbling, right?" he asked, staring down the drain in fascination.  
  
"Plumbing," corrected Mrs. Granger. She had put out the flames. Mr. Weasley began turning the water on, and off, and on, and off.  
  
"Um.would you like to go out to the garden?" Hermione asked Ginny, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Sure," said Ginny. Ron and Harry nodded.  
  
"Mark," Hermione began. "Do you want to come?"  
  
But Mark had fled up the stairs, probably to protect his room from the madman in the kitchen.  
  
"Never mind, then," said Hermione brightly.  
  
The four walked out to the garden. It was quite pretty. Flowers were growing everywhere, and there was a grove of peach trees far back. Hermione walked toward those, and plopped down in the shade. The other three followed her example.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny chatted happily about Gryffindor's chances in the Inter-house Quidditch Championship this year. Harry was thinking.  
  
What he wouldn't give to have a house like this, a family like this. If his parents were still alive, he would live in a wizard house, of course. But if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were more like Hermione's parents. And if Dudley were like Mark. Mark was a little strange, but nothing as bad as Dudley. It was obvious that Hermione, Mark, and their parents loved each other. Harry felt no love for the Dursleys. And they felt the same way about him. Well, maybe not Aunt Petunia anymore. The thought made him smile a bit. Maybe things weren't so bad for him.  
  
The others had noticed Harry's silence.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said. "I was just thinking."  
  
The next few weeks were uneventful. Crookshanks the missing cat never returned. Mr. Granger and Mark put the ceiling fan back together. Mrs. Granger bought a new microwave. The only problem was that they could only eat sugar-free snacks. Well, that was their only problem until the doorbell rang the evening before they were to go back to the Burrow.  
  
Chapter 6: The Veil  
  
Mr. Weasley knocked on the door calmly, actually it was more like pounding on the door wildly.  
  
The Grangers, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a dinner of turkey sandwiches. At the frantic pounding on the door, Mrs. Granger went to the window and looked out.  
  
"Why, it's Mr. Weasley," she said in faint surprise.  
  
They all leapt to their feet and started for the door. Well, all except for Mark. He leapt to his feet and ran up the stairs to guard his room. Ron got to the door first and yanked it open. Mr. Weasley stood, dressed in his wizard's robes, looking bleary-eyed. "Dad what's wrong?" Ron and Ginny asked Mr. Weasley in unison. "I need Harry to come home right away," Mr. Weasley panted. "It's very important if he ever wants to see. I mean I just need him to come home." "Can I come too, Dad?" questioned Ron. "I don't care but we need to leave now. Hurry and pack, Ron." "Mr. Weasley, what's wrong?" Harry asked as Ron ran upstairs and the rest filed back to the kitchen.  
  
"They are cleaning the Veil of Artefeci out; it is getting too full. I assume that you thought that he might be in there, Sirius I mean." Mr. Weasley was talking so fast he was loosing his train of thought.  
  
Harry was very confused, but it sounded like he might get to see Sirius again. "Mr. Weasley," he asked. "What exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"The veil, Harry," Mr. Weasley was talking in the tone of a preschool teacher explaining that people had five fingers.  
  
"What veil?" asked Harry.  
  
"The one in the Department of Mysteries. Surely you remember, the one Sirius fell into when Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"I know," Harry interrupted. He had visited Sirius's death enough in his dreams over the summer, he didn't want to relive it again. "I heard voices coming from it."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked surprised at this bit of news. "Voices?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, a bit uncomfortably. "There were loads of them coming from the dark veil, muttering."  
  
Mr. Weasley gaped at him. "Strange, I never heard anything."  
  
"So, why are we going back?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"You see, the thing with the veil, it's been known to, let people out again, sometimes."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. After all the ways he had tried to get Sirius back, the veil could let him out. He'd be able to see him again! "So when can we go?" Harry asked.  
  
"This evening at 10:00 sharp. Fudge'll be there. He wants to apologize to Sirius. If all goes well, he'll be able to."  
  
"There's a chance it might not?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, the only chance for anyone to come out of the veil is if the person who means most to him comes to see him. There's also a time limit, two months."  
  
Harry counted. "Mr. Weasley, today's August 22! It'll be exactly two months!"  
  
"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "And 10:00 is the time that he.er.fell in, so we need to be there on time, like." He looked around quickly to make sure no one was overhearing anything. "Now go pack, and keep mum about this. We don't want the Muggles to know. It you friends ask you, tell them it's about Padfoot, but don't elaborate."  
  
Harry nodded and ran up the stairs two at a time. Mark's door was ajar. Harry could see only his eyes peering out.  
  
"Is he gone?" Mark asked. Harry shook his head. The eyes disappeared, and the door snapped shut.   
Harry entered the room he shared with Ron, where Ron was stuffing spellbooks haphazardly into his trunk. Harry started to pack his things, but he was thinking so much about Sirius that he wasn't paying attention to what he was packing. After a few minutes, Ron got his attention.  
  
"Harry," he said. "You're packing things from my trunk."  
  
Harry looked down into his trunk. Ron's spellbooks, robes, and potion supplies were lying in it.  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Sorry about that." He began picking up Ron's things and putting them back in Ron's trunk, but instead stacked them on the floor.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron, looking down at his school things lying in piles on the floor.  
  
"I can't say," said Harry, folding Ron's robes and placing them neatly on the carpet beside the books. "But it's about Padfoot."   
  
Ron looked surprised. He began picking up his things and putting them in his trunk again. "I'll hurry," he said.  
  
The two boys were about halfway through when Harry remembered the spell that Tonks had used to pack last year when she had rescued him from the Dursleys.  
  
"Hold on," said Harry. He picked up his wand and waved it around the room. Books and bits of parchment went flying for the trunks and packed themselves where they belonged. Ron stared.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Ron. "But I hope Fudge doesn't mind a bit of magic. This will make four times you almost got expelled for using magic over holiday."  
  
Harry looked around. "Oh well," he said, snapping down the lid on his trunk. "At least we'll get there faster.  
  
They hauled their trunks down the stairs and out to the Ford Anglia. Hermione and Ginny were waiting by the car. "Harry, why are you two leaving so soon?" Hermione questioned. "I can't say now. But it's about Padfoot. I'll write when everything's sorted out," Harry promised. "All right," said Ginny. "Good bye, Harry, Ron,"  
  
"See you later," said Ron.  
  
Mr. Weasley jabbed at the invisibility booster. The car, the passengers, and the luggage all turned invisible. He started the car, and rose up into the evening sky.  
  
After twenty minutes, Ron asked Mr. Weasley a question. "What's going on, Dad?" Mr. Weasley explained the entire thing. "Can I co." Ron was cut off. "No, only Harry and I can go," said Mr. Weasley. "Why?" asked Ron. "Fudge's orders." "Fine."  
  
At twenty to ten, Mr. Weasley sat the car down in a small alley in London. Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley all got out and looked around.  
  
"All right," said Mr. Weasley. "We'll need to find that telephone booth."  
  
"There it is," said Harry, pointing.  
  
"Good," said Mr. Weasley. "Everybody in."  
  
They jogged to the red telephone booth and slipped inside of it. It was quite crowded.  
  
Mr. Weasley picked up the receiver and dialed a few numbers. The sugary female voice began.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Visitor, please state your name and business."  
  
At quarter till ten, they arrived in the Atrium. Harry noticed that they had replaced the fountain. Last year, it had been completely destroyed by Voldemort and Dumbledore when they had dueled. The new statue looked quite the same as the old; the same vacant expression on the wizard's face, the same horrid beauty of the witch, the centaur, goblin, and elf each looking adoringly up at the wizard and witch.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned to Ron. "Changed my mind, you can come with us."  
  
"Thanks," said Ron.  
  
The three hurried to the large elevator at the end of the hall. They stood, waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, Harry looking at his watch impatiently. Finally. "Department of Mysteries," said the voice.  
  
The doors opened, and the three hurried out. It was five minutes till ten. Fudge was waiting for them. "Should we go in?" Mr. Weasley asked Fudge.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Harry interrupted. "I don't want to mess this up, what exactly am I supposed to do?"   
"Just stand by the veil and open it," said Fudge. "Make sure he can see you."   
Before Harry could ask how he was supposed to know if Sirius could see him, when Harry couldn't see Sirius, the two men started walking down the hallway, to the room with the Curtain of Artefeci. Harry hurried to catch up.   
It took them a few minutes to pick the right room. Fudge several doors before he found the right one. They hurried into the room. "It's now or never, Harry," Mr. Weasley said calmly. "And I mean never, you have about thirty seconds until the veil needs to be opened." Harry used ten of his remaining seconds, imagining Sirius alive again and summoning up his courage. He reached out and drew back the veil.  
  
Chapter 7: Dobby and Winky  
  
"Harry? I thought you'd never come back for me!"  
  
Sirius was looking out at him from behind the veil. He looked just as he had the night he'd died. "Sirius if I would have known I would have done it the day after!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius came tumbling out of the veil, beaming. Harry felt a wild emotion of happiness. He felt like he'd never be sad again. The feeling that phoenix song gave him was coursing through him. He stepped up to his godfather. "Sirius, you'd never believe how hard I tried to see you again. I tried the mirror, and I even asked Nick if you were a ghost..." Harry said all this very fast. "Let's go back home," said Mr. Weasley firmly. "Then you can catch up." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glimpse of Cornelius Fudge. He looked as excited as Harry felt, but Harry had an uneasy feeling when he looked at him. Mr. Weasley threw a handful of Floo Powder onto the fire, and Ron stepped in. He disappeared in a whirl of green flames. Then, Mr. Weasley left. Harry looked at Sirius. "You first," Harry said. "No," said Sirius. "I want to make sure you're safe before I go." Harry began to protest, but stopped at a glare from Fudge. Harry couldn't help it. Even though Fudge was on their side now, he still didn't trust the guy. Harry reluctantly stepped into the green flames. He stopped spinning and flew out of a fireplace that looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. But he did see a certain house elf. "They're back...filthy half-breeds and blood traitors, and their brats." Kreacher. He was at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius stepped out of the fire behind Harry. "Kreacher, go to the kitchen and cook dinner for us. There'll be...nine," Sirius commanded the elf. Still muttering, Kreacher set off for the kitchen. "I'll have to give him very specific orders now," Sirius told Harry. "After all, remember what happened last time..." Harry remembered all to well. Kreacher was the reason he'd thought Sirius was dead all summer. Kreacher had left the house when Sirius had commanded him to leave, meaning the room. Kreacher had headed straight to the Malfoys to tell them about the Order. At this moment, there was a flurry of movement behind the door to the dining room. The door burst open, and several members of the Order flew out. "SIRIUS!" shouted Professor Lupin. All of the Order ran to Sirius and bombarded him with questions. Harry decided this would be a good time to run off and find Ron. He slipped out of the group. No one noticed him. So far so good. Harry made it to the stairs and ran up them, two at a time. Ron was standing at the top. "I heard a racket down there. Thought you two must be back," said Ron. Harry grinned. "Yeah, I think that's the first time I've ever heard Lupin bellow like that." "That was Lupin?" Ron looked amazed. The two headed further down the hall and to the next set of stairs to the second landing. All the while, they talked about going back to school. "Hey, who d'you suppose the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Ron asked Harry. "I dunno, maybe Snape got it at last," said Harry. They reached the second landing. Waiting for them calmly sat Professor Dumbledore. "I thought you'd soon be up, Harry," said Dumbledore. "And I heard you wondering about your new teacher?" "Yeah," said Harry, trying not to act surprised at the sight of Dumbledore waiting placidly for them. "I didn't suppose Umbridge would still be here." "Of course not," said Dumbledore. "Though I dare say she won't disappear entirely." "You've got that right!" said Ron. "She's joined Voldemort! She's a twisted old loony! We saw her; she was going to hand us over to Voldemort. Well, actually that was Percy who was going to hand us over..." Dumbledore frowned. "Yes, I know of Dolores's new master. She's not working in the Ministry anymore, after planning to perform the Cruciatus Curse on a child." He looked up and caught the look on Harry's face. "Sorry, Harry. After planning to perform the Cruciatus Curse on a young man." Ron and Harry laughed. "Who is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor?" Ron asked. "I can't tell you. You'll find out at school with everyone else. Now, I must join in the pandemonium downstairs," Dumbledore said calmly. With that, Dumbledore started to walk downstairs. Suddenly, he turned back to the boys. "I believe you will find a small surprise waiting in your old bedroom," Dumbledore said. He walked down the stairs to the commotion below. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at the door to their room. "He's a twisted old loony," muttered Ron quietly as they walked to the door. As soon as they reached it, the door sprang open, hitting Harry in the face and knocking him to the floor. "Harry! Ron!" shouted Hermione. "And I heard someone shouting about Sirius, so the plan worked?" "How did you know..." Harry began. "Extendable Ears," said Fred from a corner of the room. "I knew Dad was in a real tizzy this morning, so George and I apparated to Hermione's house." "We brought the Extendables with us," said George from the opposite corner. "And naturally listened in on your conversation with Dad, Harry." "We heard what was going on," continued Ginny. "And arranged a small party for you." "HARRY POTTER SIR!" Harry looked up from his position on the floor. A small house-elf came racing at him and leaped on top of his chest. "Dobby has waited and waited, Harry Potter Sir. This kind lady," said Dobby, now hopping up and down on Harry, but pausing to gesture toward Hermione. "comes to Dobby and asks would Dobby like to see Harry Potter Sir! And I says YES!" Harry smiled in spite of himself. "That's great, Dobby," Harry said. "And Kind Lady asks would Winky like to come see Harry Potter Sir, so Dobby brings Winky too!" Harry stood up so fast that Dobby fell to the floor. "Winky's here?" Dobby beamed up at Harry without answering. Harry tried to look in the bedroom. Hermione blocked the door. "She's coming in a minute," Hermione said to him. They all waited, Fred and George still in the bedroom, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dobby in the hall, Hermione in the doorway. Then, Hermione moved aside. Winky stepped out timidly. But it wasn't Winky as Harry remembered her. When he had last seen the house-elf, she had been dirty, and her clothes torn, drunk on butterbeer, and crying her eyes out because she couldn't serve her old master. Now, Winky was clean. And she was wearing a lavender skirt with a white blouse. She smiled a little, uncertainly. "Hi, Winky," said Harry. "Hello, Harry Potter Sir. Winky must apologize for being so very disorderly, Harry Potter Sir. Winky was drunk and very sad, Harry Potter Sir. But then, I finally listens to Dobby. And Dobby says Winky need only serve Professor Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter Sir. And Winky is getting paying too!" Winky looked extremely happy. "That's great!" said Harry. He was amazed. It had taken Winky two years to get over being freed. But now, she was pleased about it. "All right," said Hermione to Winky. "Why don't you and Dobby go on downstairs and tell Sirius there will be four more staying for dinner?" Dobby and Winky left. "We'd better go down too," said Fred. "Mum will be angry enough that we got in here without her knowing," added George. "We probably should go around through the front door, and act like we had just heard." Fred nodded, and the two disapparated. Harry turned to Hermione. "How did Winky get like that? And how did you get her clothes clean? They were covered with stains and dirt." Hermione beamed. "In case you don't remember, Winky had a blue outfit. I took up sewing elf clothes, too. I made that little outfit for her, and gave it to her when I went to ask her to come to your party." Ron shook his head. "More S.P.E.W. stuff," he muttered to Harry. Hermione heard him. "It is not 'more S.P.E.W. stuff'!" she scowled. "I'm only sewing for those that want it." "There's a change," muttered Ron, but very quietly so she wouldn't hear. "We'd better get downstairs to dinner," said Ginny. "I'm not sure if Mum'll go crazy again when she sees me, but the food smells delicious, and I'm starving." Dinner was a noisy affair. Just as they sat down, the door rang. Mrs. Weasley went to get the door as Lupin rushed out to quiet the screams of the portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry heard Fred and George's voices from the hall. The three came back to the room, Mrs. Weasley beaming happily, telling everyone that the twins had just heard the wonderful news. Mrs. Weasley did not go crazy when she saw Ginny. In fact, she rushed to her daughter and hugged her. All of the Weasleys were present, which made any occasion interesting, especially if Fred and George were in a good mood. They celebrated Sirius's return (and Winky's change of mind) long into the night. The next morning, Mrs. Weasley announced that she was taking them all to Diagon Alley to get their new spell books.  
  
Chapter 8: Flourish and Blotts  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry walked out of Gringotts bank with money to buy school supplies. Harry looked around him, taking in the familiar sights of Diagon Alley. Madam Malkin's was to his right. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was nearby. Harry could see a glimpse of Flourish and Blotts down the street.  
  
"Right," said Mrs. Weasley. "I thought that we'd get all your new spellbooks first. Then, you all can go off and get anything else you might need."  
  
"I'm nearly out of parchment," said Hermione distractedly.  
  
"I need more beetle eyes for potions class," said Harry.  
  
They walked down the crowded street to Flourish and Blotts. Harry consulted his booklist again. "Numerology and Grammatica." Harry read. "Hermione, isn't that your book for Arithmancy?"  
  
Hermione turned to him. "Yes, are you starting?"  
  
Harry tried to remember what classes he'd scheduled with McGonagall. "I guess so," he said. "I can't remember."  
  
"Hello, Molly," called a voice in front of them. They looked up. Professor McGonagall was heading toward them.  
  
"I need to speak with you," Professor McGonagall told Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"All right," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm going with the kids to Flourish and Blotts, and then we can have a chat in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
McGonagall was nodding. "All right, happy shopping."  
  
"Wait!" said Harry as she turned away. McGonagall turned back to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you schedule me for Arithmancy?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "I had forgotten at our meeting, but one subject useful to an Auror is Arithmancy. You should have Ancient Runes, too."  
  
She took Harry's booklist. "Yes, here it is," she said. "You should know Ancient Runes, because sometimes wizards use them as codes."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry as he took his list back.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to mention them," said McGonagall. "I had.other things.on my mind."  
  
Harry remembered. Dolores Umbridge had sat in on Harry's career talk with McGonagall. There had been hell to pay.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit, then, Molly," called Professor McGonagall as she headed down the street.  
  
"What does Professor McGonagall want to talk with you about?" Ginny asked her mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were thinking fast. "She's having a bit of trouble with garden gnomes," Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "She wants to ask me for some advice." She sounded completely unconvincing.  
  
Ginny obviously wasn't happy with this explanation either. She looked about to protest, but just then they reached the bookstore. The manager came to them.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked.  
  
The four gave him their lists of spellbooks needed. "Ah," he said, turning to Harry. "Advanced Potions this year?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"It's very. challenging," the manager said carefully, pulling three copies off the shelf and placing them carefully onto an end table next to the bookshelf.  
  
He read the other books on the lists. "Standard Book of Spells.three Grade 6, one Grade 5."  
  
He stacked the books neatly on the table next to the Potions books.  
  
"Four Defense books." he dropped these with a loud bang. Ginny jumped.  
  
"Advanced Transfiguration!" the manager looked excited. "That one's an excellent class!"  
  
"What do we learn?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ah, well," said the manager, looking nervous. "I'll let Minerva tell you that." He returned to pulling books off the shelves.  
  
"Visions and Interpretations," he read from Ron's list. "You'll be studying Divination still, then?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron grumpily. "McGonagall made me keep it."  
  
Just as Harry finished paying for his books, he saw the person he had been dreading meeting face to face again. Draco Malfoy had just walked into the store.  
  
"Potter!" said Draco, with an evil smile spreading across his face. "Let's have a little chat, you and me." he pulled Harry off behind a bookshelf of dusty old volumes. His smile disappeared faster than Harry's good marks in Potions class. "I don't know how you got out of my house," said Draco evilly. "But mark my words, Potter, if you took anything from the manor." "I didn't touch anything," said Harry angrily. "Why would I ever get the urge to take something of yours?"  
  
Draco's face flushed a deep puce color. "You're lying, Potter! Several." he broke off mid-sentence. The Weasleys had come around the corner. "Mr. Malfoy," said Mrs. Weasley coolly. "Stay away from my family."  
  
"Potter's not your family!" spat Draco.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "He's a son to me."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Malfoy, smirking. "To replace Percy, you mean. Since he betrayed you."  
  
He stopped again. Ginny had her wand out and was pointing it at Draco's heart.  
  
"Percy is not family," Ginny said icily. "And if you are going to upset my family," she gestured at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. "You can leave."  
  
"Oh," said Malfoy. "So now you've got a Mudblood sist."  
  
He never was able to finish his observation. Ginny had hit him with the Bat- Bogey Curse. She was especially good with that one, and this was the second time she had used it on Malfoy.  
  
"Let's go," she said, as Draco backed away screaming.  
  
They walked into the sunlit alley. Mrs. Weasley looked nervously around. "Well, I'd best be meeting Minerva."  
  
Just then, Neville and his grandmother walked to them. "Hello, Mrs. Longbottom, how are you?" Hermione asked. "Good and you?" the severe-looking woman replied kindly. "Wonderful. Thank you," Hermione distracted her with small talk. Mrs. Weasley pulled Neville off to the side "Neville, I want to thank you for being so brave on that night last June. It was wonderful of you." Blushing Neville replied, "It was no problem." "Yes, it was. I want to thank you." "Er...you're welcome."  
  
Hermione was bidding Mrs. Longbottom good day. Neville hurried off after his grandmother. He waved good-bye to them hurriedly.  
  
Ron looked down at his bag of spellbooks. "Dark Arts Defense." he read. "I can't stop wondering about who the new defense teacher is," Harry said to the others. Mrs. Weasley suddenly became quite busy with her bag. "Mum do you know who it is?" Ginny asked her shrewdly.  
  
"Where. I mean. why do. you think.that. I. would know," she looked terribly flustered. "All right, then, yes I know. I have orders from Dumbledore not to tell anyone. It might not work out." "Well I'm sure it couldn't get worse then Umbridge," said Hermione. "Mum, please tell us who it is!" Ron pleaded. "You'll find out at school," said Mrs. Weasley firmly. "Now, I need to speak with Minerva about the.gnomes."  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked down the crowded street, toward the Leaky Cauldron. "Why won't anyone tell us?" asked Ron in frustration.  
  
"Watch, it's Snape," said Ginny.  
  
"I don't think so," said Hermione slowly. "He's been trying for years and never got it before.and last year Umbridge got the job over him."  
  
"But remember," said Harry. "There may have been no applications for the position. Think about what's happened to all the others."  
  
"One dead, one stuck in St. Mungo's, one fired, one locked in his trunk for nine months, one attacked by centaurs." Ron trailed off. "Yeah, I can see why someone may not apply."  
  
"And what are she and McGonagall talking about?" said Ginny. "There's no way they're being that secretive about gnomes."  
  
"Mum's an awful liar," said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe about the new teacher," suggested Ginny.  
  
"Or about the Order," said Harry.  
  
They stood, thinking. "Well," said Hermione, breaking the silence. "I need to get an owl. Would you all like to come along?"  
  
They all agreed to this, so the four headed to Eyelops Owl Emporium. Hundreds of amber eyes stared down at them from around the walls. This had been where Harry had gotten Hedwig.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked along, admiring the owls, while Hermione paid for her burrowing owl. It was about nine inches long and had different shades of brown feathers that all blended together.  
  
They all walked back into the sunshine, Hermione with the gilded birdcage tucked under her arm.  
  
"What's its name?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm naming her Nimue," said Hermione.  
  
"Nimue?" asked Ron. "Who's that?"  
  
"You'd know if you paid attention in History of Magic!" said Hermione. "We spent much of third year learning about Merlin and Arthur!"  
  
"Yes, but who's Nimue?" Ron asked again.  
  
Ginny stifled a giggle. "Lady Nimue," she said. "Merlin's love."  
  
"Oh." said Ron, quickly changing the subject. "So, who d'you spose is going to win the Quidditch Championship this year?"  
  
"Us, of course," said Ginny as if this were obvious.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Both of them looked very serious. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ducked behind a cluster of trashcans to listen to them.  
  
"I do hope he's all right," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I do too," said McGonagall. "If anything's happened to him."  
  
"Dumbledore will." Mrs. Weasley caught sight of the kids. "Ron! Ginny! Harry, Hermione, all of you get out here."  
  
She looked furious. Professor McGonagall looked taken aback. Throwing caution to the winds (and deciding it was impossible to pretend they hadn't heard anything), Harry asked her. "Who were you talking about? Who's in trouble?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at him carefully. "It concerns the Order, I'll tell you that much. But don't worry about it. We'll handle the situation."  
  
That evening, lying in bed, Harry's mind traveled back to the morning. What had McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley been talking about? Who were they so worried about? It concerned the Order. maybe. had Snape been caught? Harry knew that Snape had been a spy for the Order from Voldemort. Snape had used to be a Death Eater, but had turned over. Now he collected information straight from Voldemort. Harry was quite concerned. Sirius had told him about another Death Eater who had been killed by Voldemort because he tried to back out.  
  
Chapter 9: Potions and Professors  
  
The remaining few days of the summer holidays passed quickly. Before Harry knew it, it was September 1, and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were all running frantically around 12 Grimmauld Place, gathering their possessions. Harry had almost collected everything, but was still missing his Potions kit. As he walked out the door to his room, Ginny ran past, vacantly trying to shove a sock on her hand instead of a glove. Harry shook his head. It was crazy here. He decided to head down to the kitchen. Perhaps one of the house elves knew where it was. Yes, Dobby and Winky had begged Dumbledore to let them stay until term started, when they would return to Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express. As Harry walked into the kitchen, Kreacher passed him, still muttering. "Betrayer of the noble blood, he is. Very displeasing to my mistress." Kreacher noticed Harry. "And him, the filthy Muggle lover, half-blood, his Mudblood Mum..." Kreacher never managed to finish his statement, as Fred had just shoved the house elf inside a pantry and locked it. "That takes care of him for a while," said Fred cheerily. "Better get to breakfast. Mum's made cinnamon rolls!" Harry grinned. "Sounds great, but I've lost my potions kit, have you seen it?" "No luck," said Fred. "C'mon, breakfast!" Harry followed him to the kitchen and hurriedly swallowed a few rolls. Hermione ran into the room. "Harry, I've lost my cauldron!" she cried. "I've lost my potions kit," said Harry. "Isn't this a wonderful way to start term?" Just then, Ginny ran in, her socks on her feet now. "My wand's missing," she announced to the room. Fred and George stopped stuffing their faces with food for a moment to stare at her. Then, they returned to the large heap of rolls. In this time, Ron came in. "My copy of Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six isn't in my room. I can't find it," Ron complained. "Oh, what a fine thing to happen!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "We need to leave in half an hour. You had all better be finding your things." The four looked at each other for a moment. "Kreacher," they all said at the same time, and walked down to the boiler room. Kreacher was quite prone to stealing things. When they had been cleaning the house out, last summer, Kreacher had tried to "rescue" many of Mrs. Black's old possessions. He had hidden them all away in his room, in the boiler room. Hermione threw open the door to Kreacher's room. Right inside sat Hermione's cauldron and Harry's potions kit. Just further in lay Ginny's wand. Ron's spellbook was lying on top of Kreacher's bed. It was open to a simple fire producing spell. "Well, that explains it," said Hermione. "He needed the wand and book to start a fire under my cauldron. Then, he obviously needed materials to make a potion out of." "I wonder what he wanted to make a potion for," muttered Ron as he crossed the room and picked up his book. "I hope he doesn't come back here," said Ginny, shivering a little. "He's a little creepy." "He won't," said Harry. "Fred locked him in the pantry... good morning Sirius." Sirius was standing just outside the door, watching them retrieve their stolen items. "Did that wretched elf steal those?" he asked them. "Yeah," said Ginny. "That's it," muttered Sirius. "I'm taking him to the Ministry. Diggory can dispose of him properly..." Hermione looked like she was going to throw a fit. "Excuse me...did you say...dispose?" Sirius didn't answer, just turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Well, let's finish packing," said Ron. The four went upstairs to their half-packed trunks. In their shared room, Ron turned to Harry. "D'you reckon Sirius will really let them kill Kreacher?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't bother me a bit. I'd hate to have to be around Hermione though. She'd badger on about elf rights..." They returned to their packing. Forty-five minutes later, they stood at the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. Harry had crossed the magical barrier so many times that he barely thought about it as he walked through the solid barrier between platforms nine and ten. Immediately, a wave of people greeted him. "Hullo, Harry," called Katie Bell, one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Ready to pound Slytherin into a pulp?" "Harry! Gran wanted me to tell you..." Neville's voice was lost in the crowd. "Harry! Harry! Would you mind if I take a picture?" Colin Creevey shouted from only a few feet away. Harry sidestepped him, careful to hide his face, and found himself facing Cho Chang. "Hello," she said coolly. "Er...hi," replied Harry. He and Cho had gone out last year, broken up, made up, and broken up yet again. The last Harry knew, Cho was with Roger Davies. "Listen, I was wondering..." Cho looked uncomfortable. Just then, Ron pushed aside Cho, so that he was standing between her and Harry. "Harry! There you are. I was looking all over for you. Mad, this crowd is," Ron said. Cho cast a quick look at Ron and hurriedly told Harry she'd talk to him later, before rushing off into the crowd. "We'd better board," said Hermione. "Come on, Ron, prefects need to go up front at first." "Right," said Ron. "Harry, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can get away. Save me a spot." "All right," said Harry. "Come on, Harry," said Ginny. "Let's get a compartment before they're all taken." Harry followed her onto the train. They passed several compartments before reaching the last one. It was completely empty except for a nervous-looking first year. They sat down. Ginny looked bored. "So," Harry said to Ginny, to break the silence. "You weren't made prefect, then?" "Nope," Ginny said, grinning. "I caused too much trouble. Mum was angry with me about it for a while, going on about me following in the twins' footsteps." "Better than following Percy's," replied Harry darkly. Just then, the whistle blew and the train rolled down the tracks. Ginny scowled. "I hope Voldemort kills him," she said angrily. "You don't," said Harry, a little shocked. "Not really." Ginny scowled harder. "You don't understand. How would you feel if a member of your own family tried to kill you?" Harry though of Uncle Vernon, the previous summer, when he had ordered Harry out of his house after learning that a mad, evil wizard was after him. He thought of his aunt and uncle locking him in his room, feeding him cold soup once a day. He thought of how Vernon's sister, Marge, had ordered her bulldog to chase Harry up a tree. He thought of Dudley, using him for a punching bag. "I think I can relate," Harry said. They passed some time telling family stories. Harry was glad to see Ginny calming down a bit. Ginny was in the middle of telling about how George had turned her doll into a snake, when the compartment door slid open, and Ron and Hermione came in. "I thought we'd never get away!" exclaimed Ron. "Stupid fifth year prefects asking us a load of stupid questions..." "They were being idiots," said Hermione. "Never mind, though." Just then, the magically amplified voice on the train announced it was ten minutes till their arrival. They quickly changed into their robes. Harry peered out the window and could see Hogwarts castle looming above the lake. "Hogwarts Station," said the voice. The four headed immediately to one of the carriages pulled by a thestral. Just as he was about to get in, Harry though he spotted a familiar face. "Sirius?" he called.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked out of the open carriage door. Sirius was walking to them through the crowd of students.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"I've gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," he said. "I wonder how the students will take having a man who was convicted of murder as their professor?"  
  
"You've been cleared," said Harry. "At the end of July there was an article in the Daily Prophet about it."  
  
"Excellent," said Sirius. He looked at the castle looming ahead. "Being back here reminds me of all the good times with Remus and James."  
  
The foremost carriages were starting to move.  
  
"We've got to go, Sirius," said Harry. "See you later."  
  
"See you!" called Sirius as Harry jumped into the carriage and it took off.  
  
"Wow," said Ron. "Sirius, professor, never even suspected for a moment."  
  
"We'll have to call him Professor Black, of course," said Ginny.  
  
"And I don't think it'd be a good idea to go shouting about that he's Harry's godfather, either," put in Hermione.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because the Slytherins will try to use anything they can against him," she answered seriously. "They all hate Harry, so the news that Sirius is practically his father won't make things better for him. Hagrid is Harry's friend, and look how much Malfoy and the others hate him! I don't want things to be worse for Sirius than they're already going to be."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I mean," said Hermione calmly. "That Malfoy knows about Sirius being in the Order, and he'll have told the Slytherins. They'll make up all sorts of rubbish to try and get him sacked."  
  
"You're right," said Ginny. "Let's swear it. Our lips are sealed. We tell no one about this."  
  
The others agreed. Just then, the coach stopped outside Hogwarts Castle.  
  
"Quickly," said Ginny urgently. They could hear the other students streaming toward the castle doors.  
  
"I swear," said Hermione and Ron together.  
  
"I swear it," Harry echoed.  
  
"Let's go," said Ron. The four jumped from the carriage and joined the crowd teeming into the castle. Just then, Cho hailed Harry. Hermione quickly pulled Ron off into the Great Hall. Ginny followed her.  
  
"Hello," said Cho.  
  
"Hi," said Harry. "Would you like to talk at the end of the feast?"  
  
"Sure," she said, looking at her feet. "Meet me here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"And.would you.come alone?" Cho asked, looking up at his face. "I need to talk to you about last year. Not about.Cedric.but if there is.er."  
  
"I'll come alone," Harry promised.  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before hurrying to the Ravenclaw table. Harry practically floated to the Gryffindor Table. She wasn't angry with him! She might even still like him!  
  
He sat down beside Ron and looked up at the staff table. Sirius was sitting beside Professor Flitwick, who seemed to be trying to talk with him. Sirius wasn't paying very much attention to him. He looked apprehensive. Harry looked around the hall and saw many students staring openly at Sirius. Most of them were Hufflepuffs, but a few Ravenclaws watched him too. The Slytherins, of course, were all glaring at him. Sirius looked nervous, glancing around at the students. Just then, Professor McGonagall threw open the doors at the end of the hall. A line of first year students followed her, looking scared. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat upon a three- legged stool at the front of the hall. There was complete silence. All eyes turned to the hat. A tear near its brim opened.  
  
Many years ago  
  
When Hogwarts School was built  
There lived four great wizards and witches  
But they would soon be filled with guilt  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
They came together  
To found this school  
So the old ways would not be forgotten  
Their good intentions  
Were soon lain aside  
For their preferences were rotten  
Bold Gryffindor  
He taught the brave  
Fair Ravenclaw  
The Clever  
Shrewd Slytherin  
Taught those of cunning  
Sweet Hufflepuff  
The devoted  
But one thing  
Soon struck a nerve  
And caused great turmoil  
Slytherin would only teach  
Those whose blood was noble  
He left the school  
The others stayed  
To teach the young ones  
Magic  
But the fellowship  
Between the houses  
Was, in fact  
Divided  
I warned you last year  
You did not listen  
So I will speak again  
You must join together  
To fight the evil  
Or Hogwarts will  
Come to an end.  
  
There was a sinister silence before applause broke out.  
  
"He's really annoyed with us, isn't he?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't know how we're supposed to." he stopped. Professor McGonagall held up a scroll of parchment to begin the sorting.  
  
"Annett, Bridget!"  
  
Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting. He clapped when the others at his table did, but he was thinking about the words of the song. Hogwarts will come to an end. did that mean that Hogwarts would be finished? If the houses didn't unite this year, would the school be closed? His thoughts were broken when Dumbledore stood to make the speech.  
  
"None of you can concentrate on a long speech when you're hungry," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Let's eat!"  
  
Food magically appeared on the tables. Harry heard gasps of astonishment coming from the first years. Hermione looked across the table to Harry.  
  
"What do you think of the Hat's song?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, as he placed a bit of roast lamb on his plate. "Do you suppose the school's in danger again?"  
  
"Possibly," said Hermione, piling mashed potatoes next to her steak. "But do you think he's talking about Hogwarts physically coming to an end?"  
  
"I think it means it'll close," answered Harry. "Not blow up or anything."  
  
The three steadily ate. Harry worked his way through lamb, roast potatoes, and chocolate mousse.  
  
Finally, everyone had finished eating and the tables were cleared. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. He was wearing midnight blue robes with strange silver characters on them.  
  
"Welcome," said Dumbledore. "Students, teachers, ghosts, and all other occupants of the school. I must warn first years that the Dark Forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly off limits. Mr. Filch, our caretaker wishes it to be known that magic is forbidden in the corridors between lessons, among many other things. The full list is composed of 976 objects and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. "Like I'd ever want to go in there," she whispered. Harry grinned.  
  
"We have one new teacher this year," continued Professor Dumbledore. "Our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has resigned. I am pleased to welcome your new DADA instructor, Professor Black!"  
  
Applause broke out from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. There was some enthusiastic clapping from the Hufflepuff table, but the Slytherins stared stonily at Dumbledore.  
  
"Also," continued Professor Dumbledore. "We have a new gamekeeper. Some of you may remember last year, when he filled in for Professor Trelawney, who, I am pleased to say, has agreed to return to her former position. I am proud to welcome back Firenze!"  
  
Applause broke out from all tables except Slytherin. Harry caught sight of the centaur Firenze standing near the door. He waved. Firenze smiled back.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore seriously. "I come to the most important part. You have heard officially over the summer that Voldemort has indeed returned. I'm not going to lie to you. Voldemort will try to attack this school sometime. If not this year, then soon. He knows there are many powerful witches and wizards here. He also knows that if he annihilates the younger generation of magic-learners, then he will have less opposition."  
  
The hall was completely silent. Everyone was staring avidly at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort is indeed powerful. His terror is unknown to most of you here; you are too young to remember his last uprising. However, the terror he brings is complete. Most of you had heard the news two years ago when a wizard cast the Dark Mark into the sky. There was chaos. The reason for that is because, in the past, Voldemort cast that mark into the sky right after a kill."  
  
Harry already knew that part. Mr. Weasley had told him.  
  
"I want to assure you," continued Dumbledore, as he met eyes with everyone in the room. "That you are safe here. Hogwarts is the most secure place you could possibly be at a time like this. Despite Voldemort's attempts to attack the school, he will not succeed. Don't worry, you are all safe."  
  
Dumbledore looked tired.  
  
"But," he continued. "Voldemort's talent for spreading discord and enmity is great. Unless we who fight against him unite, he will split us apart, and conquer us. This year, I want you all to try for inter-House unity."  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, who was glaring at him. Inter-House unity. with Malfoy? There was no way!  
  
"I am assuming that you were all listening to the Sorting Hat's song. Do not take his words lightly," said Dumbledore seriously. "I bid you all good night."  
  
For a moment, everyone sat completely still. Then the whole hall broke into applause again as the students rose from their seats. Harry quickly caught Hermione.  
  
"Listen," he said quietly, so Ron couldn't hear. "I'm meeting Cho right outside. Could you take Ron quick so."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, nodding. "He has a way of embarrassing you. We have to lead the first years anyway. Just don't leave the hall till we've left."  
  
Ron and Hermione shouted over the crowd for the first years. There were about ten who shyly stepped forward. Hermione was talking to them all briefly about a few rules. Then, they were gone. Harry quickly walked to the double doors and out into the hall.  
  
"Hi, Harry," said Cho quietly.  
  
"Hello," said Harry in a fake cheerful voice that made him sick when he heard himself. Cho seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. "Er...so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry sounded more normal now. "Well," Cho looked slightly red. "I was just wondering if there...was still...you know...between us..." Harry replied with a blank look. "I thought you were going out with Roger Davies." "Who told you that?" Cho asked angrily. "Hermione," answered Harry, before he got around to remembering he wasn't going to mention her. Cho reacted exactly as she had last year, whenever Harry had mentioned Hermione. "Oh, so you'll listen to Hermione! What if she was lying? What if she was jealous?" This was a new twist. "Jealous, why?" asked Harry. Cho exploded. "She's crazy about you! Can't you tell?" Harry laughed, glad this was all just a big misunderstanding. "No, she's just my friend." Laughing was not a good move. "Fine!" Cho shouted. "If you're going to lie for her..." "I'm not lying!" Harry shouted, angry himself now. "We're through!" Cho shouted as she dramatically whirled around and ran up the stairs. "Right! Like I haven't heard that before!" Harry shouted after her. Cho burst into tears right before she was out of sight. Harry sighed. It seemed this always happened whenever he and Cho tried to talk about anything. He walked slowly up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, before he remembered he didn't know the password. "Phoenix Fire," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around. It was Hermione and Ron with the first years, including the one they had sat with on the train. "Into the portrait hole, now, and don't forget the password," Hermione instructed them. "Ron can take it from here." She waited until all the first years were through. Harry watched them go. "So," asked Hermione. "How'd it go?" "Awful," said Harry. He told her about his and Cho's very short conversation. "And then she started crying again!" finished Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really don't handle girls very well, Harry." "I didn't touch her!" Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "I mean, the way you talk to them. You shouldn't have mentioned Roger Davies. That whole thing was probably to make you jealous. And you shouldn't have gone for the whole 'Hermione friend' thing, because that really makes her mad. You should have admitted she was right, and you were wrong about Davies, and she probably wouldn't have gotten mad." Harry was stunned. "How do you guys come up with this stuff?" She shrugged. "It's all a big game," Hermione said bitterly. "You like a guy, you test them to see if they like you, you love a guy, you test them, they fail, you find another guy, you test them... It's just a big circle." "So I failed, huh?" Harry asked her. "I'd say so," said Hermione slowly. "But Cho keeps coming back to you, so she must like you a lot. I'm sure she'll be back." With those reassuring words, Hermione and Harry walked through the portrait hole. Ron was already upstairs. They bid each other good night, and Harry headed for his dormitory. Ron was asleep, or pretending to be. Neville's snores could be heard. Seamus and Dean weren't in yet. Harry got into his pajamas and in his four-poster. His mind was filled with thoughts, of Cho, and of Sirius as a professor, and of Hermione and Ron, and of Ginny saying she wished Percy were dead...  
  
Chapter 10: Two New Teachers  
  
Harry woke early and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast alone. Professor McGonagall saw him and gave him his schedule. Harry looked at it and realized his first class would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had just put a few sausages onto his plate when Ron and Hermione came in. McGonagall caught them and handed them their schedules, and then they sat down on either side of Harry.  
  
"I can't wait until class starts." Harry said excitedly. "McGonagall's good but nothing to cheer about." Ron replied. "What do you mean? I have Sirius first." "What?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
"I have Sirius first, says so on my schedule," Harry said. Hermione took his schedule and looked at it.  
  
"I guess we're not in the same classes this year," she said. "I suppose they mix things up a bit because of N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"No fair," said Ron. "We've had every class together."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but he was a little mad too. He didn't want to go to classes without his two best friends.  
  
"We'd better go," said Hermione.  
  
The three stood and headed toward their classes. Ron and Hermione turned at the first floor for Transfiguration. Harry went on up the stairs, alone, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He didn't speak to anyone until he heard his name being called.  
  
"Harry? Harry!"  
  
He turned around. Parvati Patil was running toward him.  
  
"Do you have DADA first?" she asked him. "Because Lavender has Transfiguration, and Seamus has Muggle Studies."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Hermione and Ron have got Transfiguration first, too."  
  
"So what's your first class?" she asked him.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," answered Harry.  
  
"Oh good," said Parvati. "I was afraid that I wouldn't know anyone."  
  
Just ahead of them, Harry saw Cho and her friend Marietta walk into the DADA classroom. Parvati looked at them too. Harry sighed.  
  
"Are you and Cho not getting along?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Not really," said Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Parvati softly. "Well, Padma told me that she really likes you. She just doesn't know if you like her."  
  
"I do," said Harry quickly. But then, he thought. Did he really still like her? It seemed whenever they were together, she started crying or Harry was angry. As he was thinking, Parvati was watching him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said as they walked into the classroom. "Take some time to think before you rush in to anything."  
  
Harry nodded and they sat down near the back of the classroom, as far away from Cho as Harry could manage. He took out his book and laid it on his desk. Parvati did the same. Then Harry looked around the classroom. There were mostly seventh years. Parvati and he were, in fact, the only sixth years present so far. Harry looked at the door to see if anyone else was coming. Two more walked through the door, Susan Bones and Terry Boot. Parvati waved them over and they sat down in the two seats in front of Harry and Parvati.  
  
"Hi," said Susan.  
  
"Geez," said Terry. "Not many people we know in here."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "We were just noticing that."  
  
Parvati nodded. "Well, we can stick together at least."  
  
Sirius walked into the room. The talking stopped. He called the roll in an almost bored voice. When he finished, he placed his parchment down and leaned on his desk.  
  
"You may have been wondering," he began, looking at Harry and his friends in the corner before the rest of the class. "Why you are not divided into the same classes as your year anymore."  
  
Terry turned and whispered to Harry "Does he read minds?"  
  
Harry smiled a little.  
  
"The reason for this is that, in your sixth and seventh years, you take classes to earn N.E.W.T.s. These will prepare you for your careers when you leave Hogwarts. Some of you will go on to a training school before you enter the working world. Those in this class are all considering becoming Aurors as their career. Now, Aurors have a lot of training after Hogwarts, and I need to prepare you for that in the year or two years you have remaining here. Now let's get started."  
  
He pulled out his copy of the spellbook.  
  
"This book," he began. "We will finish in the next month."  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"The ministry," said Sirius, sounding annoyed. "Made this book the one used for sixth year and above. They insisted on it, so I am forced to use it. After that, we will use a different book that I ordered myself."  
  
He held up an old, very thick, book that was so darkly colored that Harry couldn't read the title.  
  
Still holding the book, Sirius continued his speech. "With Professors Quirrel and Lockhart, you learned virtually nothing. With Professor Lupin and the impostor Professor Moody, you learned much. With Professor Umbridge," he scowled. "You learned less than nothing."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Except for a few of us!" said Susan. "We were in D.A.!"  
  
Sirius smiled at her outburst. "Yes, those that learned outside of Umbridge's class did learn a great deal."  
  
Several of the students smiled. Harry noticed Katie Bell sitting near Cho and Marietta. They were all grinning at each other.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Sirius. "You have had two teachers in this subject in the past six years who knew anything at all about the subject. So, after we get through this pointless book," Sirius waved his hand toward the spellbook sitting on Katie's desk. "We will spend November reviewing some simpler spells. During December, January, and February, we will study Dementors. During March and April we will study other dark creatures. In the last two months of the year, we will study curses and jinxes that you have not yet learned."  
  
Harry noticed several people copying this down.  
  
"This book," said Sirius, nodding at the thick textbook he was holding. "Will take us through our study of dark creatures. We will use a different textbook for jinxes and curses."  
  
Parvati raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Patil?"  
  
"What's the title of that book? I can't read it."  
  
"An Advanced Guide to Dark Creatures: Recognizing, Defending Against, and their Uses."  
  
"Uses?" asked Katie. "What could we use them for?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "You'll find out in a month. Now, we'd better get through this stupid book so we don't get in trouble with the Ministry."  
  
Everyone opened their books to Chapter 1.  
  
"All right," said Sirius. "Read it and write a three inch summary to be handed in at our next class."  
  
Harry looked down at his textbook. He began to read but couldn't concentrate. This was as dull as Defensive Magical Theory, the book Umbridge had used. He tried to concentrate on the words before his eyes, but they ran together and he found himself instead thinking of getting back on the Quidditch field.  
  
"Excuse me," said Sirius. "I hate to interrupt, but this is the hardest book to concentrate on that I've ever seen in my life."  
  
There were a few cries of "Hear, hear!" from a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs.  
  
"So," continued Sirius. "Let's summarize. I was trying to read it, and I couldn't concentrate, so I certainly don't expect you to."  
  
The class cheered.  
  
"All right, then," said Sirius. "The first Chapter is about wand safety. Make sure you're pointing it the right way, and don't shout out nonsense words that you don't know to be spells."  
  
He stopped talking. Everyone waited for him to continue. Sirius finally noticed that they were waiting for something.  
  
"As far as I can tell," he said quickly, shuffling through the pages. "That's all that's in the first chapter."  
  
The bell rang for end of class.  
  
"Forget the summary that was due," said Sirius. "We already summarized it."  
  
Laughing, the class left the room. Harry waited till they had all left. Then, he walked to the front.  
  
"Your first class was a big hit," he said to Sirius.  
  
"That good?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"Definitely," said Harry. "But I'd better go, so I won't be late for Charms."  
  
"See you later," said Sirius.  
  
"Bye," said Harry as he walked out the door. He walked down to the second floor for Charms class. He hoped that there would be people he knew there.  
  
When he turned into the class, he saw Ron and Hermione. "Good!" he said. "At least I get one class with you two!" The three sat side by side in the third row back, their normal seats. Hermione was skimming through the spellbook. "Hermione," Harry said. "Class hasn't even started. We don't need to know those spells yet." She didn't even look up. "I'm trying to find one I haven't learned already." "Oh," said Harry. He leaned across her to share a look with Ron. "Loony," Ron mouthed, while pointing at Hermione. Just then, a witch none of them knew walked into the classroom. She looked young with long silver hair falling past her waist. She strangely resembled a veela... "Harry!" whispered Ron urgently. "I think it's our friend again!" "Attention, class!" the witch said with a strong French accent. "I am Fleur Delacour, your Charms teacher for ze present. Please call me Professor Delacour." It was her. Fleur Delacour had been a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament with Harry. She had been most grateful when Harry saved her sister from the merpeople in the lake. Dean Thomas raised his hand. Fleur nodded at him. "Why's Flitwick gone?" Fleur shrugged. "All zey told me vos zat he vos taking an extended leave of absence." Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Probably on Dumbledore's orders. Was Flitwick a member of the Order of the Phoenix? Harry thought for a minute. Then, he remembered. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley had been talking about someone not being back yet. He started to tell Hermione, but Fleur was talking again. "Anyvay," Fleur continued. "I know some of you from ven I vos visiting here before. But I do not know all of you. I vill call ze roll, and please raise your hand ven I come to your name." She read down the list. "Brown, Lavender; Finnigan, Seamus; Granger, Hermione; Longbottom, Neville; Patil, Parvati; Potter, Harry; Thomas, Dean; Veasley, Ron." As each name was called, the students obligingly raised their hands. "Vell," said Fleur, clapping her hands together. "Zat is taken care of. Let's begin. Take out your textbooks and turn to page three." The class began to put away their wands. "No, no," said Fleur, shaking her head. "Keep your vands out. You vill need zem." More excited now, the class took out their wands again and waited. "Vell," began Fleur. "Ze first lesson is on ze Conjuring Charm. Ze incantation is Genesio. Repeat zat please." "Genesio," replied the class in one voice. "Excellent," said Fleur. "Now, zis charm only works on objects not living. You cannot conjure an animal, or plant, or human. You trace your vand in ze outline of ze object you would like, keeping a clear picture of it in your mind. Zen, vave your vand like zo," She demonstrated. "And say ze incantation. I vill show you first." She traced the outline of a chair in midair, and then waved her wand a bit. "Genesio!" A poofy, deep red velvet armchair appeared where only thin air had been before. The class applauded. Fleur sank down in the chair she had created. "It is not as simple as it seems. But it is a very useful charm, and I use it often. Divide into pairs and practice. But don't try to create chairs right off! Start vis somezing smaller, a quill." Ron and Harry partnered and attempted the Conjuring Charm. Neither of them could manage it. On the other hand, Hermione, who had paired with Parvati, had a nice pile of quills sitting on her desk. Parvati had also conjured two. "Genesio!" said Harry, waving his wand. Nothing happened. Fleur walked throughout the room, checking on the students. "Bonjour, Harry," Fleur said from behind him. "Hello," replied Harry. Ron was trying to perform the charm, and hadn't even noticed Fleur come. "I see you got a job here." "I am only a substitute," Fleur replied. "Professor Flitwick vill return soon." "Will you stay on a bit, then?" Harry asked her. "I am not sure," Fleur said. "If I can find a job to do, zen I vill." Fleur looked up at Neville and Dean, who had somehow managed to conjur a dead chicken. More dead chickens kept appearing in midair with a popping noise. She rushed away toward them, saying "Ze charm is not for living things!" "I can see that," said Dean. Fleur patiently showed them what to do again, ignoring the dead poultry popping up every few seconds. Harry smiled. This was going to be an interesting class. Just then, the bell rang. Fleur vanished the chickens with a wave of her wand, and called good-bye to the class as they left. "That was a good lesson!" said Hermione as the three walked to lunch. "I really learned a lot, Fleur told me that I can start creating larger things next lesson." Harry smiled glumly. "I couldn't even get one quill." Hermione looked surprised, but quickly covered it. "Well, I can help you study, if you'd like." Harry was grateful. "Thanks, I need it." Ron looked quite proud of himself. "I managed to create one at the very end of class. It looked the same as Lockhart's peacock quill." "Oh no," said Hermione. "I thought it was good," said Ron. "No," Hermione said, pointing down the hall. "Peeves."  
  
Chapter 11: Return of the Potions Master  
  
Peeves rocketed through the air toward them. He was the resident poltergeist at Hogwarts. Peeves now had an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Hullo, Peeves," said Hermione carefully.  
  
He cackled. "Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello!"  
  
The three stared at him. Now, he was laughing insanely.  
  
"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello!"  
  
Ron's mouth was hanging slightly open.  
  
"What do you want, Peeves?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hello, hello," Peeves chuckled. Suddenly, his face turned serious. "So sorry, one of the seventh years managed to jinx me."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "With what spell?"  
  
"How should I know?" Peeves shouted. He rose up high into the air and sat cross-legged.  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it, honest."  
  
Peeves' temper was quickly reaching boiling point.  
  
"We'd better get to lunch," Harry said, pulling on Hermione's sleeve.  
  
At that moment, Peeves let out a long, wordless, scream. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned and fled to the Great Hall.  
  
"What did you go and upset him for, Hermione?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"I just wanted to know which spell." Hermione looked just as angry.  
  
Peeves was still screaming. Just as they reached the door to the hall, Professor McGonagall opened it from within.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked them, frowning.  
  
"Peeves," said Harry. Peeves' wail was getting louder.  
  
Behind McGonagall, the Bloody Baron glided out of the hall. He floated through the ceiling and up to the next floor. Peeves suddenly stopped screaming.  
  
"I don't know what we'd do without him," said Professor McGonagall with a sigh.  
  
"I could live without Peeves," muttered Ron.  
  
"I mean the Bloody Baron," said McGonagall coolly. "And next class is about to start. You'd better get a move on."  
  
"We haven't eaten!" protested Ron.  
  
"That's your fault," said McGonagall. She went up the stairs to the first floor, where her classroom was.  
  
"What do you have next?" Harry asked his friends.  
  
"Double Potions," they said together.  
  
"Perfect," said Harry. "I should have known something would ruin my day." "So you have it too," said Hermione. "Lovely." "We'd better go," said Ron. "Snape's horrible to anyone that's late." Hermione checked her watch. "Oh my gosh," she said. "We have ten minutes to get to the dungeon!" They ran all the way to the dungeon before realizing they didn't have their books. It was two minutes to class, and they wouldn't have time to go get them. "What do we do?!" squealed Hermione. Suddenly Harry had an idea. "Accio Schoolbags!" he shouted, pointing his wand in the direction they had come. Their school bags, complete with Potions books and cauldrons, flew down the hallway toward them. Unfortunately, so did about fifty others. "Uh oh," said Ron, right before the whole mountain of school bags fell on top of them. Harry was digging his way out when he noticed the noise. There seemed to be a crowd of people around them. His head burst through between a black bag and a green one. He was facing fifty angry students who had had their school bags ripped out of their arms away from them and down the Potions corridor. Now they'd be late for class. To top it all off, Snape came forward. "Tsk, tsk, Potter. I believe there is a rule stating that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes," Snape leered at him. Harry groaned and ducked down beneath the bags again. They didn't block out Snape's voice, however. "So, ten points from Gryffindor, I believe," Snape said. Harry was surprised. Snape must be feeling generous. Only ten points between the three of them! Ron and Hermione burst out from beneath the pile. "Oh!" said Snape. "What a surprise. I guess I'll have to deduct ten points more for each of you two." Snape wasn't feeling generous. Now Snape spoke to the angry mob. "Go on! Get your bags and get to class! It's not my fault if you're all late! Get moving!" After fifteen minutes of confusion, the class was inside the Potions room, setting up their cauldrons. But before they began, Snape had a speech to make. "You are all here," Snape said. "Because each of you achieved an Exceeds Expectations O.W.L. in your fifth year. As a result, I expect better work from you than I have been receiving." Snape's eyes focused on Harry for a moment, and then returned to scanning the class. "This class will greatly benefit you in your chosen careers, that is, if you pay attention." "For the next three weeks we will be studying the Truth Potion. Can anyone give me its true name?" Hermione raised her hand, as did Harry. He well knew what it was, as Snape had threatened to slip some into his drinking glass in his fourth year. "Potter?" Snape asked. "Veritaserum," Harry answered. "Good," said Snape. "Five points to Gryffindor." Harry stared. Snape had just given him points. Snape never gave Gryffindor, or any house besides Slytherin, points. "Now can anyone tell me one ingredient that is used in Veritaserum?" Snape continued. No one, not even Hermione, raised their hands. "No one?" asked Snape. "Well, five points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Susan Bones raised her hand. Snape glared at her before calling on her. "Yes, Miss Bones?" "Can you do that?" she asked timidly. "I mean, take away points from all the houses because no one could answer a question?" Snape looked at her with obvious dislike. "In my Advanced Potions class, I give points when a question is answered correctly, and take them away if it is not answered." "Oh," Susan said in a very quiet voice. "Because," Snape continued. "I expect the very best from you, who are my best students." "Now, today we will study the history of Veritaserum. Next week, I expect a two foot report on Veritaserum and its uses. At that time, we will make the potion. The week after, your next class with me after making it, we will test the potion." "Now, turn in you books to page 311. Read the chapter on Veritaserum. I will answer any questions at the end of class." Harry began to read the chapter. After a few minutes, he really started to get into it. This potion was kind of interesting. The Wizengamot used it in trials, some of which were described in the chapter. He couldn't believe this, Potions class was fun and Fleur Delacour was their Charms teacher. The bell rang for the end of class. After reminding them of their report due, Snape dismissed them. "Can you believe this?" Ron asked Harry. "Potions was fun today!" "Or at least interesting," Hermione agreed. "I learned loads about the uses of Veritaserum. I never knew you could make it in stages. You know, stronger or weaker. With the weaker potions, the person has some control over what they say. But with the stronger ones, they have no control whatsoever! They just hear themselves talking!" "Yeah," said Harry. "Any guesses who'll get the strongest potion given to them?" "You," Ron and Hermione said together. "Just don't tell him that I stole those potions ingredients in second year," said Hermione. They had reached the entrance hall. Harry noticed Katie Bell walking toward them. "Harry! Ron!" she said. "I need to talk to you both." "Go on," said Ron. "I'm Quidditch Captain this year. I'm assuming you're both on the team?" she asked, looking like she'd slug them if they said otherwise. "Yeah," said Ron. Katie looked at Harry. "Me too, that is, Umbridge's ban doesn't last anymore, does it?" he asked. "It couldn't," said Katie. "Not with McGonagall deciding." "All right, then," said Harry. "I'm in too." "Excellent," said Katie. "We have Quidditch tryouts Friday. We need two Chasers. I've already talked to Ginny. She wants to try out for one position, and I think she'll get it. She's pretty good. But we still need one more. Any ideas who?" Harry and Ron shook their heads. Hermione, however, spoke up. "There's a second year that's good at flying and interested in Quidditch," she said. Katie looked thoughtful. "What's his name?" "Daric Jackson," answered Hermione. "All right," said Katie. "I'll ask him." She suddenly looked at Harry. "And do try not to land yourself in detention, like last year." Then she walked up the stairs, toward Gryffindor tower. "What classes do you guys have tomorrow?" asked Hermione. Harry pulled out his schedule. "I've got McGonagall, then Arithmancy. And after lunch." Hermione looked at Ron's schedule. "All right," she said. "Ron and I have Sir- Professor Black first, and then I have Arithmancy with you, Harry, while Ron...has Divination." They had reached the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked. Hermione said it, and the three went into the common room. "Better get a start on that report for Snape," said Ron. "Two feet!" They sat their books and parchment down on a table by the fire. Harry had his half finished when he suddenly became very tired. He snapped his book shut. Hermione looked up, startled. "I'm off to bed," Harry told them. "Tired." "Right," said Hermione. "G'night," said Ron. Harry walked up the staircase to the very top of the Boys' Dormitory, to the door with the sign:   
SIXTH YEARS  
He found his four-poster, and lay down without changing into his pajamas. He was exhausted. But why? It wasn't that late. He checked his watch. Oops, it was 12:30. Maybe it was late, he shut his eyes. Harry was walking down a dark hall. He reached a door, entered it and walked on. This room was filled with blue light. He went to the door directly across, which opened at his touch and was twinkling. He walked to the end of the rows, knowing he would find something. There was a person on the floor! He had his face to the floor. Harry turned him over. It was Sirius! He was dead. Blood was running down his face... Harry heard a noise behind him and a thin figure in a dark cloak glided toward him. He lowered his hood. The face of Lord Voldemort, mouth dripping with unicorn blood, watched him. Voldemort raised his wand. Harry ran. "Avada..." Harry woke, safe in his bed. He realized he was shaking. It took a minute for him to remember that he was safe, Sirius wasn't dead, and Voldemort was not in Hogwarts. Harry laid awake the rest of the night, not daring to fall asleep and dream.  
  
Chapter 12: Human Transfiguration  
  
When he couldn't lie in bed any longer, Harry got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. On his way down, he met Sirius.   
"What are you doing up so early?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," said Harry, not looking at him.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No," Harry lied. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well," said Sirius, sounding disbelieving. "I'm sure whatever it is will clear up in the morning."  
  
"I hope so," said Harry, without thinking.  
  
"So there is something wrong!" Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
Harry realized his mistake. "It's nothing," he said. "Just."  
  
"Is it that Cho girl?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry gratefully. That was a good excuse, and besides, it was partially true.  
  
"Listen to me," said Sirius. "Girls are stupid. They have all these crazy games, and they just want to mess with your mind."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. He looked out the window. The sun had completely risen and bathed the grounds in golden light. He checked his watch.  
  
"I need to go!" said Harry. "I need time for breakfast, and then to Transfiguration."  
  
"Do you know about the shortcut?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"What shortcut?" asked Harry.   
"Come with me." They went around the corner and went to the boys' bathroom across from Moaning Myrtle's. Sirius walked into the first stall on the left.  
  
"Great Hall," he said, and promptly vanished. Harry followed his example. Almost immediately, Harry was right outside the doors to the Great Hall. He heard footsteps and saw Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs. They were walking straight toward him, but seemed not to see Harry. They were whispering urgently, but Harry could hear every word they said.  
  
"He was muttering in his sleep last night," said Ron. "He kept begging someone not to kill him."  
  
"Do you think he's having those dreams again?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron seriously.  
  
"I'm worried about him," said Hermione. "He has so much to handle."  
  
Harry felt a rush of annoyance that they were talking about him, and then a second rush that they were ignoring him. They kept walking toward him. What, did they mean him to know they were talking about him? They stopped barely three inches away from Harry.  
  
"And Cho Chang doesn't help matters," said Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded. "She's a real player, that one."  
  
"And Harry doesn't need another problem."  
  
"She makes me so angry," said Hermione. "She thinks she can just toy with his emotions, and."  
  
"She gets away with it!" said Ron angrily. "Harry doesn't realize what she's doing. It makes me sick."  
  
"Don't tell Harry this," said Hermione. "But Cho never broke up with Roger Davies. And she's going out with that Hufflepuff bloke, Bryan Tibbits, too!"  
  
"What, is she trying to get one from each house?" Ron asked, annoyed.  
  
Harry was annoyed too. He was standing right in front of Hermione! What did she mean 'Don't tell Harry this.'  
  
"I couldn't tell Harry," said Hermione. "It'd break his heart. He likes Cho so much. Haven't you noticed when he talks to her how he sort of.glows?"  
  
Now Harry was getting embarrassed. Why was she doing this?  
  
Ron nodded. "He's too good for her. And if she tries to tangle him up in her stupid love life again, I'm going to stop it!" "I just don't want him to be hurt," said Hermione. "He's probably waiting for us at the table. Let's go."  
  
They walked into the Great Hall. Harry stared after them. He tried to follow them but couldn't move. He heard Sirius's voice.  
  
"Say 'all clear.'"  
  
As he said this, Sirius appeared to Harry's right. Harry said the words. He tried to move again and found he could.  
  
"Did you hear all that?" Harry asked Sirius angrily.  
  
"Yeah," admitted Sirius.  
  
"They acted like I wasn't there!" Harry said.  
  
"Well," said Sirius. "You.weren't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"At least not to them. You're invisible until you say 'all clear.'"  
  
So that was it. They didn't realize he'd heard them talking.  
  
"I'd better go in," said Harry. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. See you later," said Sirius as he turned and left.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were looking around frantically for him.  
  
"There you are!" said Hermione.  
  
"We've been looking for you," said Ron. "Where were you?"  
  
Deciding instantly to tell the truth, Harry said quietly. "Standing outside the Great Hall."  
  
"But you weren't there a few minutes ago," said Ron. "We didn't see you anywhere."  
  
"No, I was," said Harry calmly.  
  
Hermione's eyes got big. "You were invisible," she said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So, you heard everything," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. No one else was up yet, not even teachers. "Harry," she began.  
  
"No," said Harry. "I know now. It's okay."  
  
"Sorry about Cho," mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry looked down at the empty table. Now that he had time to remember the conversation, it played back to him like a recording. 'A real player, that one.' He should have known all along. How could he have been so stupid? He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him with concern.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Harry didn't move.  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean for you to find out that way," Hermione mumbled.  
  
Harry felt wooden. He didn't say anything.  
  
"She." Hermione looked like she might cry.  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Harry, standing up. "I'm going to go to class."  
  
He walked to the doors. Hermione and Ron didn't follow him, for which he was grateful. He needed time to think. He walked quickly down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going, certainly not to class. It wouldn't start for another two hours. His feet pounding against the floor was the only sound. No one else was up yet. And he thought Cho had liked him. She had said she liked him! Harry slowed. Or had she? Had she ever actually said it? He looked around him and realized he was in the Trophy Room. He slowly walked down the glass case of trophies until he reached one.  
  
Hogwarts quidditch cup  
1975  
  
awarded to  
Gryffindor  
Captain james potter - seeker  
  
He was overwhelmed with such a longing for his father that he sat down on the stone floor and tears sprang to his eyes. He let them fall; no one was here to watch him. Why did it have to be his parents? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he live a normal life like everyone else? Why did Voldemort destroy his family?  
  
As he thought this, another emotion poured through him, hatred. He hated Voldemort for what he'd done to him. If it weren't for Voldemort, Harry would still have a family. His mind raced back through his life. His earliest memory, the flash of green light which was Voldemort killing his parents. Getting beat up by Dudley and his friends in elementary school. Always getting picked last for teams because everyone was scared of Dudley. Getting lost finding classes his first year at Hogwarts. The whispers and stares that had followed him for months. Draco Malfoy telling him to pick his friends wisely. Snape hating him. The hooded figure drinking unicorn blood. Quirrel trying to kill him. Being locked in his room in Privet Drive. Learning he was a Parseltongue. The whispers, all the whispers that followed him. The school thinking he was the heir of Slytherin. The basilisk's fangs sinking into his arm.  
  
He saw Tom Riddle. 'We are much alike, you and I.' The dementor on the train. Hearing his mother's pleads for mercy. Hermione, dumping the pieces of his Nimbus by his bed. 'It ran into the whomping willow.' Falling of his broom. Finding Peter Pettigrew in the shrieking shack. Learning Sirius was his godfather. Attacked by the dementors, hundreds and hundreds of dementors. The terror and screams at the Quidditch world cup. The dark mark rising into the sky. Being chosen as a second Hogwarts champion. The horrible fiery eyes of the Hungarian Horntail. Asking Cho to the ball. Discovering Hagrid was half-giant. Rita Skeeter's articles. Fleur's scream. Mr. Crouch running out of the forest. 'Dumbledore, I need to see.Dumbledore.' Krum putting the Cruciatus curse on Diggory.  
  
The graveyard. Cedric falling, dead. Pettigrew making the potion. Voldemort rising out of it. The Death Eaters, in a circle. 'Crucio!" The pain coursing through him. Running blindly. Moody dragging him back to the castle. Crouch's son preparing to kill him. The pain of loneliness. The dementors attacking him. Umbridge smiling. The words in blood on his hand. 'I must not tell lies.' Dumbledore ignoring him. The dreams. Down the dark hall. Flickering light. Lucius Malfoy's cold eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange's high laugh. Running. Hermione falling. Ron attacked. Ginny, white-faced. 'I think I broke my ankle.' The fight. Sirius dueling. Sirius falling into the curtain. Lupin holding him back. 'There's nothing you can do.' Anger, powerful anger. Chasing Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort, going to kill him. The pain in his scar. Dumbledore's words. 'You must kill Voldemort, or he must kill you. The two of you cannot live at the same time.'  
  
It all started and ended with Voldemort. If Voldemort had never been, none of this would have happened. Harry would be free to live his life normally. He blinked several times. How long had it been? He checked his watch and leaped up. He had fifteen minutes to get to Transfiguration. He ran down the stairs, schoolbag with him, this time and arrived at the door a minute early and slipped inside.  
  
The first person he saw was Cho. She gave him a little wave and smiled. Harry did not smile back. The whole thing suddenly seemed so trivial. He went to the side of the class next to the bookshelves and sat down at an empty desk. Professor McGonagall swept in the room, her arms loaded with textbooks. She pulled out her wand and waved them onto the shelf beside Harry. Harry leaned closer to the look at the title. A Complete Guide to Transfiguration - Teacher's Edition. "This class," began Professor McGonagall. "Has been chosen by each one of you to continue at your remaining time at Hogwarts. As a result, I expect effort from each and every one of you." She made eye contact with everyone in the room, before continuing. "This year will be entirely devoted to studying Human Transfiguration. This is not an easy subject, or a light one," she added. "You will need to work hard to earn your Outstanding N.E.W.T. at the end of seventh year. Sixth years will have normal exams." "Now," Professor McGonagall said. "Open your books to Chapter 1. The first half of the book is devoted to Human Transfiguration. The second half, which will be studied next year, I want none of you to look at, do you understand?" Harry was slightly surprised, and wondered if Hermione had received the same speech. If so, he sincerely doubted that she would listen. Hermione read every book thoroughly that she could get her hands on. "First semester," continued McGonagall. "We will study non-animal transformations. That is, transfiguring into plants or inanimate objects. Second semester, we will study Animagi." Whispers broke out through the classroom. A seventh year boy raised his hand. "Professor, will we get to be Animaguses?" "Animagi," corrected McGonagall. "And you will only be permitted to by a letter of recommendation from me to the Ministry. If they agree, then you may attempt it. Only with a teacher's supervision!" Harry tried to look expressionless as he thought about Sirius. In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Sirius had become an illegal Animagus, along with Peter Pettigrew and Harry's Dad. The ministry hadn't found out, ever. Dumbledore had only found out three years ago, when Sirius told him. "Read Chapter 1. I expect a, oh, six inch summary to be handed in next week," said Professor McGonagall. Harry and the rest of the class read silently until the bell rang. As they filed out the door, Professor McGonagall stopped Harry. "What is it, Professor?" Harry asked. "You may have been wondering why you have not received you O.W.L. results," she said. Harry blinked. The thought had never crossed his mind until now. "Why?" he asked. "We sent them out July 31. Your Aunt Petunia received it, but didn't know an address to forward it to. So, she sent it back to us. We didn't notice it until September 1. I am sorry." "Thanks," said Harry, taking the letter. "That will be all," said Professor McGonagall, looking back to a pile of work on her desk. "Thank you, Professor," repeated Harry. Since he had a short break before Arithmancy class, Harry decided to read his letter. He walked to the courtyard and sat on one of the benches. He opened the envelope and pulled out several sheets of paper. He looked at the first. Dear Mr. Potter, We are delighted to inform you of the results of your O.W.L.S. Each O.W.L. test is listed below, along with the grade you received. Your actual O.W.L.S. are included in this package. Also, for this certain class, a curve has been given in the practical Astronomy Exam. Happy Holiday!   
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore Practical Potions ~ Exceeds Expectations Written Potions ~ Exceeds Expectations Practical Charms ~ Outstanding Written Charms ~ Exceeds Expectations Practical Transfiguration ~ Outstanding Written Transfiguration ~ Outstanding Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ Outstanding Written Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ Outstanding Practical Herbology ~ Exceeds Expectations Written Herbology ~ Acceptable Practical Astronomy ~ Exceeds Expectations Written Astronomy ~ Exceeds Expectations Practical Care of Magical Creatures ~ Outstanding Written Care of Magical Creatures ~ Outstanding Practical Divination ~ Acceptable Written Divination ~ Acceptable Written History of Magic ~ Acceptable Harry looked up in disbelief. Unless he had read it wrong, he had just received seventeen O.W.L.s. He counted them again. Yes, seventeen. No wonder his envelope was so thick. He looked at the seventeen other pieces of paper. Each one, in the same curly handwriting, was a certificate certifying his O.W.L. He looked at the one on top.  
  
  
  
Practical Transfiguration  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
awarded to  
Harry Potter  
  
Approved by: Albus Dumbledore, Louis Tofty The O.W.L.s in which he had received Outstanding were written in gold ink. Those with Exceeds Expectations grades were written in silver. Those that were Acceptable were written in black. Harry put his O.W.L.s and the letter back in the envelope, and walked in a daze to the hall to find his friends. Hermione and Ron were both standing near the front door. They both looked at him in alarm. "Harry, what's happened?" asked Hermione seriously. "Is it Cho?" "No," he said. "I just got my O.W.L.s." "Really?" asked Ron. "I got mine at the end of July." "Me too," said Hermione. "I got twenty-six." "Twenty-six?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time. "Well, I take more classes than you two," she said. "Those are mine for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes." "Oh," said Ron. "I got ten. Failed both Divinatons and Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts." "But we had loads of D.A. meetings!" said Hermione. "You should have had Outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron shrugged. "Lost my head, I guess." "What about you?" Hermione asked Harry. "Surely you passed?" "Yeah," said Harry vaguely. "How many'd you get?" asked Ron. "Se...seven..." Harry couldn't fit the word together. "Only seven?" screeched Hermione so loudly that half the hall turned and looked at them. "Sev...seven...seventeen," Harry finally managed. Ron's eyes were big. "You got all seventeen O.W.L.s?" Harry nodded. "Well done, Harry," said Hermione. Ron nodded emphatically. "That should help you become an Auror," Hermione added. "Yeah," said Harry. "Where's Arithmancy?" "Sixth floor," said Hermione. "And Ron's got Divination on seventh." "We'd better go, so we're not late," said Harry. Ron got up reluctantly, muttering something about not being in a hurry to get to Trelawney, but the three headed up the steps to their classes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Professor Vector  
  
"Listen, what exactly is Arithmancy?" Harry asked Hermione as they sprinted up the stairs.  
  
"It's about magical properties of numbers," said Hermione. "This year we're actually on to using numbers to predict things about a person."  
  
"Sounds like Trelawney's class," said Harry.  
  
"This year it might be," said Hermione. "Before it was okay, but now that we're to fortune telling."  
  
They had reached the classroom on the sixth floor. They walked in together to find Neville and Ernie Macmillan sitting near the front. Harry and Hermione sat behind them.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" said Neville. "I didn't know you'd taken Arithmancy."  
  
"I haven't," said Harry. "This is my first year. McGonagall told me to take it."  
  
"You'll like it," said Ernie. "It's a bit difficult, but you learn loads."  
  
"Quiet, class," said a voice from the front of the classroom. Harry looked to the front of the classroom and dropped his bag in shock. The woman standing in front of the blackboard looked so much like his mother that he had mistaken her for Lily. The only difference that Harry could tell was that she was taller than Lily had been. She was very tall with long, very straight, auburn hair. She had her long bangs braided and tied together at the back of her head. Her eyes were large and green, Harry's eyes. Her hair swung around her slender frame as she moved. This was not what Harry had expected. He had thought anyone teaching a difficult class like arithmancy would be old and grumpy. Professor Vector was wearing green robes that perfectly matched her eyes and a gold necklace with a darker green stone set in it. Professor Vector moved to the front of her desk and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"Most of you I've had before," she said. "But a few of you are new." Her eyes met Harry's.  
  
"So," she continued. "We will begin this course with a review of everything we've learned so far. Take out your quills."  
  
Arithmancy was a very difficult class. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever remember everything. As Professor Vector spoke, words spelled out on the chalkboard, and the class copied them down. Harry wrote his own notes instead of copying Hermione's. He wanted to pass this class, after all, and Hermione might not let him copy.  
  
"Arithmancy is all about the magical properties of numbers," said Professor Vector. "Each number from 1 - 9, and the greater numbers, 11 and 22, have their own vibrations. They each mean something different. For instance, 1 has good leadership qualities and independence."  
  
Words appeared on the blackboard.  
  
1 - Initiating action, pioneering, leading, independent, attaining, individual  
  
Harry copied them down. The rest of the class went like this. Professor Vector explained a number; the class copied it down.  
  
When she finished with 22, Professor Vector pointed her wand at the blackboard, and the words disappeared.  
  
"Please memorize these by our next class," she said. "And will my new students come see me please?"  
  
Harry rose to his feet and walked to the front of the classroom. He could hear two others following him, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Give me your names," said Professor Vector. "I need to copy them down on my roll."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchley."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry whirled around. Draco was in his class?  
  
Draco stood, sneering.  
  
"Thank you," said Professor Vector, not noticing. "Gather around please."  
  
Justin stood in between Draco and Harry, who kept shooting glares at each other when Professor Vector wasn't looking.  
  
"Thank you," she said, looking up. "Arithmancy is not an easy class, especially when you start in a class of more experienced students. You'll all have to work extra hard to catch up, they've already studied what we learned today."  
  
"So why are we in a class with them?" Draco asked disrespectfully. "You could have put us with the beginners."  
  
Professor Vector met his eyes calmly and stared him down.  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am," Draco mumbled, looking at his feet.  
  
"I couldn't have put you with the beginners," Professor Vector said, still looking at Malfoy. "It messes the schedule up." She looked to the rest of them.  
  
"I strongly suggest finding a student in this class to help you study. They can get you up to date with the rest of it," she said.  
  
"I've got Hermione and Neville," said Harry.  
  
"Good," said Professor Vector. "What about you two?"  
  
"Ernie'll help me," said Justin.  
  
"I suppose I'll ask Pansy," muttered Draco.  
  
"Excellent," said Professor Vector. "I think this is going to be all right. Any questions?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Draco.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I mean," said Draco quickly. "I've never heard of you before. I've never seen you anywhere, and I grew up in the wizarding world."  
  
"I'm your Arithmancy professor," she answered.  
  
The bell rang. Harry went back to his desk and collected his things. Hermione waited for him.  
  
"What'd you think?" Hermione asked him. "About the class?"  
  
"It's going to be difficult," Harry answered. "But it's better than Trelawney's."  
  
Hermione laughed, and they walked out the door. Harry didn't tell her how much Professor Vector reminded him of his mother. This was going to be hard, coming to class and seeing a duplicate of Lily. He wasn't sure if he could hold together. "Let's get to lunch," said Harry. "Ron's probably waiting for us."  
  
Sure enough, when they entered the Great Hall, Ron was sitting with Seamus and Dean, waiting for them. Hermione and Harry sat down next to Ron.  
  
"How was divination?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Stupid," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "We're doing crystal gazing again. Had to sit in front of that dumb crystal ball and try to see something other than fog."  
  
"Did you?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Ron. "I pretended I saw you dying, though."  
  
"What?" Hermione shrieked angrily.  
  
"Trelawney always fell for that one before!" Ron defended himself. "You know her, she's obsessed with death! And Harry's her favorite one to die!"  
  
Hermione was glaring daggers at him. Ron looked defensive. Harry laughed, and they both looked at him.  
  
"It's true, Hermione," Harry said. "Ron probably got top marks for today."  
  
"I did," admitted Ron. "She told me I was a 'True Seer.'" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"But thanks," Harry said to Hermione. "For defending me anyway."  
  
"What have you guys got this afternoon?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Ancient languages," Hermione answered.  
  
"Magical Law Enforcement," said Harry, biting into a turkey sandwich.  
  
"I've got Muggle Studies," said Ron.  
  
"So we're all separate," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "You know, I don't like this new scheduling thing."  
  
"Me neither," said Harry. "Watch, I'll end up with Cho." he looked up at his friends. They both looked apprehensive. "It's okay! I've gotten over it. It's just that she tried to be nice to me again in Transfiguration."  
  
"What'd you do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ignored her," said Harry.  
  
"Good!" Hermione said. "That's exactly what she didn't want you to do! She would want you to either be nice back or say some really cutting remark."  
  
"Why would she want Harry to be mean to her?" asked Ron, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Drama," said Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was sitting in a classroom on the fourth floor that was usually empty, waiting for the students to come in, and for Professor Whitby to come in. Harry had never noticed a professor named this anytime in the past five years, but maybe he was new.  
  
Susan Bones and Parvati walked in closely followed by Terry. Harry waved when he saw them, and Susan let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I was afraid we wouldn't find the class!" she said. The three came and sat in desks around Harry. They talked about their other classes wile they waited for everyone to come in. Sure enough, Cho came in five minutes before the start of class, closely followed by Marietta. She didn't seem to notice Harry. The bell rang, but the teacher wasn't in yet. The class sat quietly, waiting for Professor Whitby. It was ten minutes past the hour when they heard slow footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps came closer and closer, and the door opened.  
  
An ancient man was standing in the doorway. He had too many wrinkles to count and white fluffs of hair on his head. He had square eyeglasses and peered over them at the class. He was nearly as tall as Professor Flitwick. He coughed once and slowly made his way into class. Harry turned to Parvati. She was staring at the little man. She looked at Harry.  
  
"Is that our teacher?" she whispered. She meant to be quiet, but since it was silent in the classroom, her voice carried. She stiffened, but the old man didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I." he said in a slow, shaky voice. "Am Professor.Whitby." He dragged out the last syllables of the words.  
  
Harry groaned loudly. This was going to be worse than History of Magic!  
  
Apparently, Professor Whitby was deaf, because he didn't give any sign that he had heard Harry.  
  
"You.are learning.about Magical.Law.Enforcement."  
  
On the last three words, Professor Whitby hit the chalkboard with his wand and the words appeared. Terry let his head drop onto his desk.  
  
"Course Aims." Professor Whitby broke out in a fit of coughing. Susan's mouth was hanging open. Marietta and Cho were giggling madly.  
  
"Learn.methods.of Magical.Law.enforcement. Learn. how to set. Magical. traps. Learn. what. a career. in Magical. Law. Enforcement. means." He started coughing again.  
  
Parvati put her head on her desk. Harry stared out the window at the clear, blue sky. He would soon be back on the Quidditch field.  
  
"Now." said Professor Whitby. "We will begin. with a speech. on. Magical. Law. Enforcement. methods."  
  
Susan's eyes were shut. Terry was snoring softly. Harry didn't hear another word Professor Whitby said during that class. It was quite as bad as History of Magic. Instead, Harry doodled on a piece of parchment. He sketched Ron and Hermione and had started on Parvati before the bell rang. The class leapt to their feet and raced for the door, not listening to Professor Whitby's call.  
  
"Have. a good. evening. I. will see you. next. week."  
  
Harry sprinted down the steps and to the Great Hall to find Hermione and Ron. They weren't there, so he pushed open the front doors and ran out to the grounds. He was free! He threw his arms out and flung himself beneath a large tree near the lake.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up. Cho was walking toward him.  
  
"Listen, I want to make up," said Cho. "I'm sure you didn't mean to be insulting, and I miss you."  
  
Harry shut his eyes and lay back down. "Nice try," he said.  
  
"What?" shouted Cho.  
  
"Very good acting," said Harry. "Do you take Drama class?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cho asked, her voice quieter.  
  
"You don't miss me," said Harry calmly, eyes still shut.  
  
"What. makes you think." Cho sputtered.  
  
"You've got Roger and Bryan to keep you happy," said Harry. "What do you need me for?"  
  
He sat up and looked at her calmly. She looked horrified.  
  
"Harry, I would never." Cho had concealed her surprise quickly.  
  
"Save it," said Harry. "For Roger when he finds out you're going out with Bryan."  
  
He picked up his bag and started walking toward the school.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Cho urgently.  
  
"To find Roger," answered Harry, grinning.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Cho screamed. She started running toward him. Harry laughed and ran to the school. He was a lot faster than she was. He'd make it into the Great Hall for dinner, and she would spend the whole evening wondering if he'd told on her. He ripped open the door and flew into the Great Hall.  
  
He ran straight into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," panted Harry. He ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron. He watched the doors, waiting.  
  
Cho raced through the door and straight into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What is going on this evening?" Professor McGonagall shouted as she sprang up from the floor. "Chang, into my office!"  
  
Harry could hardly hold back a laugh. Oh, he couldn't even have planned it so good.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall, pausing to stare for a moment at McGonagall and Cho. She then walked to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked them.  
  
"That's what I wondered," said Ron, looking at Harry.  
  
"Let's just say I broke up with Cho," said Harry, grinning.  
  
Hermione laughed. "She looked livid!"  
  
"She kept looking toward the Ravenclaw table," said Ron.  
  
"Probably looking for me. Hey, look!" Harry added, pulling out the parchment from his bag. "I drew you two."  
  
That night, as Harry was preparing for bed, Dean asked him a question.  
  
"Harry, Parvati said that Padma said that Marietta said that Cho said you broke up with her."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, smiling at the memory.  
  
"I guess it shook her up," Dean continued. "She said that Cho's been pacing around all evening and avoiding anyone who comes near her."  
  
"She's always been dramatic," said Harry, remembering what Hermione had said.  
  
And he lay down in his four-poster and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Chapter 14: A Secret  
  
The next morning, as Harry headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was met by Parvati, grinning broadly.  
  
"I can't believe you stood up to her!" she said.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Cho!" Parvati said. "The whole school's talking about it!"  
  
"I'm that popular?" asked Harry calmly.  
  
"Apparently," said Parvati. "Of course, the whole school doesn't know the part about you finding out about her other boyfriends and threatening to enlighten them to each other's existence."  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Padma," Parvati said. "She's friends with one of Cho's friends, and found out the whole story. So, I know too."  
  
"Does she know I didn't actually tell Roger?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No," said Parvati. "And I'm not about to tell her."  
  
Class went smoothly. They got through the next five chapters of their book with Sirius's summaries. Cho wouldn't look at Harry through the whole lesson and left the room quickly when the bell rang.  
  
Harry and Parvati walked out onto the sunny grounds to Herbology class, where Harry found Ron and Neville.  
  
"Yes!" said Harry. "Is Hermione here?"  
  
"No," said Ron. "It's just us. And Parvati and Neville, of course."  
  
"All right," said Professor Sprout. "Come to Greenhouse 2, today." She beckoned them toward her.  
  
When they went inside, they found a large, empty bed of dirt, with fences arranged to make barriers.  
  
"What are we doing?" Parvati asked Professor Sprout.  
  
Padma, Terry, Justin, Ernie, and Hannah had come in behind them.  
"Now that everyone's here," said Professor Sprout. "I'll tell you. This year, you will each grow your own personal herb garden. You choose the plants, plant them, take care of them, and harvest them."  
  
Harry looked at the square of dirt nearest to him.  
  
"I have seeds on this table," said Professor Sprout. "Get started."  
  
They were busy for the next hour, picking out seeds and trying to remember how to care for them. None of them had even started planting when the bell rang for next class.  
  
Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Neville headed toward Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures. The others went back to the castle. Harry looked up toward the castle and saw Hermione and Dean walking toward them, followed by several Slytherins, including Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid called to him, when they reached the cabin.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid," said Harry.  
  
"Now," Hagrid said, when the class had gathered. "This year's a bit diff'rent, if you follow me."  
  
The Gryffindors waited for him to continue. The Slytherins were whispering to each other.  
  
"'Cause this year, yer going ta take care o' yer own pet!"  
  
Ron shifted uneasily. Harry felt misgivings when he remembered that Hagrid's idea of pets included dragons, hippogriffs, and vicious three- headed dogs.  
  
"Nothin' dangerous, mind," continued Hagrid. "Yeh'll have a choice between nifflers, unicorns, bowtruckles, knarls, pixies, and thestrals."  
  
Harry looked behind Hagrid, where several boxes of assorted shapes and sizes were lined. One was shaking and another was hopping toward the class.  
  
"An' yeh'll use yer knowledge 'bout magical creatures ta do it. Ev'ry time yeh ask me fer help, I take off points from yer grade."  
  
This could be difficult. Harry wasn't that skilled with magical creatures. He supposed he'd be asking Hermione for help, a lot.  
  
"This is yer on'y class yeh'll have together fer the rest o' the year," continued Hagrid. "Yeh'll each come down on a diff'rent evenin' to take care o' yer pet. An' we'll set up th' schedule today."  
  
By the end of class, Harry had picked out his own knarl to care for for the rest of the year. Ron had taken a knarl as well, but Hermione had picked a unicorn.  
  
"So you won't be able to cheat off me," she explained her choice to the boys.  
  
Back in the common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron worked on their homework. Harry felt a sense of accomplishment as he finished his Potions essay. Next, he took his Transfiguration spell book and began to reread the chapter.  
  
He was interrupted by Katie Bell.  
  
"I asked the kid," she said.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Ron.  
  
"And I okayed it with McGonagall," continued Katie.  
  
"Okayed what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Daric Jackson!" Katie exploded. "He'll be on the team!"  
  
"Oh," said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"First practice is Saturday," Katie added. "I changed it."  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because Friday I'll have to teach Daric about Quidditch!" Katie shouted. "Honestly, you two are thick."  
  
Harry finished his Transfiguration homework before heading to bed. He had another dreamless night, thankfully.  
  
That Friday, Harry had another new class to look forward to: Study of Ancient Runes, right after breakfast.  
  
"It's not that bad," Hermione assured him as they headed toward class. "Professor Branstone's really nice."  
  
They sat down in class and waited for the bell to ring. As it did, Professor Branstone swept into the classroom. She was short and looked to be about 30. She had blond hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes.  
  
"Ancient Runes," she began. "We begin studying them this year. Can anyone remind me what a rune is, exactly?"  
  
To nobody's surprise, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"A rune is a method of short messages without using the written word."  
  
"Good, five points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Branstone. "This year we will study the ancient runes. They are symbols that most often meant things like 'Stay away!' or 'Danger!' Copy down these symbols, please."  
  
She waved her wand at the board and twenty runes appeared. Harry recognized a few from Dumbledore's robes from the Welcoming Feast. The class was fairly dull. Harry had to memorize all the funny symbols by the next week, when he would receive a test on them and receive twenty more to memorize.  
  
On their way to lunch, they passed the staff room and couldn't help overhearing the people inside.  
  
"He's still not back, Severus!" Professor McGonagall said urgently.  
  
"Albus is not yet concerned," said Snape smoothly.  
  
"Yes, but I am!" McGonagall shouted.  
  
"I am not worrying until Albus worries," answered Snape.  
  
"We can't keep covering for him! The students have begun asking about him! 'Where is Professor Flitwick, Professor?' 'When will Professor Flitwick be back, Professor?' They aren't happy with my explanation!"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged significant looks. It had been Flitwick Mrs. Weasley was talking about.  
  
"We owe the students no explanation, Minerva," said Snape.  
  
"Chorin was expected back a month ago!" Professor McGonagall was practically screaming.  
  
"Quiet," said Snape. "People could be listening." Harry heard him start toward the door, and he and Hermione fled.  
  
"We have to tell Ron!" Hermione said, once they were a safe distance away.  
  
"So Flitwick is in trouble!" Harry said.  
  
"Sounds that way," said Hermione.  
  
"And he must be in the Order," continued Harry. "I didn't see him at all summer before last, did you?"  
  
"Maybe he just joined," said Hermione dismissively.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron was walking toward them.  
  
Hermione told him everything. By the end of the story, Ron's eyes were big.  
  
"What d'you reckon Flitwick was doing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione.  
  
"It has to have been something important," Harry said. "McGonagall thinks he's in trouble."  
  
"I hope he's okay," said Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," said Harry.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice behind them.  
  
Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed  
  
Professor Snape glared at the three of them.  
  
"Been eavesdropping, have we?" Snape asked them.  
  
Hermione trembled slightly. Ron's face was white. Harry glared right back at Snape.  
  
"Yeah, we have!" Harry shouted. "We want to know what's going on! One of our teachers is missing! D'you think we don't care?"  
  
"It is none of your business," Snape said icily.  
  
"It is too!" Harry argued. "One of our teachers is in danger! He's taught us for five years! Do you honestly think we don't worry about him?"  
  
Snape looked at each of them, livid. "Follow me," he said, and walked down the hall. Without looking at each other, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him. Snape stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasty!" Snape said to it. The gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a moving, spiral, staircase. He stepped onto it, and they followed his example. Harry recognized it. This was the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Stay here," commanded Snape, as he left them standing in the office. It looked quite the same as last year. The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses lined the walls. A set of bookshelves along one wall held the Sorting Hat. Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, sat in a perch nearby.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape swept into the office. "Sit down," said Dumbledore, drawing up three chairs. Snape stood nearby.  
  
"Professor Snape has told me that you three overheard a private conversation between Professor McGonagall and himself," said Dumbledore, peering at them over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"We couldn't help overhearing!" Harry argued. "Professor McGonagall was shouting!"  
  
"None the less," said Dumbledore. "You purposely listened to a confidential conversation that did not concern you."  
  
Harry couldn't believe this. Why did everyone think that this didn't concern him? Did they think he wasn't supposed to worry about a teacher that had mysteriously vanished?  
"However," continued Dumbledore. "I will tell you enough to put you at ease."  
  
"All right," agreed Ron.  
  
"Chorin Flitwick," said Dumbledore seriously. "Was on a mission ordered by me, for the Order of the Phoenix. He was expected back a month ago and has not informed us of his whereabouts."  
  
"What was he doing?" Harry asked at once.  
  
"He was traveling to a group of wizards and witches on personal business. He also needed to inform them of Voldemort's return and persuade them to join our side," said Dumbledore.  
  
"And he's not back yet," echoed Hermione. "Why not? Were these wizards dangerous?"  
  
"No more than you or I," said Dumbledore gravely. "But if I tell you any more, I might as well join you to the Order. Good evening."  
  
He stood. Snape swept the three out of the office. When they were alone again, Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked about what they'd learned.  
  
"Where d'you suppose he went?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione, biting her lip. "But I think it must be somewhere far from here and isolated. He said they didn't know of Voldemort's return."  
  
"What do you think he was doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry thoughtfully. "But Dumbledore didn't seem too concerned. I'm sure he's all right."  
  
But laying in bed that night, Harry wasn't so sure. He was afraid that, whatever the reason Flitwick was delayed, it had something to do with him, Harry. And he didn't want to be the cause of another person's death.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke early and hurried to the Quidditch field with his broomstick. Ron followed him shortly. When they reached the field, Katie was waiting for them.  
  
"Perfect conditions!" she said brightly, motioning around at the cloudless sky.  
  
The boys followed her into the changing rooms. There they found the rest of the team gathered: Ginny, the new kid Daric, and the two previous beaters. When they had changed, they gathered to listen to Katie's inevitable speech.  
  
"All right," she said, pacing. "This year we're going to win it! The Quidditch Cup is ours! We've gotten it for the past three years and there's no excuse to go losing it now! Come on, let's go!"  
  
The practice that followed was one of Harry's hardest yet. On one hand, Harry loved the feeling of being back on the field. On the other hand, Katie was tougher than Angelina and Wood put together. He heard the whistle blow.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Katie bellowed at the beaters. Harry looked around at them. One of them looked uncertain.  
  
"You're not supposed to hit us, you morons!" Katie shouted. Harry looked behind Katie to the other Chasers. Ginny was holding her arm at a strange angle. Daric looked terrified.  
  
"We'll have to end practice," said Katie resignedly. "He's broken Ginny's arm. Back to the changing rooms."  
  
"D'you think Ginny'll be all right?" Ron asked Harry on their way back to the castle.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey can fix broken bones fast. Remember, she regrew half my bones in second year."  
  
"We've got idiot beaters," said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
"They'll learn," Harry said uncertainly.  
  
They climbed through the portrait hole, where they found Hermione studying her runes. She looked up when she saw them come in.  
  
"How was practice?" she asked.  
  
"It didn't last long," answered Harry.  
  
"Ginny broke her arm," explained Ron.  
  
"Is she all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She will be," said Harry.  
  
"I've been researching wizarding communities," said Hermione. "I found a few that are very isolated in Europe."  
  
"Good!" said Harry. "Let's hear them."  
  
"First," said Hermione. "Is the group that lives in the high Alps. Muggles can't climb that far up, so they're safe from detection. Second, is the group on the island of Cyprus. They're clear out in the Mediterranean. Third."  
  
"Those Cyprus people could be that!" interrupted Ron. "Clear out in the sea, no one could get news to them very fast!"  
  
"I wasn't finished," said Hermione. "There's also a group on an island off of Switzerland. They have the whole island as unplottable, so they're very protected and very hard to find. I was thinking that maybe Flitwick couldn't find them, got lost, and perhaps taken by the dark forces."  
  
"That makes sense," said Harry slowly. "Are those the only three?"  
  
"The only ones that I've been able to find," Hermione answered.  
  
* * *  
  
Next Thursday, during Transfiguration, Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was definitely bothered by something. She had trouble starting class and then couldn't concentrate on what she was saying.  
  
"Yes, Human Transfiguration," she said. "Er. it's difficult. So we'll be. it's difficult, and so."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked down at the floor as if it would have instructions for her on what to say.  
  
"What's the matter, Professor?" Dean asked.  
  
"Nothing, Thomas," McGonagall said quickly.  
  
"You can tell us," said Parvati.  
  
"It concerns the teachers," Professor McGonagall said heavily.  
  
"What's going on, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, as if thinking, and then briskly walked back around the desk. The class waited, holding their breaths.  
  
"Human Transfiguration," said Professor McGonagall. "Is very difficult, so we will be. it's difficult you see. so we'll."  
  
They couldn't get a word out of her. The bell rang for next class, and Harry quickly gathered his books and hurried off to find Hermione for Arithmancy. With her help, he had finally memorized the meaning of all the numbers. Hermione was in the classroom already. Harry sat down by her and quickly told her what had happened in Transfiguration.  
  
"So it's gotten serious," said Hermione. "Or else no one will believe Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Quiet, class," said Professor Vector, sweeping into the room as the bell rang. Her green eyes glanced over the class, and she quickly went to the blackboard.  
  
Harry felt the same startling feeling when he saw her. She looked so much like his mom, that he couldn't help jumping whenever he saw her. Arithmancy class was very dull. The only interesting thing that happened was that, through adding values of the numbers, Harry found that he was living an easy, care-free life, and the most important thing he did was give good advice.  
  
"This class is turning out to be just like Trelawney's," Hermione said angrily as they left. "Honestly, I might walk out on this class too."  
  
"Then who would help me with my homework?" Harry teased.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You're right, I'll have to stick around."  
  
They headed down to lunch, where they saw Draco Malfoy surrounded by a group of people (mostly Slytherins) apparently telling a suspenseful story. Hermione and Harry went closer to hear.  
  
"You all know how Flitwick's missing," said Draco. "Well, I may be the only person in Hogwarts who knows why!"  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
"I guess," continued Draco. "He got on the wrong side of Professor Black. You all know what he is!"  
  
"He was cleared," said Susan Bones coolly. "It was all a big misunderstanding."  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Draco asked her evilly. "Professor Black blackmailed the paper to clear him, and Flitwick got in the way. Said it wasn't right for Black to scare them like that. Well, Black didn't take to that too kindly. As soon as Flitwick was alone, Black killed him! That's why none of the teachers will talk about it. They're too scared that they'll be next."  
  
This was met by an ominous silence in which everyone but Susan, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other in sudden understanding and fear.  
  
"And," said Draco. "We'd better do something about it if no one else is going to! I don't want to have a murderer as my teacher!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" cried many of the Slytherins.  
  
"That's a load of bull," Susan said angrily, above the shouts of the Slytherins. "My Aunt works at the Ministry. She told me it was a big mistake, Black is innocent. The real person to worry about is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Malfoy sneered at her. "Maybe your Auntie is too scared to tell the true version."  
  
Harry was furious. This was what Hermione had meant, when she said Malfoy would make things hard for Sirius. Flitwick's disappearance was highly convenient for Malfoy. He looked at Hermione to tell her this, but she wasn't there. He looked for her, startled, but it didn't take long to find her. She was walking straight toward Malfoy. Malfoy didn't notice her, he was to busy glaring at Susan, who looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Hermione reached Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. Hermione reached her hand back and punched him in the face as hard as she could manage. Malfoy fell backward, head over heels, and straight into a group of fifth years. He untangled himself and stood up quickly.  
  
"Your lies won't work," Hermione said to him.  
  
"They already have," said Malfoy, looking slightly mad.  
  
"They won't work on everyone," said Hermione, aggravated. "And it'll have to work on everyone to get Professor Black fired."  
  
"What would you know about it?" sneered Draco, the area around his eye starting to turn purple. "Can you come up with a better explanation?"  
  
Hermione didn't say a word, which Harry thought must be taking a lot of self control. Harry was angry though. Hermione was telling the truth, and she was being humiliated.  
  
"I dare say she could," Harry said loudly, pushing through the crowd to Hermione's side. "But she doesn't have to at your demand."  
  
Malfoy's sneer disappeared. "Two against one, that's hardly fair," he whined.  
  
Harry glared at him. "You don't mind when the odds are in your favor," he said coolly.  
  
Malfoy couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he turned and sat down at the Slytherin table. The crowd thinned as they went to their different tables for lunch. Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"No problem," said Harry. "What are friends for?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I think we stopped him that time. Hardly anyone will believe him now."  
  
"Why won't they believe him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," she said sweetly. "He agreed with me that he was lying. Didn't you hear him after I told him his lies wouldn't work? 'They already have.'"  
  
Chapter 16: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
The next few months were normal, other than the fact that Flitwick still hadn't returned, and all the teachers were starting to get edgy. Malfoy was very quiet, almost reclusive. He didn't come out with anything new about Sirius, anyway. The rumors that Malfoy had instigated had died down almost instantly. Harry was having much difficulty in his Arithmancy class. It was harder even than it had been earlier in the year. Then, one blustery morning in November, came the first Quidditch match of the season.  
  
The Gryffindor team was more than ready. Ginny's arm was good as new, and the two beaters were much more coordinated. Now they sometimes managed to hit the bludgers. Daric Jackson turned out to be a great flyer. He was nearly as good as Ginny and Katie. Ron was much better at protecting the goal, and Harry could catch the Snitch faster than ever.  
  
"It's time," said Katie, giving the speech before the game in the changing rooms. "To show them what we're made of. To show the whole world how much we've learned!"  
  
"Katie," interrupted Ginny.  
  
"Yes?" asked Katie, looking disgruntled.  
  
"The whole world isn't watching," Ginny pointed out. "It's just the school."  
  
"Oh, right," said Katie. "It's just a figure of speech! C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Harry noticed Daric Jackson looking extremely pale. He went over to him.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said.  
  
Daric just looked up at him.  
  
"I felt the same way before my first match," Harry continued.  
  
"But you're really good," Daric argued. "You started your first year and you were brilliant!"  
  
"Um. thanks," said Harry, caught off guard. "But you're good, too."  
  
"You really think so?" Daric asked, looking a good deal happier.  
  
"Yes," said Harry firmly. "As good as Ginny and Katie."  
  
"Thanks," said Daric.  
The team mounted their broomsticks and waited for the Slytherins to come onto the field. They heard Lee's voice begin the commentary.  
  
"Is that Lee?" Harry asked Katie. "Didn't he leave last year?"  
  
"I thought so," she said, looking out onto the field. "but that's him."  
  
"And here comes the Slytherin team," Lee said in a bored voice. "Montague, Warrington, Pucey, Bletchley, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Clap, if you feel like it."  
  
"Let's go," said Katie, as she flew out on her broomstick. The team followed her.  
  
"And the Gryffindors!" said Lee much more excitedly. "Bell, Jackson, Weasley, Weasley, Kirke, Sloper, and Potter! Let's have some applause for the Gryffindors!"  
  
Harry looked to the box. Lee was indeed talking into his magical megaphone. McGonagall supervised him as always.  
  
"I know you're all confused," said Lee into the megaphone. "Why I'm here. But forget it and just enjoy my incredibly biased commentary!"  
  
McGonagall didn't seem to be paying attention. Or else, she had given up trying to make Lee Jordan give a fair, unbiased commentary.  
  
"Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch," continued Lee. "And the Quaffle is up. Bell takes the pitch! Passes to Jackson to Weasley to Bell to Jackson to Bell to Jackson. He's advancing to the goal. He throws.score! Gryffindor leads! 10-0!"  
  
Feeling a little guilty, Harry stopped watching the match and began searching for the Golden Snitch, but still listening to the commentary closely.  
  
"And it's back to Bell to Weasley. The Slytherins are no match for Gryffindor today! Ha! Oh," Lee swore into the megaphone. "Bludger sent by Crabbe hits Weasley, she drops the Quaffle. Warrington catches, and passes to Montague. yes! Nice bludger from Sloper! Bell catches the Quaffle, flies to the Gryffindor end, and she scores! 20-0 to Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor end of the stands erupted in cheers. Harry was busy following a flash of gold that turned out to be Ginny's earrings. He searched the field carefully for the Snitch.  
  
"Warrington takes possession, passes to Pucey, he's heading for the goal. C'mon, Ron! And he's blocked it! Yes! Gryffindor takes possession; Jackson passes to Weasley, who passes to Bell, who heads to the Slytherin goal, THAT WAS A FOUL!"  
  
Harry looked back at the game. The keeper, Bletchley, had flown out straight into Katie and knocked her off her broom, so that she was hanging on with one hand. He looked back to Lee Jordan.  
  
"THOUGHT YOU COULD AWAY WITH IT, HUH? YOU FILTHY, STUPID, A-" Lee let off a long string of swearing. McGonagall looked like she was actually smiling.  
  
Harry used the time to search for the Golden Snitch. In a breathless moment, he saw it. It was fluttering near Malfoy who didn't notice because he was watching Katie, laughing. He'd never catch it before Malfoy. Harry quickly dived to the ground near Katie, pretending he saw the Snitch. Malfoy followed him immediately.  
  
"AND, it looks like Potter's seen the Snitch! Go, Harry! C'mon, catch it before that slimeball."  
  
Harry flew up out of his dive at the last minute and Malfoy crashed into the ground.  
  
"That's the Wrongski Feint!" said Lee excitedly. "Maybe Malfoy won't be able to return to the game! Oh no, he's getting up."  
  
Harry looked back to where the Snitch had been. It had disappeared.  
  
"Oh," said Lee suddenly. "Back to the match, then. Bell to Weasley to Bell to Weasley. She scores! 30 - 0 to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry scanned the game for any sign of the Snitch. As he looked up at Professor McGonagall, he saw it. It was right beside Lee. Harry flew as fast as he could clear across the field, straight toward Lee.  
  
"What's Potter doing?" Lee asked into the megaphone. "It looks like he's. AARGH!!!"  
  
Lee dived to the floor as Harry flew straight into the box and reached for the Snitch. His fingers closed around the tiny golden ball. Harry pulled his broom up and landed smoothly beside Lee, who was huddled on the floor.  
  
"You can get up," Harry told him.  
  
Lee looked up cautiously and then got to his feet, after seeing the Snitch in Harry's hand.  
  
"Potter's caught the Snitch!" Lee shouted into the megaphone. "180 - 0. Gryffindor wins!"  
  
He covered the megaphone with his hand as the Gryffindors stampeded onto the field.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Lee in a low voice. "Fred and George gave me a message to pass on to you."  
  
He handed Harry a rolled up and sealed piece of parchment. Harry took it and looked at the seal closely. He'd never seen one like it. It had three W's linked together with two wands crossed above them.  
  
"Got to run," said Lee cheerfully. "See you next game."  
  
He disapparated, leaving Harry standing with Professor McGonagall. He was incredibly confused. What did Fred and George want to tell him? Professor McGonagall was beaming.  
  
"Well done, Potter!" she said excitedly. "That was a spectacular catch! You'd better join the celebration. They'll be wanting you."  
  
Harry mounted his Firebolt and flew down to the field, where the Gryffindors swept over him.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" screamed Ron.  
  
"You did that Wrongski Feint just as good as Krum!" shrieked Ginny.  
  
"Perfect, Harry!" shouted Katie. "That was perfect!"  
  
Harry celebrated with the rest of them, forgetting about the letter until that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the fire in the common room, working on homework for Charms.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," said Harry. "I forgot to tell you. Lee gave me a letter. Said it was from Fred and George."  
  
"Open it!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry broke the seal, unrolled the parchment, and began to read the letter out loud.  
  
To our dear old friend Harry:  
  
How's it going, old boy? Do you miss us yet? Lee offered to sneak into the school and deliver it for us without anyone knowing he was even there, so, naturally, we agreed. We're very busy. Business is booming.  
  
We've been eavesdropping on meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. Even though we're of age AND out of school now, Mum still won't let us join. We found out something that may be of interest to you.  
  
Have you noticed that one of your teachers is missing? Mysteriously vanished? Namely, Professor Flitwick? Of course, he's so small that you may not have noticed.  
  
Anyway, the Order had an urgent meeting two nights ago. Dear old Flitwick disappeared while searching for some people. He was looking for the people that created the Veil of Artefeci. We couldn't find out where he was going. Mum found us and threw us out.  
  
We hope this will be of help to you. The Order thinks Flitwick's in danger. McGonagall nearly cried. It was a very dramatic meeting.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
  
p.s. Did you like our seal? WWW for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The two wands for the two of us.  
  
Harry finished reading and looked up at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Looking for the people that made the veil?" Ron said. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
"Probably to find out more about it," said Hermione. "No one seems to know very much about this veil."  
  
"It brought Sirius back, and that's all that I need to know about it," said Harry.  
  
Chapter 16: Firenze's Sacrifice  
  
The weeks leading up to Christmas holiday were filled with laughter, joy, students breaking more rules than any other time of the year, and Filch running around giving everyone detentions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent every free moment they had looking for information about the Veil of Artefeci. As a result, they spent much of their time up to Christmas in the library with Madam Pince, who watched them warily, as if afraid they would burn her precious books. On the last day of term, they searched the library one last time.  
  
"We haven't found anything!" Ron exploded after an especially long and fruitless search.  
  
"Patience is a virtue," muttered Hermione, skimming through Olde and Forgotten Artifacts.  
  
Ron ignored her and turned to Harry. "There has to be something in the whole library about the veil! Why don't we just ask Madam Pince?"  
  
Harry looked over at the librarian, who was glaring at the two of them. "Are you serious?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Yes!" Ron exploded. "I'm sick of it! We keep looking and looking and find nothing!"  
  
Hermione slammed Olde and Forgotten Artifacts shut. "We can't ask her for help," she said quietly. "Because we don't want anyone to know what we're doing. We'll find it. Just be patient."  
  
"Patience," muttered Ron. But he walked over to another bookshelf and pulled a large textbook off.  
  
Harry was desperately trying to remember every minute of History of Magic class. What if Professor Binns had mentioned it once?  
  
At half past six, they put their books back and headed to dinner, defeated.  
  
"We can always come back during holiday," said Harry. None of them were going home for Christmas. Hermione's family was going to America to visit Matt, and she didn't want to tag along. Ron said that he didn't want to go home because his mother was always awful during the holidays, but Harry knew he wanted to stay with him and Hermione.  
  
They turned into the Great Hall and were met by Ginny.  
  
"Hagrid's gone," she said.  
  
"Gone?" repeated Harry. "Where? Why?"  
  
"I don't know!" Ginny said. "He wasn't there for our Care of Magical Creatures lesson and I haven't seen him anywhere all over the whole castle!"  
  
Harry turned and ran out to the front doors. He pushed one open and ran outside. The snow was coming down fast and thick. Slipping on the snow and ice, Harry ran to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry shouted. He pounded on the door. "Hagrid? Hagrid!"  
  
There was no answer. The cabin was dark. Harry sat down in front of the door to think. Where was he?  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked through the whirlwind of white and saw Hermione and Ron coming toward him.  
  
"Harry, did you find him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," said Harry. He suddenly realized how cold it was.  
  
"I have an idea," said Hermione. "Follow me."  
  
She walked straight into the Forbidden Forest. Harry was freezing. He wished he had brought his cloak.  
  
"Shall we go, then?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry resignedly.  
  
They headed for the spot that Hermione had disappeared to.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called softly.  
  
"Hermione, where are you?" Harry called.  
  
Hermione didn't reappear. Now Harry was getting nervous.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he bellowed as loud as he could.  
  
Hermione appeared from behind a cluster of thick trees. "What?" she asked, sounding irritated.  
  
"Don't go off like that," said Ron. "We were afraid you'd."  
"Thanks," said Hermione. "but please keep your voices down."  
  
The three started walking toward the center of the forest, Hermione leading.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked her after a few minutes.  
  
"I think Hagrid may have come back here for Grawp," she said.  
  
"Grawp's still here?" Ron asked. "Hagrid's brother? The giant Grawp?"  
  
"I'm assuming so," said Hermione. "Where else would he be?"  
  
They walked on in silence. The area around began to feel familiar to Harry. Soon, they came to a clearing. Grawp was laying down in the middle of it, asleep.  
  
"Let's look for Hagrid," Ron whispered. "And try not to wake Grawp up!"  
  
Harry slipped around the still giant to search for Hagrid. He didn't see him anywhere and turned to go back to his friends, when he looked more closely at Grawp. The giant wasn't breathing.  
  
Harry moved closer to the giant. His eyes were closed and the back of his head was matted with blood.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Come here!" Harry shouted, forgetting about trying to be quiet.  
  
They didn't come. Harry slipped around Grawp to where they had been minutes before. To his horror, he saw a large group of centaurs, two of which were hanging on to Hermione and Ron, so they couldn't get away. Harry froze.  
  
"Did we not warn you never to come into this forest?" boomed the deep voice of Bane, one of the centaurs.  
  
"You did," said Harry slowly. "But we meant no harm. We're looking for Hagrid."  
  
"But you ignored our warning," said Bane. "Now you must die, like your friend."  
  
"You killed Grawp?" Harry asked angrily. "Why?"  
  
"He attacked us," said Bane. "But I wasn't referring to the giant."  
  
"Who then?" Harry asked warily.  
  
"Hagrid," said Bane.  
  
"You killed Hagrid?" Harry shouted at them.  
  
"He ignored our warning never to come in here again, as did you three."  
  
Harry's insides were burning. No, not Hagrid. Please not Hagrid.  
  
"Now," continued Bane calmly. "We must kill you too. Good-bye, Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
"Silence her!" Bane ordered the centaur holding Hermione.  
  
The centaur let go of her for an instant and fixed an arrow to his bowstring. Hermione started to run.  
  
"No!" shouted Harry, running in between Hermione and the centaur.  
  
Bane pointed an arrow at Harry. Harry closed his eyes. This was it. He was going to die trying to save his friends.  
  
Harry heard the sound of hoofbeats running, steadily coming closer. He opened his eyes. Firenze leaped out from the trees and in between the centaurs and Harry. Hermione ran up to Harry and clung to him, crying. The centaur holding Ron let go of him to get out his bow and arrow. Ron ran to his friends.  
  
"Do not harm them," Firenze said to Bane.  
  
"You have no authority here," said Bane.  
  
"You do not kill the innocent," said Firenze.  
  
"Things have changed," said Bane.  
  
"You say you serve no human," said Firenze. "but I know better now."  
  
"We do serve no human," said Bane. "The Dark Lord is much, much more than human."  
  
"Take me," said Firenze. "But let the little ones go."  
  
"I cannot do that," said Bane. "My Master's orders were to lure the children into the forest and kill them."  
  
"I warn you," said Firenze. "Do not harm the children."  
  
"We will not take orders from you!" shouted Bane.  
  
Firenze leaped toward Bane, hooves hitting him from all directions. Firenze knocked Bane to the ground. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched, too scared to move.  
  
"Run!" Firenze shouted to them. "Tell Dumbledore!"  
  
Ron began to move jerkily away. Harry started toward the centaur battle.  
  
"Run!" Firenze ordered again. Hermione tried to pull Harry away. Reluctantly, Harry turned and ran. They stopped a few yards away and looked back at the battle. Firenze was hardly visible amid all the flying hooves. Harry suddenly saw him, climbing to the highest point in the clearing. There was the hiss of an arrow, and Firenze fell to his knees.  
  
Hermione sank to the ground. "I can't do this," she wailed. Ron picked her up, and he and Harry ran for the grounds, not looking back. But they couldn't erase the sounds of the centaurs shouting and cheering. Firenze had fallen.  
  
They reached the grounds and the snow fell on them heavily. Halfway to the castle, Harry sank into the snow. Beside him, he heard Ron fall. It was so cold. Harry sank into the snow, letting the cold envelope him. Everything went black.  
  
Chapter 17: A Lesson in Ancient Runes  
  
Harry woke in Dumbledore's office. He wondered vaguely why he was there, and then he remembered. The forest, the centaurs, Firenze, Hagrid. Harry looked around him. Hermione and Ron were both asleep, in chairs on either side of Harry. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, watching them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry weakly. "We just."  
  
Professor Dumbledore silenced him. "Let me talk first, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at him and waited.  
  
"Yesterday evening, a very distraught Ginny Weasley came into my office, crying that Hagrid was missing and that you and your friends went out to look for him. I dropped all that I was doing and followed her to the grounds. On the way, she told me that she had seen Hermione, followed by you and Ron, go into the forest. I became extremely alarmed and asked her how long ago this had been. She told me it was about two hours ago. I hurried toward the forest, but had hardly taken ten paces when I saw you and your friends laying unconscious in the snow. I levitated you back to the castle, to my office, where I have waited ever since for you to wake up and tell me what happened. Madam Pomfrey, of course, demanded to see you all and gave you potion for exposure to the cold."  
  
Dumbledore paused in his speech. "That is all that I know of the matter," he said. "I need to hear the rest from you."  
  
Harry slowly began to tell him, beginning with Ginny frantically telling them that Hagrid was missing and ending with him falling into the snow. Dumbledore didn't interrupt him once.  
  
When Harry had finished, Dumbledore spoke heavily. "So Hagrid is gone," he said.  
  
Dumbledore confirming it made the news much worse. Harry felt the tears coming to his eyes. He had lost another close to him. All because of Voldemort.  
  
"On Voldemort's orders," said Harry bitterly. "And Hagrid was a pawn to him! Voldemort used him to lure me into the forest!"  
  
Dumbledore looked very, very old. "Such are the ways of Lord Voldemort," he said sadly. "Human lives mean nothing to him."  
  
Harry began to cry. Voldemort had killed everyone dear to him! First his father, then his mother, then Sirius, and now Hagrid, and Firenze too. He had Sirius back now, though. It hadn't worked. Harry still had Sirius and Hermione and Ron. But he would take them next. Voldemort would kill everyone close to him before killing Harry. He knew it. First Voldemort would envelop him in despair, and then he'd move in for the kill.  
  
Why Hagrid? Why did he have to kill Hagrid? Hagrid was the first grown person Harry had met who cared about him. Hagrid had been his friend. Now, Harry would never hear his voice again, would never see him again. He buried his face in his hands and screwed his eyes shut.  
  
"It is right to grieve," said Dumbledore softly. "It is right to be sad. Don't let your hate consume you of all other emotions. When you do that, Voldemort has already won."  
  
Harry looked up at the old man through tear-streamed eyes. His vision was blurry. "Firenze is gone too. He died to save us," Harry said, feeling another wave of sadness.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It is the greatest gift of all," he said. "Life. Firenze died so you could live. His sacrifice will never be forgotten."  
  
"Why me?" Harry asked him, tears streaming down his face. "Why does it have to be me? People have died on my account! I wish none of this had ever happened!"  
  
"So do all who have been in your position, but it is not for them to decide. There are greater forces in this world besides Lord Voldemort and you, Harry. You and he do not have control over everything," said Dumbledore gravely. "nor does Sybill Trelawney."  
  
Harry looked at him closely. "Are you saying."  
  
Just then, Ron and Hermione woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, holding her head as if it hurt.  
  
"I will tell them, Harry," said Dumbledore. "You may go if you wish to."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks and left the room. Everything felt like a dream. He'd wake up, and Hagrid and Firenze would be alive. On his way back to the dormitory, Harry wondered vaguely why there were so few people in the halls. Then he remembered; it was Christmas tomorrow. They had left for holiday. It didn't feel like Christmas. The only time he had felt this bad had been when Cedric and Sirius had died.  
  
Maybe I should make a list, Harry thought bitterly, of all the people who have died because of me. I'll start with Mum.  
He sank into a chair by the fire in the common room. He felt thoroughly miserable. He stared into the fire, thinking, while he waited for Ron and Hermione to come back. Harry suddenly realized something. Voldemort was winning. He had gathered the centaurs, the dementors, and his faithful Death Eaters to his side. He had killed many. It was only a matter of time before he started his killing sprees again. Harry had to stop him. It was in the prophecy, either he or Voldemort must die. But Professor Dumbledore had said that Sibyll Trelawney didn't control everything. Was he trying to give Harry a hint? Trelawney had made that prophecy years ago, when Harry was born.  
  
Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. They looked as miserable as Harry felt. Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Ron and Hermione sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore's written to Mum, just now," said Ron. "To tell her."  
  
Harry stared blankly into the fire. None of them spoke for the rest of the evening. At 10:00, they went to bed.  
  
Harry's dreams were much worse. He dreamed of walking through a dark forest, snow falling around him. He came to the clearing and found Hagrid and Sirius both dead. Voldemort stood over them, laughing. Harry's mother ran out in front of Harry. Voldemort rose his wand and killed her. She fell to the ground beside them. James Potter ran into the clearing and Voldemort killed him too. Then Cedric appeared. "Harry! I've won!" he called to him. Harry tried to tell him they'd lost, they'd already lost, but Voldemort killed Cedric. Hermione and Ron were racing across the clearing toward Harry. Firenze jumped in the way. Voldemort killed them all. Hermione fell at Harry's feet, lifeless. Voldemort advanced on Harry, wand raised, but put it down, saying "I'm leaving you with your misery." Voldemort disappeared and Harry couldn't move. He was stuck in the clearing with all the dead, powerless.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day felt nothing like Christmas. Sure, Harry woke up and the pile of presents was at the foot of his bed. Snow was still falling outside the window, but Harry felt no happiness, only sorrow. He dully moved toward his presents, to open them. Ron was up as well and looked just as happy as Harry.  
  
Harry opened his first two presents, from Ron and Hermione. Ron had given him a book of Quidditch teams. Hermione had given him a large container of chocolate frogs. He opened a small package from Sirius. Inside was a knife to replace the one he'd melted last year, that would open any lock. There were three left. Harry looked at the first. It was from Aunt Petunia. He opened it and found a book of jinxes. Where had she gotten it? A note fell out of it onto Harry's lap. He read it. Harry,  
  
Your friend's mother, Mrs. Weasley took me to Diagon Alley to buy you a Christmas present. She said that you were talented in Defense Magic, so I thought you might like this.  
  
Love,  
  
Aunt Petunia  
  
Wow. A good Christmas present from the Dursleys, well one of them. He looked to the last two presents. The nearest one said 'from Hagrid' on the top. Harry took a deep breath and opened it. Rock cakes. Hagrid made the worst rock cakes in the world. Harry sighed, his last present from Hagrid was one that he'd never use. He reached for the last present which had no name on it.  
  
"Ron," he called.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Look at this. There's no name on it."  
  
Ron walked over and picked up the package. "Feels like a book," he said, weighing it.  
  
Harry took it back and opened it. The cover said Picture Album in fancy, curly handwriting. Harry opened it. Pictures of a baby, captioned 'Lily' lined the pages. He flipped through it. His mother smiled up from every picture. In one picture, she was surrounded by two other little girls, one older, one younger. They were about preschool age. The one on the left Harry recognized immediately as Aunt Petunia. The girl on the right, the younger one, he had never seen before. He looked through the rest. The pictures followed his mother from infancy to adulthood. There was one near the end of Lily and James, both seventeen, at Hogwarts. They were posed in front of the lake, both waving furiously at Harry.  
  
Hermione came in to the room.  
  
"Happy Christmas," she said dully. Then she noticed Harry's book. "What've you got there?"  
  
"Pictures of Mum," said Harry.  
  
"Who sent it?" she asked.  
"There was no name on it," answered Ron.  
  
"Hmmm." said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
The rest of Christmas was uneventful. Harry was grateful when term started again, because then he had something to concentrate on besides Hagrid and Firenze, work. In Ancient Runes class one morning, Professor Branstone announced that they were moving on to the Atlantean runes.  
  
"What are Atlantean runes?" asked Neville.  
  
"Those that were used in the city of Atlantis," answered Professor Branstone matter of factly.  
  
"Atlantis isn't real, is it?" Hermione asked. "Isn't it just a story?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," said Professor Branstone. "It's very real. The city is underwater, but life is still supported by the witches and wizards who live there."  
  
"People live there today?" asked Susan.  
  
"Yes," said Professor Branstone. "The Atlanteans are great craftsmen. They've created some of the greatest sculptures and works of the ages. They are all artists. Atlantis is a community separate from all others. what is it Potter?"  
  
Harry had raised his hand. "So they're a very isolated community?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I just said," agreed Professor Branstone.  
  
"And they make things," continued Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Professor Branstone. "The greatest craftsmen of the ages."  
  
"Did they make the Veil of Artefeci?" Harry asked. He heard Hermione draw in her breath.  
  
"That was one of their greatest treasures," Professor Branstone said. "A great artist by the name of Inigo Skulif created that veil, a very powerful wizard. Legend says he wrote down its secrets in a diary and hid it from all. He said the veil was too powerful, but he, its maker, couldn't destroy it. They say that the diary has instructions on how to demolish the veil."  
  
"Where is the diary?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Lost," answered Professor Branstone. "to all mankind. It is a sad story. A wizard of the time, his name is forgotten, became very greedy. He wanted the veil, and he'd go to any lengths to take it for his own. He gathered an army and marched to Atlantis. When he arrived, he demanded the veil. Inigo would not give it to him. The wizard and his army attacked the city. In the midst of the fighting, the wizard slipped off to the room where the veil was held and took it from its place. Unbeknownst to him, Inigo had placed a spell on the veil, so that if it was moved, the Great Waters of the Sea would rise and Atlantis would sink into the sea, lost forever. Well, the waters began to rise. The wizard panicked. He used a spell to carry him and the veil away to safety. His army tried to swim away. Every last one of them drowned. The Atlanteans stayed in their city and lived on, beneath the water. They had jinxed the entire city. A bubble of air repels all the water so that they can live."  
  
"How do they get food?" Neville asked.  
  
"They grow their own gardens," said Professor Branstone. "And never run out of food. They say it is a peaceful community, where the greed and evil of man has not penetrated. That is why You-Know-Who is probably interested in it."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry urgently.  
  
"One of his main goals is to conquer the city of Atlantis and to corrupt it, to bring evil to live beneath the waters. So far, he has not succeeded."  
  
"So Voldemort wants to take over the city," said Hermione. "Because he will have changed what was pure and good into evil."  
  
"Yes, that is his delight," said Professor Branstone. "Changing the good into evil."  
  
The bell interrupted the silence of the classroom.  
  
"I'll see you next week!" called Professor Branstone.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked quickly away from class.  
  
"This is it!" said Harry. "Flitwick's gone to Atlantis."  
  
Chapter 18: Midnight Meeting  
  
Delighted with their new found information, Harry, Hermione, and Ron now researched Atlantis in the library.  
  
"Look at this!" said Ron, shoving his book on top of the one Harry was skimming through. "It's a map of the city."  
  
Harry pulled it closer and looked it over carefully. There seemed to be one main entrance that let people in and out of the city. The map was very useful. However, Harry hadn't been able to figure out where in the ocean Atlantis was exactly.  
  
"Copy it down," Harry told Ron. "It could come in useful."  
  
At eight o'clock, Madam Pince shooed them out of the library. Ron was the first to traipse upstairs for bed. Hermione shortly followed his example. Harry's thoughts wouldn't settle enough for him to even begin to get tired. He was thinking, trying to figure out the location of Atlantis. If he could only discover it, during Easter holiday, Hermione, Ron, and him could go and try to save Flitwick. No, Harry wouldn't make Ron and Hermione go with him. It was very dangerous, and they'd probably be breaking some rule, somehow.  
  
Harry stared into the dancing flames, trying to calm his brain so he could go to sleep. The common room was completely empty now. Harry checked his watch. 11:53. Deciding that he might as well do something useful if not sleep, Harry slipped up to the dormitory and pulled his dad's old Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. He could go to the library and keep researching.  
  
He wrapped the cloak around him and left the portrait hole, walking quietly down the hall. He had forgotten his Marauder's Map, so he would have to be very careful. Harry was sneaking through the fourth floor when he heard a quiet click, like a door closing. He jumped behind a statue of Wendelin the Weird, waiting breathless for someone to walk past.  
  
After waiting for five minutes without a hint of anyone's presence, Harry silently crept along the floor, watching for any sign of movement. He had reached the third floor when he heard two voices engaged in a very quiet conversation.  
  
He looked all about the hall, but saw no one. Then, he saw flickering light coming through the door to the staff room. He crept closer. The voices became more distinct. He recognized one as Sirius.  
  
"I don't know what to do," said Sirius.  
  
"Just wait and be patient," said the second voice. Harry's heart leapt. It sounded like Professor Lupin. He slipped into the room, careful not to move the slightly ajar door. Sirius was kneeling in front of the fire, which held Lupin's head. Neither had noticed Harry come in.  
  
"I think he's beginning to suspect something," said Sirius.  
  
"You promised Lily." began Lupin.  
  
"I know," said Sirius. "but circumstances have changed."  
  
"A promise is a promise," said Lupin firmly.  
  
"Lily didn't know what would happen to her when she made me promise not to tell him," said Sirius. "Surely now things are different."  
  
"No different than they were when Lily forced James, Peter, you, and I to swear that Oath of Secrecy."  
  
Harry crept closer, not wanting to miss a word. This Oath of Secrecy sounded much like the one he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had made at the beginning of the year.  
  
"He needs to know, Remus," said Sirius.  
  
"He doesn't," said Lupin. "He hasn't known his entire life. Why would he need to now?"  
  
"He's older and smarter," said Sirius. "and we need to tell him."  
  
"Be patient," said Lupin. "For all will reveal itself in a due course of time."  
  
Sirius stared broodily out the window. Harry looked too. The full moon's light did not penetrate the darkness totally. Sirius was still in shadow. Harry walked closer to the fire, trying to see the expression on Sirius's face, and knocked over an end table. Harry jumped back from the table just in time. Sirius passed within an inch of him and righted the table again.  
  
"Who's there?" Sirius asked the darkness. Lupin's head vanished from the fire with a small popping noise. Harry wasn't sure exactly why he didn't let Sirius know it was only him. Nonetheless, Harry slowly moved back into a dark corner, breathing rather faster than normal. Sirius walked to the door and looked out at the hall. He shrugged, closed the door, and walked to the window.  
  
Harry watched him nervously. Sirius had closed the door. He wouldn't be able to get out without Sirius seeing the door open on its own accord. Harry slipped closer to the door. As soon as Sirius's back was turned, he'd leave. Sirius stepped into the light coming in the window. Harry stifled a gasp. Sirius had vanished. Harry stared at the spot where Sirius had been only seconds before. He started walking toward it, but froze when he heard footsteps coming from the spot. They walked closer to the window. Harry heard the floorboards creaking as if someone was walking, but Sirius was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He would be cautious," muttered Sirius's voice from the window.  
  
Harry had calmed down a bit. Sirius had just done an invisibility charm, but Harry hadn't seen him do it. Sirius hadn't even had his wand out. And why would he turn himself invisible in the first place?  
  
"Dear old Remus," continued Sirius's voice. "Never took any risks. Never chanced getting in trouble."  
  
Harry frowned. This hadn't been what he had concluded about Lupin. Professor Lupin had chased Harry through the Whomping Willow to save Harry from Peter Pettigrew. Lupin had roamed the grounds at Hogwarts as a werewolf with his friends, the illegal Animagi. Lupin didn't take any risks?  
  
As if reading Harry's mind, Sirius's voice muttered "I'm not being fair."  
  
There was the slight swishing noise like robes rubbing against each other when someone turns.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius's voice cried.  
  
Harry panicked. Had his cloak slipped? He hurriedly felt around him. The cloak completely covered him.  
  
Footsteps hurried from the window toward Harry. Harry was too frantic to move. What would Sirius say when he found out Harry had been listening to him? Sirius reappeared a few feet away from Harry. He stopped with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Where did he go?" Sirius murmured.  
  
Now Harry was confused. He hadn't moved. Sirius went to the door and opened it, looking out into the hallway. He left the door open and walked back to the fireplace, looking behind pieces of furniture. Harry seized his chance and slipped out the open door. Once out, Harry hurried away.  
  
What had that been all about? His invisibility cloak had always worked before.  
  
No, not on Mrs. Norris, Harry reminded himself.  
  
But Sirius wasn't a cat, so how had he seen Harry? And why did Sirius disappear like that? Why had he bothered with an invisibility spell? And why had he taken it off again when he was close to Harry? He had so many questions without answers. And then Harry remembered Sirius's conversation with Lupin. It sounded like his mother had sworn them not to tell someone about something. Harry remembered Sirius's words 'He's older and smarter, and we need to tell him.' Were they talking about Harry? Harry felt a flame of anger inside him. Why didn't his mother want him to know about something? What did she want to keep hidden? There was so much Harry didn't know about his own past. He knew nothing about his ancestors, and he had hardly any idea what his parents' lives had been like. Was this some deep secret from Lily's past that she didn't want to burden him with? Did she honestly think it was for his own good?  
  
Harry had reached the picture of the Fat Lady. He suddenly realized he hadn't gone to the library, his whole purpose for wandering around tonight. It didn't matter, Harry had a lot to think about anyway. He climbed into the portrait hole and up to his bed, taking off the cloak and throwing it back in his trunk. Harry lay awake without sleeping until the sky began to lighten.  
  
Harry fell into a fitful sleep, where he dreamed he was trapped in a maze, but his mother wouldn't let him out because it might be dangerous. Harry looked down the maze and saw a giant spider coming closer and closer to him. He begged his mother to tell him how to get out, but she said that he was much better off in the maze. Lily vanished. The spider was right next to Harry.  
  
Harry woke with a start, his hands clenching the blanket in fists. He slowly calmed down. He looked at his watch. It was 11:00. All the other beds were empty. Harry quickly got dressed and hurried into the common room. Ron and Hermione sat near the fire, playing Wizard's chess. They both looked up when Harry came down the staircase.  
  
"You're finally up," said Hermione.  
  
"I had trouble sleeping," said Harry truthfully.  
  
"I heard you come in at two in the morning," said Ron.  
  
"I was working on homework for Snape," lied Harry. He didn't want to tell his friends what he had seen and heard last night. It was too disturbing.  
  
"Hedwig's been frantic," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"She tried to get into your dormitory," said Hermione. "but Ron and I wouldn't let her. We thought you needed your sleep."  
  
"Where is she?" asked Harry.  
  
"In my dormitory," said Hermione. "I locked her in there so she wouldn't disturb you. I'll get her."  
  
She turned up the stairs. Ron used the time to survey the game board.  
  
"If I move my knight," Ron muttered to himself. "to E6."  
  
Harry walked to the stairs, waiting for Hermione to bring Hedwig down. There was no need. Hedwig zoomed down the stairs and straight at Harry like a bullet. She landed on his arm and stuck out her leg for him to take the letter.  
  
Harry unrolled it. "It looks like a poem," he told Ron. Hermione appeared at the bottom of the steps. Harry read the words aloud.  
  
You've seen me, but you do not know me.  
You've heard my words, but do not understand the meaning.  
Your heart tried to tell you, but you didn't listen.  
Do you know me?  
  
Your logic took over, things didn't make sense.  
You listened to your mind, not your heart.  
You didn't trust you eyes with what they saw.  
Do you know me?  
  
See me and know me.  
Hear my words and understand.  
Listen to what your heart tells you.  
Do you know me?  
I know you.  
  
"It's not signed," said Harry.  
  
"It sounds like Cho," said Ron.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.  
  
"'Listen to what your heart tells you,'" mimicked Ron in a high voice. "She wants you back, Harry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's a pretty poem," said Hermione thoughtfully. "You know, the handwriting looks kind of familiar."  
  
"It's Cho's," said Ron, turning back to the game. "No doubt about it."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, frowning. "I don't think so," she said.  
  
"Well then some other girl that likes him," said Ron, moving his knight to E6.  
  
Harry laughed. "Probably," he said.  
  
"Toss it," suggested Ron.  
  
Harry, poem in hand, returned to the dormitory. He didn't follow Ron's advice. Instead, he hid it underneath some old books in his trunk. The letter was intriguing. No one had ever sent him anything like this, much less anonymously.  
  
He returned to the common room, where Ron and Hermione were finishing their game.  
  
"Are we going back to the library today?" Hermione asked Ron, moving her bishop to E6.  
  
"Not again," groaned Ron, moving his rook to C3. "Check."  
  
"We need to find out more," argued Hermione, moving her queen to C3. "Check."  
  
"We could search the whole library for years and never find the one book that we need," said Ron.  
  
".mate," said Hermione.  
  
"Hello," said Harry loudly.  
  
They both jumped and turned around.  
  
"Harry," said Ron. "Didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I see you finished your game," said Harry.  
  
"Right," said Hermione. "so let's get to the library."  
  
Chapter 19: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
They hadn't learned anything new about Atlantis by the time their second match against Hufflepuff had come. Hermione, however, had found something to do.  
  
"I think we ought to organize a bit," she said. "This is a big puzzle that we're trying to solve. Not like the Philosopher's Stone or even the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Er.right," said Harry.  
  
"Because," continued Hermione. "This is a bigger problem, a greater distance away, and the threat from Voldemort is more prominent."  
  
"That makes sense," said Ron.  
  
"So," Hermione continued. "I've laid out everything on this chart." She laid a large piece of parchment on the table. Harry and Ron read it silently.  
  
ATLANTIS  
  
Professor Flitwick  
  
Left sometime in July. Was expected back August 4. Has been missing for five months Went to Atlantis to tell them of Voldemort's return.  
  
Atlanteans  
  
Are good craftsmen. Created the Veil of Artefeci. Can sustain life underwater. Are not hostile to Professor Dumbledore's knowledge.  
  
Inigo Skulif  
  
Made the veil, Caused the waters to swallow Atlantis Wrote the veil's secrets in a diary, which he hid.  
  
Location  
  
Underwater. Has one main entrance.  
  
Underneath that, Hermione had copied the map of the city that Ron had  
found. There was empty space on the whole lower half of the parchment.  
  
"What's all that for?" Ron asked, pointing at the space.  
  
"For whatever else we find out," Hermione had said.  
  
But Harry and Ron didn't have much time to research Atlantis. Their  
teachers piled on the homework, as they always did leading up to Easter  
holiday. Besides all their work, Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice  
almost every evening. Katie was definitely more eccentric than Oliver  
Wood had been.  
  
The morning of their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry woke to  
the booming thunder rolling across the grounds. He put on his glasses and  
looked out the window. Lightning flashed in the sky and lit up the room,  
turning night into day, but only for a few seconds. The lightning faded  
and the room turned pitch black. This Quidditch match was not going to be  
fun.  
  
Harry dressed, grabbed his Firebolt, and went to the Great Hall for  
breakfast, where he found the rest of the team looking pale and gloomy.  
Daric's face was tinged green. Harry sat down beside Ron. He tried to eat  
a bit of toast, but couldn't force it down. The enchanted ceiling above  
them that looked like the sky outside did not help matters. Ginny kept  
looking up and moaning whenever lightning would flash across it.  
  
After watching everyone eat nothing for a while, Katie jumped to her  
feet. "Let's go," she said hollowly.  
  
They picked up their brooms and walked slowly to the doors. Jack Sloper,  
who was nearest, pushed open the door and the wind howled into the  
school. Harry felt his hair blowing back from his face. Ginny's long, red  
hair was streaming out straight behind her and into Harry's eyes. Jack  
pulled the door shut. They stood still, not speaking, but looking very  
windblown.  
  
"Are you sure we want to do this?" Ron asked Katie.  
  
"We have to," said Katie with a manic glint in her eye.  
  
Jack reluctantly pushed open the door again. The wind pushed its way in,  
howling in all its fury. Harry was blinded by Ginny's hair again. They  
made their way outside and slowly, fighting against the wind, staggered  
to the Quidditch field. The rain pounded down on them and sprayed in  
their faces. Lightning lit up the sky for a few seconds at a time, but  
when it left, they were enveloped in pitch darkness.  
  
Harry couldn't see or hear anything. He crawled along at a pace slightly  
slower than a snail's, finding his way with the occasion flashes of  
lightning. He had never seen a storm so dark. When Harry finally reached  
the changing room, Ron pushed the door open from inside. Harry stumbled  
in and slumped in a heap on the floor. He looked around at everyone. They  
were all soaked to the skin. The girls' hair was in wild tangles. Daric  
was covered with mud.  
  
"I fell down," he explained to Harry.  
  
"Let's change," said Katie in a voice much higher than her natural one.  
  
Harry could hardly change out of his sodden robes into his red Quidditch  
ones. The rainwater packed into it made them ten times heavier than  
normal. The stone floor beneath them was swimming.  
  
When everyone had finally changed, they sat without speaking, listening  
to the storm. Ginny was now trembling. Katie's face was paper-white. The  
wind roared around the room deafeningly. Harry could only imagine how  
much worse it must be outside. Katie looked at her watch.  
  
"Right," she squeaked. "It's nearly time, so."  
  
She licked her lips and stared at the floor. They waited for her speech.  
  
"I think we should start with a word of prayer," she said quickly.  
  
She bowed her head. Everyone followed example. The silence was only  
broken by the howling wind, the rain beating down, and the deafening  
peals of thunder.  
  
"Amen," Katie said. She jumped up. "It's time."  
  
They picked up their broomsticks and lined up behind the door. Katie  
pushed it open. The rain poured inside. Everyone mounted their  
broomsticks and pushed off hard. Harry felt his broom swerve a little  
with the wind, but the higher he climbed, the less the swerve. Harry  
could barely hear Lee cry out the names of the players over the roar of  
the wind.  
  
Madam Hooch must have thrown the Quaffle because the players all around  
Harry suddenly started moving. Harry quickly climbed above the game,  
trying to see something besides the rain beating against his face. For  
twenty minutes, he flew around blindly, searching for the Snitch. He was  
lost completely in midair. He had no idea where the game was. He flew  
forward, squinting, trying to make out the blurry shape in front of him.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry shouted. He had flown directly into one of the goalposts.  
He shook his head, trying to clear the pain. Over the howl of the wind,  
Harry heard Madam Hooch's whistle. He flew down, sure that he'd reach the  
ground that way. He hit the ground before he was ready for it, causing  
him to roll over into the mud. He caught his broom before it was blown  
out of his reach and walked blindly toward a group of red blurs.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny reached out and pulled him into the group.  
  
"I called for time out," said Katie. "This is getting dangerous. No one  
can see anything. No one's scored any points yet. I wouldn't know except  
that I asked Madam Hooch. I can't hear the commentary."  
  
Harry's vision was still blurry, even though he was up close now. He  
reached up to his glasses and immediately realized what the problem was.  
  
"My glasses!" he said. "They must have fallen off when I hit the ground."  
  
"What else could go wrong?" Katie asked resignedly. At this, there was a  
brilliant flash of light and one of the goals caught fire.  
  
Harry didn't realize Madam Hooch had walked toward them until she was  
suddenly beside him.  
  
"Time's up!" she shouted, pointing at her watch.  
  
"Are we going to reschedule?" Katie asked.  
  
Madam Hooch shook her head.  
  
"Okay, then," said Katie. "Put the Impervius charm on yourselves. That  
will keep off the rain."  
  
They all did this and returned to the game. The storm was not letting up.  
At least Harry could tell where he was part of the time as one of the  
Gryffindor goalposts was still on fire. The rain hadn't managed to quench  
the flames. He could only see vague blurs wherever he went. He would  
never find the Snitch in this! Harry lost track of time. He thought hours  
must have gone past, before he noticed that he could hear Lee's  
commentary a little.  
  
"And Bell has the Quaffle, well no, she dropped it, Warrington has the  
Quaffle, and is flying away towards the castle. Oh, a bludger hits him.  
Weasley catches it and flies back. She's flying up farther and farther  
and farther."  
  
Harry stopped listening. The most important thing about him being able to  
hear was that that meant the storm was letting up. Sure enough, the rain  
stopped beating down quite as hard. The thunder grew quieter and farther  
away. The lightning stopped. The sky lightened, and Harry could see a  
little better. The rain still poured down steadily, but the wind had died  
down. Now there were just steady sheets of rain.  
  
"And farther and farther.," came Lee's voice.  
  
Harry looked up. He could see a tiny red dot way up in the sky steadily  
growing smaller. He quickly returned his thoughts to the match. Maybe he  
could find the Snitch now. His vision was still blurry without his  
glasses, but at least the sky was steadily getting lighter.  
  
Harry squinted, trying to clear his vision. Just in front of him he saw a  
flash of gold. He lunged for it blindly and felt his fingers close around  
the Snitch.  
  
"And farther and far. Potter's caught the Snitch!" said Lee, sounding  
surprised. "Um. no points were scored, so that's a lead of 150 - 0.  
Gryffindor wins!"  
  
Harry flew to the ground slowly. The rest of the team landed around him  
and cheered. Ginny was still on her way down. Hermione rushed to Ron and  
Harry.  
  
"I was so worried!" she cried.  
  
Harry noticed her eyes were bloodshot, and she had fingernail markings  
all over her face, like she had clawed at it in suspense.  
  
She ran forward and threw her arms around Ron, who looked slightly  
surprised and patted her awkwardly. Ginny landed beside Harry.  
  
"Well done," she said, panting.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin were you flying so high for?" Harry asked  
her.  
  
"I couldn't see anything," she said simply. "Thought I was going toward  
the goal."  
  
Ginny looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You know," she said. "You have gorgeous eyes without your glasses on."  
  
Harry felt his face turning red.  
  
"Um. thanks," he said, embarrassed.  
  
She had an odd expression on her face. Harry couldn't make out what she  
was thinking.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her.  
  
"N - nothing," she said. "I just."  
  
"What?" Harry asked again. He suddenly realized that everyone was off the  
field. The rain kept pouring down on Ginny and him.  
  
Now Ginny looked embarrassed. "It's nothing."  
  
Harry realized how stupid this would sound to anyone listening.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She looked like she was about to answer, but instead started to walk  
away. After three paces, she turned and walked back to Harry. She just  
looked at him for a moment, then suddenly reached up and kissed him. It  
was over in an instant, and she hurried to the changing rooms.  
  
Harry stood there, shocked. Last year, Hermione had told him that Ginny  
was over him. Obviously, something changed. Once he got over the shock  
though, Harry had to admit that he didn't mind her change of view. The  
rain poured down on him. From a distance, Harry saw Ginny walk back to  
the castle. Deciding in an instant, Harry raced to the changing room,  
changed his clothes, and sprinted toward the castle to catch up with her.  
He caught her right before she went in.  
  
She looked at her feet, embarrassed again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what  
came over me, I."  
  
Harry reached out and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. Then  
he hugged her. He felt her arms around his back. They let go, and Harry  
smiled at her.  
  
"Ginny," he said.  
  
She met his eyes.  
  
"Would you go out with me?"  
  
"Love to," she said.  
  
They walked back to the common room together.  
  
Chapter 20: A Revelation  
  
It was the day before Easter holiday, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had  
found nothing new about the location of Atlantis. Madam Pomfrey had done  
a neat little spell on Harry so that he didn't need glasses anymore, so  
he could help read the tiny print of the old volumes that they poured  
through endlessly. At 8:00, when Madam Pince came and told them that the  
library was closing, Harry slammed his book shut so hard that a few pages  
flew out.  
  
"Watch what you're doing!" Madam Pince screamed.  
  
Ron, aggravated as much as Harry, picked up the book and started ripping  
pages out of it. Hermione watched, her eyes wide.  
  
"This. bloody. library." Ron said through his teeth, ripping out pages  
and throwing them on the floor.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Pince shrieked at Ron, running  
forward to save her precious book. Harry noticed Ginny in the next aisle  
watching the whole performance with shock.  
  
"I. hate. this. stupid." Ron ripped out the few remaining pages in the  
large book. Madam Pince looked as though she were deciding whether to cry  
or to kill Ron.  
  
"You. horrid little boy!" Madam Pince shouted, advancing toward Ron.  
Hermione still had her mouth hanging open. Ginny had slipped up next to  
Harry.  
  
"It's your fault!" Ron shouted. "Your stupid library."  
  
Making a noise like a wounded cat, Madam Pince walked menacingly toward  
Ron.  
  
Hermione finally came to her senses.  
  
"Madam Pince," she said consolingly. The angry librarian stopped and  
turned to her. Madam Pince now resembled an angry bull.  
  
"He's been very frustrated," said Hermione in a pacifying tone. "And."  
  
"Who cares?" shrieked Madam Pince. "He ripped apart one of my books!"  
  
"Yes," said Harry quickly. "But.er."  
  
"He has a temper disorder," said Ginny quickly. "Someone jinxed him."  
  
"In that case," said Madam Pince primly. "I will just thank one of you to  
repair my book."  
  
They all looked at Hermione. She waved her wand at the severed pages and  
they flew back into the empty cover.  
  
"See, no harm done," said Hermione cheerily.  
  
"And don't expect to be welcome in my library," Madam Pince said darkly  
to Ron. "Now, OUT!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly gathered their things. Ginny moved to  
help.  
  
"D'you need any of these books?" she asked them offhandedly.  
  
"No," said Hermione. "We'll just come back."  
  
Ginny wasn't listening. She was reading the titles of the ancient  
volumes.  
  
"The Hystorie of Atlantis; Underwater Living; Ancient Cities and Where to  
Find Them; Atlantis: Mythe or facte?," Ginny read slowly. "What are you  
guys doing?"  
  
They stared guiltily at each other. "Er." said Ron.  
  
"None of you are taking History of Magic," Ginny continued. "What are you  
researching all this for?"  
  
Hermione looked like she was thinking fast. She opened her mouth to  
speak. Harry felt relieved. Hermione would get them out of this one.  
  
"Harry, why don't you tell her?" Hermione said quickly. Ginny turned to  
him, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Er." said Harry. "I.er.needed some.er.background information!  
Yeah.um.for.er.potions."  
  
"Uh huh," said Ginny disbelievingly. "Why?"  
  
"It's a potion that makes you breath underwater," said Ron, his ears red.  
Ginny looked at them all skeptically.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," she said.  
  
They were saved answering by Madam Pince, who had come to them again  
angrily.  
  
"Did I not tell you to get out?" she thundered.  
  
They quickly gathered the stuff and ran for the exit, the librarian still  
screaming after them.  
  
When they were back in the common room, Hermione and Ron went quickly to  
bed. Harry started to follow Ron, but Ginny held him back.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked him.  
  
Harry started to make up an excuse, but looked at Ginny first and  
couldn't. She had the same expression that Harry had when no one would  
tell him anything last year. He told her everything. By the time Harry  
got around to the fact that they didn't know where Atlantis was, Ginny's  
eyes were huge.  
  
"And Voldemort wants to take over Atlantis?" she asked him.  
  
"That's what we think," said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ginny. "Maybe he's looking for the same thing  
Dumbledore was, information about the veil."  
  
The thought had never occurred to him before.  
  
"What would he want it for?" Harry asked her.  
  
"You said that the veil is powerful," said Ginny. "So powerful that its  
maker thought it should be destroyed."  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "And?"  
  
"Well," said Ginny simply. "The Philosopher's stone was so powerful that  
Dumbledore thought it should be destroyed, and Voldemort went after  
that."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "But the Philosopher's Stone would make Voldemort  
alive again, and immortal. Voldemort already has that now."  
  
"What if it's not himself that he wants to make immortal, alive again?"  
Ginny asked seriously. "That's what the veil did to Sirius. What if he  
wants to use it for someone else?"  
  
"But the veil could kill people too," said Harry bitterly. "And store  
them, I suppose, until they are called out again."  
He realized what he had just said. They looked at each other. Ginny  
looked triumphant.  
  
"A mysterious veil that can kill and bring back to life," said Ginny.  
"What more could Voldemort want?"  
  
"The diary," said Harry.  
  
"Pardon?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There was a diary that had all the secrets of the veil written in it.  
That's what Voldemort's after!"  
  
"But what exactly does Voldemort plan to do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "But first thing in the morning, we're going  
to Dumbledore."  
  
"Can this wait?" Ginny asked him. She looked distressed.  
  
"I imagine Dumbledore already knows most of it," said Harry calmly.  
  
"If you say so," she said. "I believe you."  
  
The only light came from the flickering fireplace. Ginny's brown eyes  
reflected it, making her eyes appear to be sparkling with an inner fire.  
Harry looked down at her and felt an odd sensation that he couldn't quite  
figure out.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Harry Potter," said Ginny. "Take some time to  
live."  
  
She took his hand briefly, smiling at him. Then, she looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, it's late!" said Ginny. "And if we're going to see Dumbledore  
tomorrow."  
  
"Right," said Harry. "G'night."  
  
"Goodnight," said Ginny.  
  
Harry walked slowly up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. He was  
thinking about what Ginny had said. 'Don't worry too much, Harry Potter.'  
But he had to worry. He had a very complex life, and it was.destiny. His  
troubles were too numerous to count. He had to worry, so that he could  
accomplish great things. He couldn't go through life being the happy-go-  
lucky type who sat back and let things happen to them. He didn't have  
time for that! Maybe that was what Ginny had meant. That he should take  
time to enjoy the little things, not worry about his problems. 'Take some  
time to live.'  
  
Harry fell asleep with her words echoing through his thoughts. 'Don't  
worry too much. Take time to live. to live. to live.'  
  
He was walking down a dark hallway. There was something at the end that  
he wanted, that he needed. He kept walking toward it, but did not come  
any closer.  
  
"Come on!" he said angrily.  
  
His mother stood next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," she said, her words strangely echoing.  
  
"I have to figure this out!" he argued with her.  
  
"Don't worry," Lily repeated in the same echoing voice.  
  
Then his dad was standing beside her.  
  
"All will reveal itself in a due course of time," James said in a voice  
that echoed the same as Lily's.  
  
"But I need to know!" Harry argued.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, you know," said Hermione, who had appeared next to  
James.  
  
"Not right now, it isn't!" Harry shouted at her.  
  
"Don't worry," said Lily. "I know what you seek. You will find it. Be  
patient. Don't worry."  
  
"But where?" asked Harry desperately. "Where will I find it?"  
  
"Be patient," said James. "for all will reveal itself in a due course of  
time."  
  
"I need to know!" said Harry. "Please!"  
  
"Go to the one who is dearest to you," said Lily.  
  
"But who?" Harry asked. "Who is that?"  
  
Lily smiled secretively. "You will find what you seek."  
"Where do I find this person?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Go to the one you miss most in the world," said James.  
  
"Find them. The answer is with them," said Lily.  
  
Harry woke with a start. It was five in the morning. The dream played  
through his head again. 'Go to the one you miss most.'  
  
He leaped out of bed and threw his clothes on.  
  
"Ron!" he muttered, shaking his friend. Ron continued snoring.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said more urgently. Ron rolled over and muttered something  
in his sleep.  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Whassamatter?" Ron sat up suddenly.  
  
"Harry, zat you?" Seamus asked groggily.  
  
"It's nothing," said Harry quickly. "You guys go back to sleep."  
  
Ron had come to. "Harry, what's wrong?" he whispered urgently.  
  
"Get dressed and come to the common room," said Harry. "I need to talk  
with you all."  
  
Harry left Ron staring after him and quickly pushed open the door and  
started downstairs. He was a sixth of the way down when he lost patience.  
The steps were too long. He wasn't getting anywhere. He jumped on the  
stair rail and slid down into the common room. He was right below the  
stairs to the girls' dormitory when he remembered that he couldn't go up.  
The stairs would meld together to make a slide of sorts.  
  
He stood, anxious, as he tried to figure out how to wake Hermione and  
Ginny. He backed up across the common room to get a running start. He  
sprinted toward the stairs. He made it halfway up before they joined  
together. Harry leaped to the landing outside the fourth years' room.  
This could be difficult. He looked around to see how far ahead the fifth  
years' door was. If he could jump.  
  
After waiting ten minutes, trying to decide what to do, the steps formed  
again. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He ran quickly to the fifth year  
landing before the stairs joined together again. Silently, he pushed open  
the door. Ginny laid, sound asleep, in the bed nearest to him. Harry  
quietly snuck to her and gently shook her arm. She woke quickly and  
looked around. She looked down and saw Harry.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing in here?" she whispered urgently.  
  
"Could you get dressed and go to the common room?" Harry asked her. "I  
need to talk to all you guys. I've still got to wake Hermione."  
  
"All right," said Ginny. "What's happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Harry. He quickly stepped back onto the small  
landing and shut the door. Now, he just had to make it to the top,  
Hermione's room. The steps had reformed while Harry was talking to Ginny.  
Harry made a run for it. The steps melded together when he was just one  
step away from the room, but Harry leaped and caught hold of the  
doorknob. The door swung inwards with a loud crash.  
  
Harry groaned and rubbed his head. He had hit it hard on the door. The  
lights in the room turned on. Harry let go of the door and slumped down  
on the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said insistently. "What's going on?"  
  
Parvati and Lavender both stared at him. The three girls had all pulled  
dressing gowns on over their nightdresses.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Hermione," said Harry, rubbing his forehead.  
"I've already woken Ron and Ginny. Get dressed and come to the common  
room."  
  
Ignoring Parvati and Lavender, who had begun whispering and giggling,  
Harry walked out the door. The stairs promptly changed into a slide, and  
Harry slid all the way to the bottom, where he found Ron and Ginny  
waiting.  
  
"Harry, what's this all about?" Ron asked him.  
  
"It's just that, I had a dream."  
  
"You woke us up for a dream?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"It wasn't just a dream," said Harry impatiently. "It was more like. a  
vision."  
  
Ginny looked pale. "Have you seen anyone else get hurt?" she asked him.  
  
"No," said Harry. "It's nothing like that."  
  
"Well then, what's going on?" Hermione asked him from the foot of the  
stairs.  
  
Harry quickly recounted his dream about his parents. He looked around  
seriously at them all.  
  
"Dad said 'Go to the one who you miss most.' And then Mum said 'The  
answer is with them,'" Harry finished.  
  
They each had identical clueless expressions on their faces.  
  
"I need to go to my parents' house," said Harry.  
  
Chapter 21: Professor Dumbledore's Warning  
  
Harry didn't quite know what he had expected their reactions to be, but it wasn't this.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione slowly. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked her, annoyed.  
  
"It's just that." Hermione looked very timid.  
  
"Harry," said Ron. "You remember what happened last year when you took one of your dreams seriously?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry curtly.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "Do you think he might. be doing something the same again?"  
  
Harry glared at her. Hermione backed up, looking terrified.  
  
"Listen, mate," said Ron. "You can't rush into this. Maybe You-Know- Who is trying to lure you out."  
  
Harry was giving him such an angry glare that Ron backed down.  
  
"It was my parents in the dream," said Harry. "Not Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, the only one who hadn't said anything. She was gazing at him thoughtfully.  
  
"I believe Harry," said Ginny.  
  
Harry felt a rushing feeling of gratitude toward her, along with the same strange feeling he had felt last night. Hermione and Ron looked like they were about to protest, but Ginny cut them short.  
  
"And I, at least, will be helping him find a way," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm with you too," said Ron.  
  
Hermione fidgeted. "Oh, very well, me too," she said. "But I still don't think."  
  
"Excellent," Harry interrupted. "Now, let's get our things ready, and."  
  
"Um, Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"What?" Harry asked him impatiently.  
  
"How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"What about the Knight Bus?" suggested Ginny.  
  
"That's a possibility," said Ron.  
  
"Wait," said Hermione. "Don't you think we should tell Dumbledore what we're doing? If we all just disappear."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry resignedly. "You're right."  
  
The four of them quickly left the common room and headed for the statue of the gargoyle. As he was walking, Harry couldn't help but wonder what he was getting him and his friends into. Was he doing the right thing?  
  
"Pumpkin Pasty!" said Hermione in a clear voice.  
  
The gargoyle leapt aside to let them pass. They sprinted up the moving staircase, not waiting for the stairs to carry them up. When they reached the top, Harry pounded on the door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Let us in!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, please!" called Hermione.  
  
Harry pounded on the door again. "Professor Dumble-"  
  
Professor Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
"Please come in," Dumbledore said politely.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, the four of them walked into his office.  
  
"Have a seat," said Dumbledore, drawing four chairs.  
  
Harry sheepishly sat down.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore, sitting across from them. "What is so urgent that you need to wake me up at six in the morning on a holiday?"  
  
Ron looked at the walls. Ginny looked at her feet. Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I had this sort of vision," began Harry. He told Dumbledore everything he had told his friends.  
  
"I need to go to my parents' old house," said Harry urgently. "That's what they were trying to tell me."  
  
Dumbledore looked very old and very thoughtful.  
  
"I thought you would come soon," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward. "You three," he said, gesturing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "have meddled in every single thing concerning the war against Voldemort that has happened in this school. It was only a matter of time before you became involved in this one."  
  
"So my parents do have something to do with all this," said Harry triumphantly.  
  
"I have no idea," said Dumbledore. "But I know that there is no use to me trying to stop you from going, so I might as well prepare you."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Where did Harry's mum and dad live?"  
  
"Godric's Hollow," answered Dumbledore. "I must warn you, Harry, when Voldemort attacked your parents, he left the house in ruins. It is no longer standing, but you may search among the debris."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Harry.  
  
"Take the Knight Bus," continued Dumbledore. "And here is fare for all of you." He pulled out a variety of gold coins from a drawer in his desk.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry repeated. He took the coins, and they stood up to leave.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry turned around. "Would you mind staying back for a moment?"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left. Harry came back to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I cannot prepare you totally for this," said Dumbledore. "Going back may bring a lot of memories. This could most certainly be more painful than anything you have ever felt, including the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"Memories are powerful things," continued Dumbledore. "And can sometimes be the most painful of all. But remember, don't let hate consume you."  
  
"I will remember, Professor," said Harry.  
  
"Good luck," added Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you," said Harry.  
  
He walked out of the office, looking back once. Dumbledore had his pensieve out and was transferring his thoughts to the silvery liquid within the stone basin. Harry quickly went back down the stairs, where he found the rest waiting for him.  
  
"Let's go," said Hermione.  
  
They walked through the still-deserted school to the front entrance. Ron pulled open the doors, and they walked through to the new dawn. The sun was just rising, and Harry felt a rush of excitement. He was going to see where his parents had lived! Finally, he might be able to piece together some of his past.  
  
Just past the entrance to the school, Hermione stuck out her right hand. The violently colored triple-decker bus appeared with a loud bang.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for stranded witch or wizard." Stan Shunpike, the conductor, paused. "Aren' choo Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry offhandedly. "Listen, we need to get to Godric's Hollow."  
  
"All righ'," said Stan. "That'll be forty-four sickles."  
  
Harry shoved half of the money Dumbledore had given him into Stan's hand. The four quickly boarded the bus. The found seats in some mismatched chairs near the back.  
  
Just as they were seated, the bus shot forward with another loud bang. Hermione fell off her chair. She got to her feet, muttering.  
  
"What, Hermione?" Ron asked her, grinning. "I couldn't hear that."  
  
She glared at him. "I said that this is not my favorite way to travel."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" ask Ron innocently.  
  
"You see how you like it when you fall out of your seat every few seconds!"  
  
"Hermione, I was just teasing!"  
  
"Right! I believe that!"  
  
Hermione and Ron bickered back and forth. It happened so often that Harry didn't even care anymore. Ginny turned to him.  
  
"What do you think you'll find?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno," said Harry truthfully. "I just know I have to look."  
  
Ginny took his hand. "That look in your eyes this morning," she said. "You looked so passionate. I couldn't have refused anything after looking in your eyes for just a moment. I knew right then that this was something you had to do."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Ron and Hermione wouldn't have come if you hadn't said anything."  
  
"But you would have anyway," Ginny finished. "I could tell. And I didn't want you to have to face this alone."  
  
"Dumbledore said something about memories being more painful than curses," said Harry. "I'm not sure what to expect any more."  
  
"Whatever you find," said Ginny. "you will at least be more at peace."  
  
"I'm hoping to find." Harry broke off. His wish sounded childish even in his head.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm hoping to find out about my parents. I want to know about my family," said Harry.  
  
"You will," said Ginny. "After knowing you for so long, I've gotten the idea that. whatever you want to do. you'll find a way to do it."  
  
Harry hugged her. Ginny wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I believe in you," Ginny whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wow," said Ron suddenly. "What's going on over there?"  
  
Harry and Ginny quickly let go of each other. Ron and Hermione were both staring at them.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry. Ginny blushed furiously.  
  
"Godric's Hollow!" Stan Shunpike announced from the front of the bus. Harry had never felt more relieved to hear any other sound. They quickly got up and moved off the bus. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Soon, he would find out about his parents.  
  
Chapter 22: Godric's Hollow  
  
They stepped off the bus onto a quiet street. There were about ten houses on each side of the road. A small sign above them read Godric's Hollow. Harry looked down each side of the street.  
  
"Right," he said. "I think it'll be that one, over there." He pointed to a lone wall standing between a green cottage and a pink three-story.  
  
He walked to the spot, his excitement mounting with every step. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed him silently. Just as he was about to pass the green cottage, a witch walked out of it.  
  
Harry looked at her. She had dark hair and startling blue eyes. She was short and thin and was carrying a preschool-age child.  
  
"Hello," she called to them. "Can I help you find anything?"  
  
She walked toward them. She glanced at each of them, then last looked to Harry. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my goodness," she said, raising a hand to her mouth. "You're James and Lily's son."  
  
Harry nodded. The witch glanced at the ruins beside the house then back to Harry."  
  
"You look so like James," she said. "I've lived here since before they did. Lily and I were friends in school, and I first met your father when he was in third year. I was a year older than them, you see. He was blathering on about what a waste of time divination was."  
  
Ron grinned. "Sounds a bit like you, Harry."  
  
"Well," the witch said, blinking furiously. "I have to go in. The little one needs breakfast."  
  
She turned and walked in, but not before Harry saw the tears in her eyes. This was what Dumbledore meant about memories. He hurt for the witch. He hadn't even asked her name, but he felt for her. Imagine waking up one morning and finding the house next to you demolished and the inhabitants disappeared. And the witch had been a friend of his mother's too.  
  
Tears came to Harry's eyes as he imagined what it would be like to wake up one morning and find Ron or Hermione dead and their children vanished. He shook his head and walked to the ruins. He examined them more closely.  
The one wall standing was one running parallel to the pink house. There were stones and splintered wood all over the ground, amongst other things. Harry knelt on the sidewalk, carefully looking everything over. Then, something caught his eye. He hurried to the middle of the ground, climbing over wooden beams and large boulders. He knelt and picked up, very carefully, a silver necklace with a sapphire embedded in the middle. Clear as the area surrounding him, a memory came back to Harry.  
  
Lily had worn that necklace. He could remember reaching for it, the stone sparkled so. He heard his mother crooning to him.  
  
"Not today, little Harry," Lily said. "It will be yours some day."  
  
She picked Harry up and cradled him in her arms, singing softly.  
  
"May it be  
An evening star  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be  
When darkness falls  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road.  
Oh how far you are from home."  
  
Lily gently placed Harry back in his crib.  
  
"My little angel," she said.  
  
Harry came back to the present, tears streaming down his face. If she had only known how Harry would get the necklace. He looked at the necklace in his hand. 'An evening star.' That's what she had called the blue stone. He carefully placed the necklace in his pocket. She had sung that song to him all the time when he was little. Wiping away his tears, Harry moved farther in. A few feet away, Harry picked up a worn, brown book. Another memory flowed back to him.  
  
It had been James's journal. He wrote in it all the time.  
  
"See, Harry," said James, placing the baby boy on his desk. "I'm working on an idea. I think that there might be a way to cure a werewolf bite."  
  
"Teaching our baby about Uncle Lupin?" Lily called from the next room.  
  
"Yeah, Lily," said James. "He looks like he's listening to me. Aren't you, Harry?"  
  
Lily's clear laugh rang through the house.  
"Your mother," James told Harry. "Is the most beautiful flower in the garden."  
  
"Stop it, James," said Lily playfully, walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, but you are," said James. "Here, I wrote a poem about you."  
  
"This should be good," teased Lily.  
  
Unabashed, James flipped his diary to somewhere near the middle.  
  
"My Lily is the brightest star in the heavens.  
The most precious jewel I own.  
The most beautiful flower in the garden.  
She has the loveliest voice of the birds that sing.  
She is my very own angel."  
  
"That was lovely," said Lily.  
  
"You're my angel, my evening star," said James in a singsong voice.  
  
Harry came to, stuffing a fist in his mouth to keep from sobbing. His parents had loved each other so much. Why did they have to die? If they had lived, they would be so happy. He flipped open the journal to the middle and found the poem that James had read to Lily. Opposite it lay an entry about Harry.  
  
When Harry looks at me, it's almost like he's listening to every word I say. He's such a clever boy. His eyes are so like Lily's, I can almost see her looking out through them.  
  
Harry stopped reading. He would save the rest for later. He put the journal in his pocket next to the necklace. He looked through the wreckage near him. After brushing aside some loose dirt, Harry's fingers felt a small box. He pulled it up and opened it. A haunting melody tinkled from it. It was a music box. Another memory leaped out at him.  
  
Lily opened the music box and set it on her vanity. She started to brush her auburn hair, looking at herself in the mirror. Harry sat on the bed behind her. James swept into the room. Lily looked up at him.  
  
"Listening to your music box again?" James asked her.  
  
Lily turned to him with tears in her green eyes.  
  
"Oh Lily, don't cry," pleaded James, rushing to her and holding her. "I know you miss your mum."  
  
"It was the last thing she gave me," said Lily through her tears.  
  
"I know," said James. "That tune sounds so familiar to me."  
  
Lily wiped away her tears. "I'm being silly."  
  
"No you're not," said James comfortingly. "It is right to grieve."  
  
Lily smiled at him. Her eyes were extremely bright.  
  
"But don't grieve too much, there is a time for grieving and a time for celebration. When you hear music, it's time to dance," said James.  
  
"Oh, to this old thing?" Lily protested.  
  
James pulled her to her feet. They joined hands and circled slowly around the room.  
  
"I love you, James Potter," Lily whispered.  
  
"I love you, Lily," James replied.  
  
Harry sat, the music box still open in his palm, tears thoroughly soaking his face and the front of his robes. Dumbledore was right, this was pain. Seeing memories of his parents, he realized how happy they were together. Why, oh why, did Voldemort choose them? Why did it have to be the Potters who died? Harry would give anything to have his parents again.  
  
Sorting through more, Harry found a large, dusty, old book. He opened the first page.  
  
Potter - Evans  
  
Family History  
  
Harry's mouth was dry. Here was what he had been looking for. He turned the pages eagerly. It was a gigantic family tree, of both James and Lily's families. Toward the end of the book, Harry found his parents' names joined together with a double line. Underneath them, he found his own name. His mind flew back again.  
  
"Lily, where's the big book?" James called, searching through a bookshelf against the wall.  
  
"It should be right there," Lily's voice floated out to him.  
  
"I don't see-Oh, there it is," said James.  
  
"I told you," said Lily, entering the room, carrying baby Harry.  
  
James pulled out a large, dark volume. "I've got to add our new arrival to the family tree," he explained.  
  
He laid it out on his desk, lifting a quill.  
  
"Harry.Potter," said James.  
  
"That's you, little guy," crooned Lily. "My baby boy."  
  
Harry came back to the present with a snap. He closed the book, still wiping away tears. He laid it carefully beside him, making a note not to forget it. He heard the door open next door. He looked up and saw the witch watching them.  
  
"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" the witch called to them.  
  
"No thanks," Harry managed.  
  
"We'll go on with her, Harry," Hermione called to him. Ginny squeezed his hand before following the others. Harry turned back to the wreckage.  
  
He hauled away some giant oak beams and moved a few flagstones. Underneath, he found another diary. This one had strange golden runes around the edges. Harry looked at them more closely. Atlantean Runes. This diary was covered with Atlantean runes. He grew excited. This was the diary that everyone was looking for! His parents had it, but why? Following a hunch, Harry opened the huge book of the family history, turning to the farthest back dates. On his father's side of the family, in curly, faded handwriting, was the name Inigo Skulif.  
  
Harry stared at it. He was a descendant of the man who had created the Veil of Artefeci, the man who had caused Atlantis to be swallowed by the sea. His mouth dry, Harry opened the diary to the first page and began to read.  
  
The year is 500 B.C. I, Inigo Skulif, write in this diary all that has happened, for it has disturbed me greatly.  
  
Last night, I had a vision. A ghost with flowing hair who called herself Artefeci told me that I must create a doorway between the worlds of the dead and the living. She gave me detailed instructions on how to complete this task. I have written them down on a separate parchment, so I will not forget them. This had greatly excited me, that I have been chosen to complete this task. Yet, it disturbed me. After telling me all, I asked the ghost what would happen if I failed. She laughed sinisterly and told me I would not fail. I do not trust her. Now, I do not know whether I should complete this task or not.  
  
I have begun work on the archway. My intuition tells me not to go on with it, but I must. I am scared, I admit, of what this ghost might do to me if I do not give in to her demands.  
  
The arch is complete. I need still to place the spells on it, and to place the veil. I have given it a name: The Veil of Artefeci. It is named after this ghost who ordered me on this quest. I have marked the archway with runes that ensure no harm to come to it. I have applied no magic but the runes, but I can feel an evil power radiating from it. This greatly troubles me. I do not know what to do.  
  
I applied the veil today. As soon as I add the spells for passage between the land of the living and the land of the dead, it will be complete. I have thought of a way to trick Artefeci. I will indeed make this a passage from the living to the dead. But, it will not work the same going the other way. I will not allow the dead to pass totally into the land of the living. I will place a spell on it so that only a shade of the person will return. They will appear to be real, but will only be a tangible memory. I will tell no one of this. To them, it will be a complete doorway.  
  
I applied the finishing spells on the veil today. I carried out my plan mentioned above. I am afraid the ghost Artefeci will visit tonight.  
  
My fears were true. In the midst of my sleep last night, I had another vision. Artefeci came to me again. I will write her words here so I do not forget. "Well done," she told me. "You have carried out my orders exactly, and so ensured the doom of man. A great army of those from the dead will destroy your pitiful world. And you will be known as the one who brought doom to the land." I acted as if I was terrified, but inside, I was ecstatic. Her army will never be able to kill. Because I didn't allow them to come back to life. They will only be memories, therefore they will not have the ability to give or take life. There is one way that the shade will be known for what it is. If the shade steps into the light of the full moon, they will pass into the spirit world and become invisible to the land of the living. As soon as they leave the light, they will exit the spirit world and return to the human world, becoming visible to all the living again.  
  
My spell did not work. Artefeci brought her dead spirits out. They are able to kill. In the full moon, the disappeared from view, so I know that they are only shades, however they can still kill. There is madness here. Whoever is able are trying to fight these spirits, but I know there is only one way to completely destroy them, destroying the Veil of Artefeci. I must join in the battle and do what I can to fix this mess.  
  
The leader of our city held a truce with Artefeci. She and her army have killed over half of the population of our city. She agreed that she would kill no more here, but move on to other communities. I must destroy the veil!  
  
Artefeci has tricked me. She realized that I would try sooner or later to demolish the veil. She has greater power than I, and I cannot touch it. The only logical conclusion is that she has placed a spell on me. I cannot destroy the veil. Her army will continue to annihilate the entire human race. I can do nothing.  
  
We received news today that the Spirit Army has destroyed the community at Stone Henge. The messenger told us that all that remains of that beautiful city is the shrine of stones placed in a circular shape. I can hardly believe this. I visited that city many times when I was young. It wasn't a very long journey. After all, our city is just off the southern coast of Ireland.  
  
Artefeci's army has been brought to a halt. A wizard by the name of Godric Gryffindor has sealed Artefeci and her army in the spirit world. We are safe from her terror for a time. But the time will come again, when a wizard will reawaken the army. When this happens, they will be invincible. No one will stop them.  
  
I have found a way. Artefeci does not control everything. I, myself cannot cause harm to the veil. However, I have placed my own spell. My descendants, no one else, only my descendants will have the power to destroy the veil. Her army will eventually be brought to a halt. It may be very far into the future, but they will be detained. No other living being but my descendants will have access to this book, and here I will place the instructions on how to destroy it.  
  
To whomever finds this diary in the future,  
  
Strange things may be happening in you world. There may be mysterious vanishings, or the army of Artefeci may be rampaging. You, my descendant, have the power to bring an end to it. There is one way only to destroy the Veil of Artefeci, which can only be accomplished by my heir. You will find the instructions in my city, hidden in the Great Library behind the statue of Plato.  
  
Harry stopped reading there. He stared ahead without seeing. Sirius wasn't real. He wasn't back from the dead. He was a shade, a memory. Back that other night, when Sirius stepped into the moonlight, he had been returning to the spirit world. And he, Harry, had to destroy the veil. But doing so, he would kill Sirius. again.  
  
Harry began crying softly once again. Even if it was only a shade, it was all he had left of his family. Voldemort was destroying him once again. But no, it wasn't Voldemort this time, it was Harry. Harry would have to destroy the veil.  
  
Harry slowly looked up in realization. He knew what Voldemort wanted the veil for. He would use it to reawaken the army of Artefeci. Harry had to destroy the veil before Voldemort could get to it.  
  
Chapter 23: A Wizard's Duel  
  
He stood up shakily and walked to the witch's house. He knocked on the door and waited. She opened it shortly.  
  
"Hello, dear, would you like some breakfast now?" she asked him.  
  
"No, no," said Harry. "I need my friends. we need to get back to the school, now."  
  
"All right," said the witch, looking at him shrewdly. "I'll get them."  
  
Harry had a deep suspicion that the witch knew everything.  
  
"Harry, did you find something?" Hermione asked him as she came to the door.  
  
"Did I ever," Harry muttered. "We've got to get back. Dumbledore needs to know everything, now."  
  
"If it's that urgent," said the witch, appearing behind them. "I can make a portkey."  
  
Harry looked at her in relief. "We'd appreciate it," Harry said.  
  
They followed the witch through the house. She picked up an empty piece of parchment and did the same spell Professor McGonagall had back in Knockturn Alley.  
  
"This should take you back in one minute," the witch said. "Good luck to you all."  
  
"Thanks, ma'am," said Ron.  
  
They waited. Harry felt the jerking sensation. Their feet were off the ground and they were rushing through air. The feeling stopped, and the four fell to the floor. When Harry looked up, they were in Dumbledore's office.  
  
He jumped to his feet. "Professor Dumbledore!" he shouted. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He looked up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, showing no surprise that four students had suddenly appeared in his office.  
  
"I've found out something important," Harry said. "It's about Atlantis."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him serenely. "How did you know about that?" he asked Harry.  
  
Harry realized his mistake. "We. sort of. pieced it together, Sir. Hermione figured that Flitwick went to an isolated community. And then.er." Harry didn't want to get Fred and George in trouble. "We thought maybe Atlantis was real. And then we found out that the Veil of Artefeci was made there, and things. just. fell together."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him calmly. "And what did you find today?" he asked.  
  
Harry pulled Inigo's diary out of his pocket and dropped it on the table in front of Dumbledore. "This," Harry said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised for an instant, then quickly covered it. He picked it up and tried to open it. The pages would not open. It was like they were sealed together.  
  
"Only an heir of Inigo can open it," said Harry softly.  
  
Dumbledore pieced two and two together. "You are the heir," he said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore placed the book back down on the desk. "What did it say?"  
  
Harry told him everything he had learned from the diary. When he finished, Dumbledore looked extremely concerned.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore. "You cannot go to Atlantis."  
  
"I have to find out how to destroy the veil!" Harry argued. "Before Voldemort can reawaken the army!"  
  
"Voldemort cannot simply waltz in to the Department of Mysteries," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But Lucius Malfoy can," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Only the Unspeakables are allowed in there."  
  
"He got in there last year, he can do it again," Harry persisted.  
  
"I will not allow you to go to Atlantis," said Dumbledore, looking around at all of them. "It is entirely too dangerous."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked shortly.  
  
"Harry, we sent a full grown wizard to Atlantis, and he didn't return. I am not going to allow an underage student of mine to go," said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
Harry felt extremely misunderstood, but simply nodded and turned toward the door. Suddenly, Harry remembered something Dumbledore had said. He turned back.  
  
"'Memories.can sometimes be the most painful.'" Harry said. "You knew all along, didn't you? You knew that Sirius was a shade, a memory."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head. "I suspected, I did not know. No magic can bring back anyone from the dead, Harry."  
  
"I remember," said Harry. "You told me that years ago. How could I have been so stupid?" Harry slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
"Because," said Dumbledore. "You wanted him back so badly, that you could not bear to think of anything to ruin your happiness."  
  
Harry nodded, blinking back tears. Without saying another word, he pulled open the door and walked slowly back to the common room. As he had just come in sight of the portrait of the Fat Lady, he heard running footsteps behind him. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had caught up.  
  
"You forgot the diary," said Ginny, pushing it into his hands.  
  
No one knew what to say after that, so they walked silently through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry had a lot on his mind that night. He could almost see the ghost of Artefeci visiting Inigo. It played like a movie in his mind. Of course, then Harry came to the sequel. What would the end bring? Would Voldemort awaken the now-invincible spirit army? Or would Harry destroy the veil and have to lose Sirius a second time? Harry felt like it was a lose-lose situation. Shame washed over him. How could he be so selfish? Destroying the veil would bring good. There would be no terror from a ghost army ever again.  
  
He slept fitfully. The ghosts of his parents wandered in and out of his dreams, but never spoke to him, while the music box played over and over.  
  
* * *  
  
The Tuesday after Easter holiday, Harry was running to his Transfiguration class. The bell had woken him from his sleep five minutes ago, and he was going to be late for class. He ran down the stone steps as fast as he could. Why did Transfiguration have to be so far away? Finally, he turned the corner to the first floor. He raced into class, yanked open the door, and found himself facing Professor Vector.  
  
"You're late," she said coolly.  
  
"Sorry. Professor," Harry panted. "The bell. woke. me up."  
  
Harry saw a hint of a smile on her face. Professor Vector turned toward the class. "Sit down, Harry."  
  
Glad he wasn't going to get a detention, Harry hurried to an empty desk. Unfortunately, it was the one right beside Cho.  
  
"Professor McGonagall will be here in a few minutes," said Professor Vector. "She asked me to hold her class for her."  
  
"Where is she?" Dean asked.  
  
Professor Vector smiled. "A meeting."  
  
Harry knew that to mean a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Cho was determinedly not looking at Harry.  
  
"Now," continued Professor Vector. "She tells me that you've just begun studying Animagi?"  
  
The class mumbled their agreement.  
  
"My brother-in-law is an Animagus." Professor Vector said thoughtfully.  
  
"What does he turn in to?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Professor Vector. "I haven't seen him for about twenty years."  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled open the door and walked into the room.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Vector," said McGonagall.  
  
"Any time," she said smoothly and flounced out of the classroom.  
  
"Animagi," said Professor McGonagall. "Do any of you know anyone who is a registered Animagus?"  
  
She looked toward Harry as she stressed the word 'registered'. Harry smiled in assurance that he wouldn't announce to the whole class that his father and his friends had been illegals.  
  
"You are, Professor," said Dean.  
  
Professor McGonagall allowed a thin smile. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Professor Vector's brother-in-law," said Parvati.  
  
The class laughed. McGonagall looked confused.  
  
"She told us before you came in," said Cho.  
  
"Right," said McGonagall, for some reason glancing at Harry again. "We will study the theory today. Read the next chapter."  
  
Harry opened his books with everyone else and read the material, but his mind was on other things. What had the meeting been about? Probably about him, that would explain why McGonagall kept looking at him, at least. Maybe Fred and George would write him another letter.  
  
The bell rang. Harry hurried to the sixth floor for Arithmancy, after finding Hermione. On the way up, he told her about McGonagall's meeting.  
  
"It was probably about you finding that book," said Hermione simply.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Harry.  
  
They had reached the classroom. They hurried in and to their seats behind Neville and Ernie. Professor Vector hurried into the classroom just as the bell rang.  
  
"We're going to review a bit today," Professor Vector said. "And I expect two feet on the topic of why Arithmancy works to be handed in next week."  
  
The class groaned. Professor Vector had never given them this much homework.  
  
"Your exams are coming up," Professor Vector said shortly. "Of course I'm going to give you more homework now."  
  
"Why?" sulked Malfoy.  
  
"I would hope that it would help you on your exam, Draco," said Professor Vector.  
  
"I don't want to be taught by a Mudblood," Draco spat.  
  
Professor Vector froze. Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"You Mudbloods have to stick together, aye?" Draco sneered at her.  
  
Harry got up and walked menacingly toward Malfoy. Harry was a few inches taller than Draco, and Draco looked quite small all of a sudden.  
  
"Say that again," challenged Harry, stressing every word.  
  
"The Mudbloods-" Malfoy never finished. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"A duel, then?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Bring it," said Harry.  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand. They backed up three paces. Harry could see Hermione, looking shocked, out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Harry raised his wand and created a shield around him before Malfoy could do anything.  
  
Malfoy tried to hit him with several spells, but couldn't break the shield. Harry broke the shield charm and threw a ball of fire at Malfoy. Malfoy ducked, and the fire hit the tapestry behind him.  
  
Malfoy hit Harry with a jinx, but Harry couldn't tell that there was anything wrong with him, so he got to his feet and pointed his wand at Malfoy again.  
  
"Tarantellia!" he shouted.  
  
Spiders burst out of his wand and flew at Malfoy. Malfoy was busy for a bit blasting spiders with his wand. During this time, Professor Vector had finally regained use of her voice.  
  
"Stop it!" she said. "Both of you."  
  
Malfoy had just blasted his last spider. He looked at her with such loathing that Harry backed up a step. This didn't faze Professor Vector at all. She walked straight toward him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy," she said quietly. "Into my office."  
  
When neither of them moved, she spoke louder and her eyes grew huge.  
  
"NOW!" she shouted.  
  
Not looking at each other, Harry and Draco walked out of class. They sat down in the two chairs facing the desk in Professor Vector's office and waited for her to come in.  
  
After a few minutes, they heard steady footsteps heading toward the office. Professor Vector threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her. Harry chanced a quick look. She looked livid. She stood on the other side of the desk, placing her hands on the corners and looking from Malfoy to Harry.  
  
"Explain yourselves," she said in a steely voice.  
  
Malfoy was staring determinedly at the ceiling. Harry glanced from him to Professor Vector, then began speaking.  
  
"He called you and Hermione Mudbloods, Professor Vector," said Harry.  
  
"And you think that was a reason to duel?" Professor Vector asked him angrily. "Name calling?"  
  
Harry looked down at his hands, folded in his lap.  
  
"No, look at me," said Professor Vector. Harry looked up. Her eyes were focused entirely on him. For a brief moment, it was much like he'd gotten in trouble with his mum for fighting in the street.  
  
"Name calling is never a good enough reason to fight, Harry," Professor Vector said more calmly. "I understand that you thought you were helping, but there was no need to duel."  
  
Harry looked down slightly. He couldn't bear to focus on her eyes anymore. He noticed she was wearing her necklace with the green stone again. Harry froze.  
  
"Your necklace," he said in sudden realization.  
  
"What about it?" she asked him.  
  
"It's." Harry reached in his pocket and felt his mum's silver one.  
  
"It was a gift from my father," said Professor Vector. "He gave my sisters and me matching necklaces shortly before he passed away."  
  
"That's not it," said Harry. He pulled out Lily's necklace and held it up to her, comparing it to the one around her neck. They were exactly identical. He looked up at Professor Vector again. She had her hand to her mouth, and her eyes were very bright.  
  
"Where. did you. get that?" she asked him shakily.  
  
"It was my mother's," said Harry.  
  
"Lily," said Professor Vector breathlessly.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Malfoy was looking from Professor Vector to Harry with a shrewd expression on his face. Professor Vector finally noticed him. She turned to him calmly.  
  
"Draco," she said. "Would you mind waiting outside?"  
  
Draco looked like he would like to argue, but seeing the look on her face he quickly rose and went out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Professor Vector looked back to Harry. There were tears falling down her face. "You weren't supposed to know," she said through her tears. "You weren't supposed to find out."  
  
Harry waited for her to explain herself.  
  
Finally, she regained control. "Lily," she said shakily. "Was my sister."  
  
Chapter 24: Aunt Rose  
  
Professor Vector looked at the silver necklace that Harry still held and smiled weakly.  
  
"She was the evening star, I was the morning star," she said, remembering. "And Petunia was the midnight star."  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes," said Professor Vector. "She had a ruby set into bronze. Daddy got them for us."  
  
"Why has no one told me about you?" Harry asked her.  
  
Professor Vector looked down. "You were supposed to never know about me," she said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Harry persisted.  
  
She shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "I did something awful."  
  
"Tell me," insisted Harry.  
  
"I'll have to start way back," said Professor Vector.  
  
"Start with your name," Harry suggested, smiling. It was just starting to sink in. He had family in the wizarding world.  
  
"Rose Evans," said Professor Vector. "Before I married John Vector."  
  
Harry nodded. "Go on."  
  
"I was the youngest," began Professor Vector. "Being a year younger than Lily and three years younger than Petunia. My parents, your grandparents, were both Muggles. They were ecstatic when Lily got her letter. They were just as excited when I got mine."  
  
"So Aunt Petunia's the only one who isn't a muggle-born witch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," said Rose Vector. "And it made her bitter. She hated us, but I, at least, deserved it. I was always flaunting it about that I had something she didn't. She loathed me. It got even worse when Lily and I were older and allowed to perform magic outside of school. I would do magic for no reason except to make Petunia angry with me."  
  
Harry smiled. "I know what you mean," he said. "I'd do it too."  
  
"Lily was angry with me about it after a while," Rose continued. "And Lily hardly ever became angry. She was very gentle and forgiving. I think your father and I may be the only two that have ever been shouted at by her."  
  
Harry smiled a bit.  
  
"Anyway," said Rose. "School was hard. Not so much the work, but going through it being known as 'Mudbloods'. The Slytherins, especially, hated us."  
  
She paused. "It might be easier to show you," she said. "Please don't be angry with me when you find out." she dropped off.  
  
"I won't," Harry promised.  
  
"All right," Rose said firmly. She got up and opened a cupboard, from which she pulled a pensieve. She extracted the memories out of her head and placed them in the pensieve. She jabbed it with her wand, and the silver mist swirled around.  
  
"I'll come after you when you've seen enough," Rose said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded and touched the swirling mist in the bowl. He was pitched headfirst into a stone room that looked much like the Gryffindor common room. Looking around, Harry saw that it was the common room, as it had been twenty-odd years ago. He walked to the fire and saw his mother and father sitting on a couch. He looked around the room and saw Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew playing Gobstones. A short distance away from them, a sixteen-year-old Rose sat with a group of friends. Harry walked closer to her. She looked troubled about something.  
  
One of her friends was comforting her.  
  
"Rose, c'mon, it wasn't your fault," said a witch with curly blonde hair.  
  
Rose didn't answer.  
  
A witch with brown hair joined in. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Rose shook her head. "I have to. It's never going to end, don't you see?" She stood up, and the common room grew quiet.  
  
"Purebloods will always hate those who are not like them," Rose said. "It's never going to change."  
  
She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry walked back to his parents. James seemed to be comforting Lily as well.  
  
"Lily, darling," James said. "Parkinson is a fat, ugly cow. You shouldn't pay attention to anything she says."  
  
"Why does she hate me so much?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Probably because she's a complete idiot," said James. "I don't see how anyone with half a brain could know you and not like you."  
  
"Well she doesn't like me," said Lily.  
  
"You can't get everyone to like you, dear," said James. "I mean, half the school hates me. But do I let that get me down? No."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I worry about Rose," Lily said seriously. "She can't stand much more of the cruelty. She'll do something drastic."  
  
"I would talk to her," said James. "But seeing as she's one of the hundred people who hate me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you," Lily argued. "She just hasn't forgiven you for being such a jerk your first six years at school."  
  
"Oh," said James sarcastically. "I'm so glad you cleared that up."  
  
"Besides," said Lily. "I don't hate you."  
  
They leaned closer. Just as Harry decided that he really didn't want to peek in on his parents kissing, the scene faded away and was replaced with a new one. Harry was standing in the potions corridor. He heard the bell ring. A group of older students poured out of the potions classroom. Soon, Harry saw Lily coming. There was a girl that greatly resembled a bull dog coming out right after her.  
  
"Lily!" the girl called.  
  
Harry's mother turned, her long auburn hair swinging around her.  
  
"Oh, Parkinson!" Lily said. She sounded friendly, but Harry heard a sliver of fright in her voice.  
  
"We've got something to discuss, you and me," said Parkinson.  
  
"All right," Lily agreed.  
  
They walked past Harry and turned the corner. Harry followed them. As soon as they were a few feet down the corridor, Parkinson slammed his mother against the wall. Lily looked terrified.  
  
"You think you're so smart, Mudblood," said Parkinson quietly. "Miss popular. Always trying to be everyone's friend."  
  
Lily tried to slip around her, but Parkinson caught her. Parkinson balled her hand into a fist and punched Lily in the face. Harry had almost pulled his wand out when he remembered that he couldn't do anything. This had already happened. Parkinson punched Lily again. Lily fell to the floor, moaning. Parkinson pulled her up and reached back her fist again. Just then, they heard voices coming from the Potions corridor.  
  
"Got a D again in Potions."  
  
"Really, James, you could do better if you tried."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Remus.."  
  
Parkinson clapped a hand over Lily's mouth.  
  
"One word, and you'll wish you'd never been born," Parkinson hissed.  
  
Lily's eyes were huge and terrified.  
  
Look this way. See her. Harry thought. But James and Remus Lupin walked past without noticing. Harry looked back to his mother just in time to see it. Lily kicked Parkinson hard in the shin. Parkinson dropped her hand.  
  
"James!" Lily screamed. "James!"  
  
Parkinson punched Lily in the stomach. Lily fell to the floor. Harry heard footsteps running back toward them. James sprinted around the corner. He took in everything in a second. He pulled out his wand, but Parkinson had begun running. James dropped it and turned to Lily.  
  
"Lily, darling," James murmured, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Lily moaned and put her arms around him. James carefully picked her up and carried her away. The scene faded again. Harry was in the same hall, but Rose stood against it. She had an angry, determined look in her eyes. Harry heard a single set of footsteps coming closer. That Parkinson girl turned the corner.  
  
"Hello," said Rose coolly.  
  
Parkinson narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Revenge," said Rose.  
  
"What do you mean?" Parkinson smirked.  
  
"I mean," said Rose. "That I want revenge for what you did to my sister."  
  
Parkinson was still smirking. "I'd like to see you try," she said.  
  
Quick as a flash, Rose pulled a knife out of her pocket. Harry realized what she was going to do right before it happened. Rose plunged the dagger into Parkinson's stomach. Parkinson backed away toward the wall. Harry looked to see Rose's face better. She was smiling grimly.  
  
"Goodbye," said Rose sinisterly.  
  
Pansy's face turned white. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth and she slowly sank to the floor, leaving a smear of blood behind her. Professor Vector suddenly appeared at Harry's side.  
  
"Time to go back," she said. She took his arm. Harry felt himself flying out of the scene. They were back in Rose Vector's office. Rose wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Parkinson died," she said quietly. "And I was a murderer. Lily was horrified when they told her. She wouldn't speak to me. She wouldn't look at me. To her, I was no longer her sister.  
  
"Sirius understood, though. He came to see me the day after it happened. He told me that name calling is no reason for fighting, for killing. But he told me that he knew I was angry because of what she'd done to Lily."  
  
Professor Vector made eye contact with Harry.  
  
"Parkinson would have killed Lily if James hadn't come," she said, tears streaming down her face. "And I, in my youth, thought that Parkinson deserved to die."  
  
She looked down at her desk. "It has haunted me the rest of my life."  
  
"What happened then?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Lily never spoke to me again," said Rose. "When she found out that she was pregnant with you, she made your father and his friends swear not to tell you that I even existed. You were never supposed to know about it.  
  
"Dumbledore, he was headmaster when I was at school, wouldn't let the dementors take me to Azkaban. He told the Wizengamot that it was no place for a child. I wasn't of age yet when I. killed. Parkinson. Dumbledore begged them to let him give me my punishment. The court agreed, and Dumbledore expelled me. But, he taught me all my classes I would have taken my final year, so I could still get a job.  
  
"I began teaching Arithmancy here shortly before you were born. Dumbledore was the one who told me what happened that night, when Lily and James died. I still feel horrible. Lily had died without me ever telling her how sorry I was. I wanted to tell her, but by the time."  
  
Professor Vector broke off and started crying again. Harry felt horrible for her. 'A memory can bring great pain.'  
  
"You can imagine," Professor Vector said, wiping the tears away. "How relieved I was, three years ago, when you didn't choose Arithmancy as one of your courses. I could avoid you, and you'd never need to know about me. But then, this year, Minerva put you in my class."  
  
Rose looked up at Harry, tears falling again.  
  
"Please don't hate me, Harry," she pleaded.  
  
Harry stood up and walked around the desk to her. He threw his arms around her.  
  
"How could I hate you, Aunt Rose?" he said.  
  
She started sobbing again. Harry felt so confused. He had found a living relative, then discovered she was a murderer, but then she had repented. He didn't know what to think, but he knew that he loved her, as an aunt, despite anything she had done in her past.  
  
"I sent you the poem," Rose said suddenly.  
  
Harry thought back, trying to remember. "The poem that I got the beginning of January," he suddenly remembered.  
  
"Yes," said Rose. "I wrote it to Lily, but never sent it. I'm not sure what made me give it to you, but."  
  
"Did you give me the photo album as well?" Harry asked her.  
  
Rose nodded. "That was me. After I'd seen you, you reminded me so much of Lily and James, I had to do something for you."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry.  
  
She smiled, her eyes bright. "I'd better go tell Professor Dumbledore what's happened," Rose said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll see you, then," he said.  
  
Rose smiled. "See you," she said.  
  
Harry left the office feeling happier than he had all year. Even Malfoy couldn't spoil his good mood. He was waiting for Harry outside.  
  
"Found a replacement for your dead mum?" Malfoy spat at him.  
  
Harry completely ignored him. He ran down the hall looking for Ron and Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called to him. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Harry raced down to her, and gave her a hug.  
  
"What did I do to earn this?" she asked him, smiling.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Harry.  
  
"What's happened to you?" Ginny asked him. "Hermione said you got in a fight with Malfoy."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up the stairs. Hermione and Ron were racing toward him.  
  
"Did you get detention?" Hermione asked him worriedly.  
  
"Did you get to jinx Malfoy?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"No to everything!" said Harry happily. "Listen, I just found out. Professor Vector is my aunt!"  
  
Chapter 25: The Journey  
  
There was a stunned silence, and then.  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione squealed. "She looked just like how you'd always described your Mum!"  
  
"That's great, Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"I knew you'd do it," Ginny told him.  
  
"Will you stay with her, then?" Ron asked. "Or will you have to go back to the Dursleys?"  
  
"I dunno," said Harry. "Dumbledore said I had to go to the Dursley's every summer because they're family, and they protect me."  
  
"But Professor Vector is your family too!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry thought about this. It was true, Rose was Lily's sister. Surely Rose would protect him as well as Petunia had.  
  
"I think it might work!" said Harry excitedly. This would be the first time he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's over the summer.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few weeks passed without excitement. Harry went to classes and Quidditch practices, and all thoughts of the Veil of Artefeci had completely blown out of his mind. Indeed, he had quite forgotten about the fact that he still had no idea how to destroy it.  
  
They were working feverishly, studying for their exams. Harry was grateful that he didn't have Divination or History of Magic, but he wasn't looking forward to his Arithmancy test. Harry still couldn't remember half of what he was supposed to know for that class.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying in the library the day before exams were due to start, when Malfoy stormed into the library.  
  
"Potter!" he shouted so loud that dust rose from the shelves.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, not even looking up from his notes.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I want!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Either explain yourself or quiet down," Hermione said steadily. "Some people are trying to study."  
  
Draco glared at her before starting on Harry again.  
  
"I want the book, Potter," Draco said, lowering his voice.  
  
"This one?" Harry asked, holding up his copy of Advanced Transfiguration.  
  
"No, not that one!" Draco spat.  
  
"Which one then?" Harry asked vaguely, returning to his notes.  
  
"The one you stole from my manor," said Draco.  
  
"I didn't take anything of yours," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Well, how did you get it then?" Draco asked angrily. "It was in our manor, then it was gone, and then you had it!"  
  
"What book are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"The book," Malfoy said. He glanced around at Hermione and Ron, as if he didn't want them to hear.  
  
"They know everything I know," said Harry calmly. "And whatever you tell me, I'll tell them anyway, so they might as well stay."  
  
"All right," said Draco huffily. He sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Now," said Harry, dipping his quill in his bottle of ink. "What book are you talking about?"  
  
"The Atlantis book," said Malfoy so quietly that Harry could hardly hear him.  
  
"The diary?" Harry asked him as he scratched out a few more sentences on the hazards of Animagi transformation.  
  
"Yes, the diary," said Malfoy impatiently.  
  
"I didn't get it from your house," said Harry.  
  
"Well then who did?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "I found it somewhere else."  
  
Draco was turning crimson with suppressed rage. "You did, did you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "At. my house," he answered truthfully.  
  
Malfoy looked like he was thinking hard. "Well what about the other one?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"The other book!" said Malfoy impatiently.  
  
"Which one are we talking about now?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"The family history one," said Draco.  
  
"What would you be doing with a book of my family history?" Harry asked him.  
  
Draco didn't answer.  
  
"I found that at my house too," said Harry, folding his parchment.  
  
Draco looked like he was seriously considering killing Harry, but instead just stood up and said, with a very forced smile. "We'll discuss this later."  
  
He rose from his seat and left the library. Hermione looked up from her copy of Numerology and Grammatica.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I guess Malfoy had the Atlantis diary and my family history book at his house," said Harry simply. "And he thinks I stole them."  
  
"Where did he get that idea?" asked Ron. "You've been at school like he has all year. You wouldn't have had time to steal them."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was trying to think back. "Hang on," he said slowly. "Malfoy did start to say something about it in Diagon Alley. They disappeared right after we were there."  
  
Hermione looked troubled. "But who took them, then?" she asked.  
  
"Who cares?" answered Ron. "What was Malfoy doing with them anyway?"  
  
"I care," Hermione shot back. "Because it means that someone in your family must have taken them, if they were gone right after you left."  
  
Ron backed down. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
Harry had a sudden suspicion. "I'm going to write Fred and George," he told them. "I'm done studying for tonight."  
  
He gathered up his notes, ink, and quill, and hurried to Gryffindor common room. He reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked him.  
  
"Phoenix Fire," Harry said.  
  
The picture didn't move.  
  
"Phoenix Fire," Harry repeated.  
  
The Fat Lady shook her head.  
  
"Oh, come on!" said Harry angrily. "Don't tell me you've just changed it!"  
  
The Fat Lady smiled.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry shouted. "Unicorn hair! Dragon heart! Caput Draconis! Fairy lights!"  
  
The Fat Lady remained shut.  
  
"Banana fritters!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would hear and come to help him. "Phoenix feather! King Arthur! Oh, who gives a d-"  
  
Ginny opened the portrait hole from inside.  
  
"Password's unicorn blood," said Ginny simply.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said much more quietly than he had been speaking before.  
  
When he entered the common room, it was full of Gryffindors all staring at him.  
  
"Mind your own business," Ginny said sharply. The crowd returned to what they had been doing. Harry had a sudden idea.  
  
"Ginny," he said. "That day when we were at the Malfoys, did you take anything from there?"  
  
"Which one?" Ginny joked. "The poison or the shrunken heads?"  
  
"Two books," said Harry.  
  
"No luck there," said Ginny.  
  
"Right," said Harry. He started toward his dormitory to get some spare parchment.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Malfoy's been accusing me of stealing stuff from his house," Harry answered.  
  
He hurried up before she could ask any more questions. Harry dropped his things at the foot of his bed and grabbed some parchment out of his trunk. He penned out a letter to the twins.  
  
Fred and George,  
  
Thanks for telling me about that meeting. It's really helped. I was wondering, that day when we were at the Malfoy Manor, did either of you take anything? Malfoy's been claiming that I stole two books from him. He says they were gone after we were there. And, could you ask Charlie as well? I want to prove to Malfoy that none of us have taken anything. Thanks.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry sealed it and sent it with Hedwig. If someone had taken them, there remained the question of how they got to Godric's Hollow. It wasn't like the books could walk there themselves.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Harry had three exams: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions. The first two were easier than he expected, although very long. Potions was a nightmare.  
  
Snape walked around the class as they tried to make Veritaserum from memory. Harry was doing quite well until, instead of turning clear, his potion turned bright blue and began emitting sparks.  
  
Snape was across the dungeon at the time, thankfully. Harry quickly tried to fix it. He tried to remember the ingredients. Powdered unicorn horn, sliced shrivelfig, beetle's eyes.  
  
That was it! He hadn't added beetle's eyes. Harry quickly dumped a scoop of shiny, black beetle eyes into his cauldron. The potion turned a dazzling white.  
  
Oh well, at least it was closer. Harry thought.  
  
Snape had come up behind him. He looked down at the potion with an evil smile on his face before walking around to the other students.  
  
Finally, time was up.  
  
"Take a sample of your potions and hand them in to me," said Professor Snape.  
  
Harry's had turned to a kind of watery white. He quickly scooped some of it into a vial and handed it in. His wasn't as bad as Goyle's potion, which was neon orange and smoking at the brim.  
  
Hoping he would at least pass, Harry hurried to Gryffindor tower to study for his exams the next day: Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
Half of the Transfiguration test was a written exam about Animagi. The second part was a practical exam, where students had to turn themselves into a vase and back again.  
  
Parvati came out of the practical exam with her eyes huge.  
  
"I turned Professor McGonagall into a box!" she whispered urgently to Harry. "I didn't mean to!"  
  
Professor McGonagall, trying hard to keep from laughing, emerged from the door. "Dean Thomas," she sad.  
  
Harry didn't do too badly. The only thing wrong was that he still had feet when he transfigured himself.  
  
The Arithmancy exam was quite as difficult as Harry had expected. No matter how many times he added the values together, Harry couldn't make them come out right.  
  
In Magical Law Enforcement, the class waited fifteen minutes for Professor Whitby to arrive. Finally, they heard the now familiar slow footsteps outside the door.  
  
"Welcome. class." Professor Whitby droned. "You. have. a. written. exam.."  
  
Harry tried his hardest to concentrate. When the bell rang, Harry thought he had done quite well, considering how badly he was able to concentrate.  
  
Herbology and Ancient Runes exams were easy. They didn't have a Care of Magical Creatures exam, as classes had been cancelled since Christmas.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." said Ron.  
  
"Me too," said Hermione. "Now I can start studying for next year's courses."  
  
". studying was giving me a headache," Ron finished.  
  
"You know," said Hermione angrily. "If you would just apply yourself."  
  
"Come off it, Hermione!" Ron interrupted. "Exams are over. Let's just not think about studying, already."  
  
Hermione quieted, but looked like she would scream.  
  
"Look!" Ron said, pointing up in the sky.  
  
"What?" snapped Hermione.  
  
"It's Hedwig," said Ron.  
  
Harry jumped up. Hedwig was flying closer to him. She landed on his arm with a soft hoot.  
  
Harry looked at the letter.  
  
"Fred and George have written back," he told Ron and Hermione. He began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
The Order had another meeting. You see, several Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Professor Umbridge, were caught trying to force their way in to the Department of Mysteries. We don't know why. We're just thrilled that Lucius Malfoy finally got caught.  
  
And Umbridge finally got what she deserved. We hope you haven't died or become seriously ill lately. Best wishes to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Fred & George  
  
Harry looked up at his friends. "The Death Eaters are trying to get to the veil," he said seriously. "I need to find out how to destroy the veil. I need to get to Atlantis."  
  
Hermione looked uncertain. "But Professor Dumbledore said."  
  
"Oh, forget it, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "How many times have we broken rules? And we're still alive, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "But."  
  
"So, what's the problem?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"But we're not entirely sure of the exact location of Atlantis," Hermione said icily.  
  
Harry frowned. "Surely we can find out! There's got to be a book."  
  
"Oh no," said Ron. "We're not going down that road again."  
  
Hermione looked like she was battling with something in her head. "We'll." she said with difficulty. "ask Madam Pince."  
  
"Really?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," Hermione snapped. "We need to get there fast!"  
  
"Let's go," said Harry quickly. He didn't want them to get in another huge fight.  
  
The three walked quickly through the grounds, into the school, and up to the second floor. Hermione stopped them before they went in to the library.  
  
"Listen, guys, I think that I should ask Madam Pince alone," Hermione said quickly. "I'm always asking for a lot of information. It'd look suspicious if all of us asked."  
  
"All right," said Harry with a shrug. Hermione quickly slipped inside the library. Ron and Harry waited impatiently outside. Harry kept checking his watch. It had been twenty minutes. What was Hermione doing?  
  
Just then, the doors slammed open. Hermione ran out of the library. Madam Pince's shrieks followed her into the hall.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked her.  
  
Hermione panted. "I. accidentally. bent a page in. one of her books."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did you find it?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "We need to get to Mizen Head, on the Southern coast of Ireland. There's a passage there that will take us through an underground tunnel into the city."  
  
Harry thought for a minute. "How are we getting to Mizen Head?" he asked Hermione.  
  
For an answer, Hermione picked up a spare bit of parchment off the floor. She pointed her wand at it.  
  
"Portus!" she muttered. The paper flashed blue and returned to normal.  
  
"Grab hold," she said calmly.  
  
"I didn't know you could make a portkey," said Ron.  
  
They each held a corner of the parchment. For a moment nothing happened, then their feet were suddenly lifted off the ground. Blurred objects rushed past them. Quite suddenly, the rushing stopped. Harry and his friends fell forward onto soft grass. Harry picked himself up and looked around. Just ahead of him lay the sea. It was brilliantly blue and calm. The grass ended shortly in front of him. Soft sand stretched out to the water. Harry picked himself up.  
  
"Did we make it?" Ron asked from behind Harry.  
  
Still looking out toward the water, Harry answered. "I think so."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
Harry turned around. Hermione was crawling around on the grass, looking closely between the blades.  
  
"There's a pink-colored rock here somewhere," she muttered.  
  
"And why are we looking for a rock?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's the way into the city," Hermione muttered. "Ah! Here it is!"  
  
Harry and Ron walked to her. She was looking at a large rock about the size of a football, that was light colored and faintly tinted pink.  
  
"How does this help us?" Harry asked her.  
  
She leaned close to the rock. "We wish to enter the City of Atlantis," she whispered to it.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. What, could the rock hear her talking?  
  
Suddenly, there came a crashing noise from the ocean. Harry looked out quickly. The water, which had been calm moments before, was now filled with huge waves. The waters rose and parted. Harry ran forward. The water had made a ten-foot high wall. In the midst of it, a shaky doorway had formed.  
  
Chapter 26: The Ancient City  
  
Harry reached out and touched the doorway. His hand went straight through the water and was dry on the other side. He quickly pulled it back.  
  
"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked.  
  
"This is it," said Hermione simply.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry shut his eyes and walked into the watery doorway. He felt the wetness of the water surround him. Then, just as quickly, it was dry. Harry was walking on a wide stone pathway. There were stone walls around him with Atlantean Runes carved along them. Hermione and Ron suddenly appeared at his side, looking around in wonder. Harry turned back to look through the water, but his eyes met a solid stone wall.  
  
"How are we going to get back?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned around too.  
  
"Uh oh," said Ron.  
  
"Erm." said Hermione. "I expect the wizards in the city will help us."  
  
"They'd better," said Ron darkly.  
  
"C'mon," said Harry.  
  
They started walking down the long, dark tunnel. As he walked, Harry looked around. He could recognize some of the runes. Shortly down the passage, Harry realized that they were telling a story. He began to read them aloud as they walked.  
  
"The Great Warrior came to the city, with him an army of thousands. He demanded our most sacred relic. We fought to protect it. The battle lasted days. On the fifth day, all fighting ceased. We looked where the relic was hidden. It was not there. The Great Warrior stood beside us with the relic. He and the relic disappeared forever. The waters rose. His army fled. The waters completely covered our city. We lived here, cut off from all civilization and became the stuff of legends."  
  
Harry stopped reading.  
  
"Is it over?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, frowning. "There's blank rock all the way down. D'you spose the runes have been rubbed off?"  
  
"I see light!" Hermione interrupted, pointing down the passage.  
  
Harry looked too. There was an eerie blue light shimmering faintly far down the passage. As they drew nearer, the light grew into a diamond shape. When they were ten yards away, Harry realized it was a window in a stone door, which had carvings covering it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in front of the door.  
  
The carvings depicted many scenes. There were two mermaids in the top corners. There was a scene that looked like a battle that took up much of the door. Toward the left hand side, a carving of the Veil of Artefeci stood beside a carving of a wizard with long, wavy hair. Toward the bottom, there was a large carving of the city, which Harry examined more closely. There was a large, dome shaped building in the center surrounded by many other, smaller buildings.  
  
"Well," said Hermione nervously. "D'you want to go in?"  
  
Harry reached out and, with difficulty, pushed the door open. They were immediately bathed in the strange, blue light. The three of them walked into the city.  
  
Harry felt like he had stepped into a history book. There was an ancient quality to the area surrounding him that made him feel very young. Every building except the large one in the middle was made of the same stone as the passage was. The domed building was made of dazzling white marble. Harry saw the reason for the blue glow. There were strange crystals that seemed to be the source of light in the city.  
  
Directly in front of them was a square stone building with one door and one tiny window. Two wizards stood guarding the door. Harry walked up to one.  
  
"Hello!" he said. "Er. could you tell us where we could find the library?"  
  
The first wizard had black hair to his shoulders and penetrating blue eyes. He was very tall and had a commanding air about him. The second wizard was shorter with brown hair that fell just past his chin. He had soft brown eyes and seemed to be much friendlier. Their ages were impossible to tell. They looked young at first glance, but when you looked in their eyes, they were full of wisdom and understanding.  
  
The first wizard looked at Harry. "And who might you be?" he asked brusquely. His voice was low and had a harsh note to it.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry simply. "These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
The second wizard now spoke. "You are Harry Potter?" he asked. His voice was higher than the first wizard's and had a musical lilt to it.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry offhandedly. "And we need to see your library, so could you."  
  
"All visitors must see the Leader of our City," interrupted the first wizard. "My name is Mejo. You will follow me."  
  
"I am Bitaro," said the second wizard. "I will follow."  
  
Bitaro hailed a blonde wizard who came, looking at Harry and his friends curiously. Mejo began walking through the city. After giving the blonde wizard hurried instructions, Bitaro led Harry, Ron and Hermione after Meto.  
  
None of them spoke to each other. Harry looked around him as he walked toward the eastern side of the city. Mejo led them right to the edge. Directly in front of Harry was endless water in all directions. Hermione gasped. A large sea serpent swam near them.  
  
Harry grinned. "We could bring it back for Hagrid," he said without thinking. His smile dropped. Hagrid would have loved to own another dangerous pet. But Hagrid never would.  
  
Harry could feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes and looked down at his feet, so no one would see. He heard Bitaro speak from behind them.  
  
"Turn left now, come on."  
  
Harry forced his feet to move. They were walking toward the giant domed building now, in the very center of the city. Witches and wizards watched the visitors inquisitively as the group passed them. Harry noticed that it was nearly impossible to tell the ages of anyone they passed. He saw no children.  
  
Just as they reached the marble steps that led to the white marble building, a very short, very old wizard walked toward them.  
  
"Professor Flitwick!" Ron shouted.  
  
Indeed, it was Professor Flitwick. He was smiling as he came closer to them.  
  
"Hello, hello," he smiled at them cheerily.  
  
"We were so worried about you," Hermione said.  
  
"Worried?" asked Professor Flitwick. "What ever for?"  
  
"You were supposed to return to England in August!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh," said Professor Flitwick. "I can explain that. It was that blasted passage. I have no idea how to get back out again. And the Atlanteans wouldn't open it back up for me. They say it's impossible."  
  
Hermione looked stricken at this news. Harry turned to Bitaro.  
  
"Is it impossible to go back?" Harry demanded.  
  
Bitaro didn't even look at him.  
  
"Well, what are you three doing here?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione quickly to warn them not to say anything.  
  
"We're looking for something," Harry said carefully. He wasn't sure if he could trust the Atlanteans.  
  
"Oh," said Professor Flitwick cheerfully. "I don't expect you'll find anything you've lost here, but good luck anyway!"  
  
Mejo cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Flitwick laughed. "Excuse me," he said. "I must be going, and, unless I miss my guess, you must be going to."  
  
Flitwick leaned forward to Harry and said in an undertone. "You'll have to pardon Mejo. He takes his job very seriously."  
  
With that, Flitwick turned and walked away down a stone pathway that led to a park. Harry looked up the marble steps to the domed building. There were two statues, one of a witch, one of a wizard flanking either side of the steps.  
  
Mejo walked up the steps and opened one of the huge glass doors. Bitaro motioned them toward the door, and they hurried up the giant stone steps. Harry was the first to step inside. He stopped, in wonder.  
  
He had walked into a huge circular room with small, rounded windows all along the top. The walls were of marble, as was the floor. Harry was standing on top of a large blue rug with a strange gold symbol in the center of it. There were witches and wizards walking to and fro. All seemed to have somewhere to go. One dark-haired witch looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place her. In the middle of the room, just past the end of the rug, there was a large wooden desk. A witch with long, wavy blonde hair sat behind it. At the far end of the room were large stone arches all along half of the walls. The two directly across from Harry had steps past them, one leading up, one leading down.  
  
They walked forward to the blonde witch at the desk. She looked up at Mejo first, then turned to the others. She had eyes so pale blue, they were almost colorless.  
  
"Welcome," she said in a smooth voice. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Mejo nodded. "We need to see Timothius."  
  
"That's the passage third to the right," said the witch cheerfully. "Have a good day!"  
  
Without answering, Mejo walked to a stone archway. Bitaro pushed them forward to follow him. When he reached the passage, Harry noticed a sign on the wall.  
  
Timothius  
Office of international affairs  
Since 502 b.c.  
  
Harry frowned. Did that mean that the office had been there since 502 B.C.? Or did it mean Timothius had been in this position since 502 B.C.? How old were these people really?  
  
He didn't have time to think anymore. They had reached a strong wooden door. Mejo knocked loudly.  
  
"Who comes forth?" called a deep voice from inside.  
  
"It is Mejo and Bitaro with three visitors: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," said Mejo loudly.  
  
"Enter," called the voice.  
  
Chapter 27: Legends and Prophecies  
  
Bitaro pushed open the door. They walked into a room much like Professor Dumbledore's, only everything was much more artistic. There were figures carved into the stone walls. Timothius's desk had runes carved along it, and the bookshelves against the back wall were covered with strange symbols Harry did not recognize.  
  
The wizard sitting at the desk had dark hair that fell halfway down his back. His eyes were so black that they reminded Harry of Hagrid's eyes. Harry felt a sharp pang of grief. He'd never see Hagrid's beetle-black eyes twinkling at him again.  
  
The wizard stood up.  
  
"Welcome," he said in a slow, even voice. Harry recognized it immediately as the voice he had heard before.  
  
Mejo and Bitaro backed up to the far wall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left standing alone in front of Timothius.  
  
"Visitors from distant lands," said Timothius. "welcome to our beautiful city of Atlantis. Where did you journey from?"  
  
"England, Sir," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Ah," said Timothius. "A friend of mine lives in England. His name is Merlin. Do you know him?"  
  
Harry started. Merlin?  
  
"The Merlin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Merlin," said Timothius simply. "He was friends with a boy named Arthur. Is he still there?"  
  
"Er." said Harry. "He lived a long time ago. He isn't there anymore."  
  
"Ah yes," said Timothius sadly. "I keep forgetting. Those of our kind away from Atlantis are not immortal."  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione asked.  
  
Timothius smiled. "We in this city have been here since the Great Battle when the waters concealed our city. Only those who have left became immortal. Merlin was one of them. He lived much longer than mortal men, but he must have passed on before now." Timothius looked sad.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione quietly.  
  
Timothius gathered himself together. "Forgive me," he said. "We in this city have a hard lot, to live beyond the years of our friends. and family." He looked at Harry as he said this. Harry's heart leapt.  
  
"Is Inigo Skulif here?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Timothius said sadly. "Inigo chose to leave and live a normal life outside of this magical city of immortality. He left many, many years ago."  
  
Hermione looked extremely interested at the bookshelves behind Timothius.  
  
"Excuse me," she said politely. "But what are all those?" She pointed to the books.  
  
"They are records," said Timothius dismissively.  
  
"Do you know where we can find the library?" Harry asked.  
  
"Upstairs," said Timothius. "And downstairs."  
  
"Thanks," said Ron, moving toward the door.  
  
"I am not yet finished," said Timothius abruptly. "What is your purpose for coming here? When no mortal man, excluding Chorin, has come for many ages?"  
  
"We're looking for something," said Harry weakly.  
  
"What is it?" TImothius asked. "We could help you with your search."  
  
"It's something hidden in the library," said Harry swiftly.  
  
"What is it?" Timothius repeated.  
  
"An heirloom," said Hermione quickly.  
  
Timothius frowned. "Will you not tell me?"  
  
"We already did," said Ron impatiently.  
  
Timothius scowled deeply, and his eyes glowed angrily. "We do not allow thieves into our city."  
  
"We're not thieves!" Harry shouted angrily.  
  
"Well then, tell me what it is you seek," said Timothius, more calmly.  
  
Harry bit his lip. Should he tell him? He wasn't sure how they'd take to him planning to destroy an ancient relic of their city. It seemed that they'd be carted away to prison if he didn't, though.  
  
Harry met the black eyes of Timothius.  
  
"I am Inigo Skulif's only heir," said Harry calmly. "I am following instructions given to me from his diary."  
  
Timothius looked extremely taken aback. He made a motion to Mejo as he spoke.  
  
"You are the heir of legends?" TImothius asked.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be taken aback. "What legends?" he asked defiantly.  
  
"The one who will end the terror and destruction of the Spirit Army," said Timothius, gazing at Harry. "The one who will defeat evil and bring a reign of peace. The one who will overcome the greatest forces of evil in this world."  
  
"Er." said Harry.  
  
Harry heard the door open. He turned and saw Mejo leaving.  
  
"Where's he." Harry began.  
  
"That is no concern of yours," interrupted Timothius.  
  
"So," said Harry slowly. "I've never heard any of these legends. Where did you get them?"  
  
Timothius laughed. "They are as old as our city itself. The original manuscripts are stored in the Great Library."  
  
"And what exactly do they say?" Harry asked.  
  
At that moment, Mejo returned, in his hands several scrolls. He placed them on Timothius's desk and returned to the back of the room.  
  
Timothius opened one of them and read down it, completely ignoring Harry.  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Right. here!" Timothius said, pointing at a spot about halfway down the scroll. He shoved the scroll across to Harry, a triumphant look on his face.  
  
Harry looked down at it. "I can't read it," he said. "I don't recognize the language."  
  
Timothius pulled it back, frowning. "It is our own ancient language," he said. "Surely you have learned it?"  
  
"I have," said Hermione.  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"It was in a book in the library!" she said indignantly.  
  
"Most of us," said Harry. "above land, don't recognize your language."  
  
"I see," said Timothius. "Then I will just have to tell you."  
  
Ignoring Hermione's angry look, Timothius began to speak.  
  
"These scrolls hold some of the most ancient words of the seers. This one tells of a prophecy that concerns the city, the British Isles, and most certainly, you," said Timothius, looking at Harry.  
  
"Seers?" asked Ron. "Are you sure you can trust them?"  
  
"I do not know of the seers you have today," said TImothius. "But the ancient seers were very wise and saw visions. Their words always came to be."  
  
"The only ones we've met up with are frauds," said Hermione dismissively. "Go on."  
  
"The Prophecy reads," began Timothius. "Le'arthna intebuin e thelne'inglorin a lessa lethan a'torken ne misenya debu'in."  
  
"Excuse me," Harry cut in. "But we don't understand you."  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Timothius. "I don't think I can translate it very well into your language, but I'll try."  
  
"Give that to me," said Hermione impatiently, grabbing the paper. She read down the lines quickly. "Out of the depths, a savior will come. He will bring an end to the Great Terror. The fight will be long, the victory short. Until the savior rises again, then all evil will be overcome. This will bring in a great reign of peace that will last endlessly."  
  
Harry stared at her. Timothius looked slightly annoyed. Ron's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Wait, here's another," said Hermione. "A unity will form between the greatest powers above the waters. One of the four who unite will bring discord and hate. Until the unity that once was is returned, the union will slowly degrade until there is nothing left. When unity is restored, the union will become what it was once meant to be, whole and full of peace."  
  
Harry's mind was working furiously. Suddenly, it clicked.  
  
"Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"All that talk about 'Hogwarts will come to an end'," said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"And we're coming near to the time where there will be 'nothing left'," said Harry.  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione.  
  
"Inter-house unity," muttered Ron sarcastically. "Oh great."  
  
Timothius suddenly interrupted quite loudly. "Thank you for interpreting the prophecy, Hermione Granger. I'll take that back now."  
  
He wrenched the scroll out of her hands. Harry was startled at the sudden change in the man. He looked slightly mad.  
  
"Can we go to the library now?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"Unfortunately," said Timothius smoothly, though his eyes still held an insane quality. "That decision rests with me. And I am not giving any of you permission to explore our library."  
  
"But." said Harry.  
  
"Good day to you all," said TImothius quickly. He nodded to Mejo and Bitaro.  
  
"Come with us," said Mejo with a slight leer on his face.  
  
Harry backed away.  
  
"Come on," Timothius said angrily. "It's much worse for you if you resist us."  
  
"Come," said Mejo again.  
  
Harry looked around frantically. Mejo blocked the door, their only way of escape. There were no windows and nothing to use as a weapon. What would they do? What would they do? Harry almost hit himself.  
  
Use your wand, idiot. He thought.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Accio Bookshelves!" he shouted.  
  
The large, heavy, wooden bookshelves slid across the floor toward them, knocking over Timothius in the process. Harry quickly jumped against the top of one, knocking it forward on top of Mejo. Hermione and Ron quickly knocked down the others, burying Bitaro.  
  
"Run!" Harry shouted.  
  
The three of them raced out of the office, down the hall, and into the lobby.  
  
Chapter 28: The Great Library  
  
"Where's the library?" Harry panted.  
  
"Up and down," said Hermione.  
  
Making a quick decision, Harry ran for the staircase leading up. He could hear Ron and Hermione sprinting after him. He pounded up the steps. When he reached the top, he paused a moment to look around.  
  
Bookshelves were everywhere they looked. They lined the walls, were placed in the center to form aisles, and some small ones floated in midair.  
  
"Look for a statue!" Harry quickly told his friends.  
  
They each hurried off in a different direction. Harry turned left and began examining along the walls. Hermione and Ron walked into the center aisles. Harry hurried along, looking every way for a sign of a sculpture. As he rounded the second sculpture, he saw it. There was a stone statue of a wizard wearing floor-length robes. Harry sprinted to it. There was a sign underneath which read:  
  
Plato  
Philosopher  
20 b.c. - 72 a.d.  
  
Harry barely had time to take in the words, when he heard his name called.  
  
"Harry!" came an urgent whisper.  
  
"Not now." Harry muttered. He grabbed hold of the statue of Plato and pulled as hard as he could.  
  
"Harry!" the voice insisted.  
  
Harry ignored it and pulled harder. The statue wouldn't budge. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry let go and whirled around. Facing him was the dark haired witch he had seen downstairs. Her bright blue eyes met his own.  
  
"Listen to me," the witch said urgently. "You can't move the statue with your own strength. It has an enchantment placed on it by the founders of the city. You have to."  
  
"Why would the founders not want it moved?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"The consequences," the witch replied carefully.  
  
Time seemed to have slowed. Or was there even time in this strange place? Harry couldn't decide. From far off, Harry heard shouting voices. The witch hurriedly spoke on.  
  
"Only one who has the gift of the cunning speech can force it to move."  
  
"What is this language?" Harry asked urgently. "Please, I must know!"  
  
The shouts were growing louder. The witch looked about fearfully.  
  
"A gift given to few." she began, nervously looking around her.  
  
"A gift," Harry repeated.  
  
The witch nodded. "Only two in this world possess it that I am aware of."  
  
Harry frowned. "How can a speech be a gift? I don't understand."  
  
The witch looked nervously at him. "This is all I know," she said.  
  
"But." Harry began, frustrated.  
  
The witch pointed to the base of the statue. There were markings that looked faintly familiar. Harry looked closer. They were runes. Atlantean runes.  
  
Harry sighed resignedly. "I see," he said shortly. "You can read the runes, and that is all they say."  
  
The witch nodded. Harry looked more closely at the markings. Where was Hermione when he needed her?  
  
Harry looked almost lazily at the runes. This was it. They had lost. He couldn't move the statue. Voldemort would win. Funny. the last rune resembled a serpent, coiled and waiting to strike. Just like Voldemort, biding his time until he was sure of victory.  
  
"I must go!" the witch said. She turned and raced toward the library entrance.  
  
Harry barely even heard her; the rage that filled him was so strong. He stood up and headed for the stairs, ready to face the Atlanteans. If he couldn't win, at least he would go down fighting. He had only walked a few paces when he stopped. The last rune looked like a snake. The cunning speech. Parseltongue. He turned and raced back to the statue. Concentrating on the picture of the snake, Harry spoke.  
  
"Open!" he commanded the statue, but he did not speak in English. Instead, strange hissing and clacking had emitted from his mouth. The statue moved slowly to the side, revealing a small niche in the wall. A sealed scroll was resting in the center. Harry grabbed it and threw it in his pocket without reading it. He had to get out of there, fast.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry shouted, sprinting down the aisle between the bookshelves. He hurried into the center of the room and found Ron anxiously searching the shelves.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I don't know." muttered Ron distractedly. "She ran off to the far side of the library."  
  
"I found the statue," Harry said quickly. "And I have the message. We need to find Hermione and get out of here."  
  
Angry voices seemed to be coming closer and closer.  
  
"Right," said Ron. "Let's go."  
  
Silently, Harry and Ron hurried to the outer edges of the library toward the other end. Hermione was nowhere in sight, but the voices seemed farther away. Just then, they turned the corner and found Hermione staring at an open doorway.  
  
"I've found it!" Harry whispered urgently. "We need to leave."  
  
Hermione didn't say a word. She continued staring into the doorway.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered urgently.  
  
Dreamily, Hermione looked toward them. "I've found something." she said, her voice sounding detached.  
  
Harry quickly moved beside her and looked into the doorway. On the other side, there was a room filled with strange, luminous statues of witches and wizards. Harry gave his attention to the largest of the statues. Standing well over ten feet tall, the stone wizard's gaze drew Harry into the room.  
  
Ron had come up beside Harry. Trancelike, all three entered the room and walked slowly toward the statue. In a far corner of his mind, Harry felt an evil presence. But the sculptures were so lovely. He had to touch it. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a flash of ginger-colored fur race towards them. It jumped at Hermione, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Crookshanks?" Hermione asked in amazement, her voice back to normal.  
  
Harry broke his gaze from the statue and to the large cat sitting smugly on the floor beside Hermione.  
  
"How did he get down here?" Ron asked.  
  
All three stared at the tabby, who seemed completely unconcerned.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," said Hermione as she rose to her feet. "We need to get out of here. I don't like the feel of this room."  
  
Ron nodded agreement.  
  
"But there's no way out of the city!" Harry cried. "We can't get out!"  
  
"There they are!" a man's voice shouted from the direction of the library.  
  
Harry whirled toward the doorway. Ron raced forward and slammed the door shut. Harry quickly turned left and walked around the walls of the room, running his fingers along them. There had to be another way out, somewhere. Hermione had started off the opposite way. They met in the middle of the opposite wall, with no exit in sight. Defeated at last, Harry slumped down on the floor. The Atlanteans would take them all. He would never be able to stop Voldemort in time.  
  
Crookshanks stepped daintily over him and against the wall. The cat rubbed against one of the bricks and meowed plaintively. Harry sat up and looked more closely at the brick. It was differently colored than the rest of the wall. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the brick with it. Faint lines appeared in the wall, in the shaped of a door. Ron and Hermione pushed the door inwards. The three of them, and Crookshanks, stepped into a wide stone hall, which ended in complete darkness.  
  
"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked them quietly.  
  
"It's our only chance," replied Hermione.  
  
"Let's go," said Harry determinedly.  
  
Quickly, they began walking down the passage. Crookshanks walked in front of them, and kept looking back, as if making sure that they were keeping up.  
  
"Crookshanks is behaving quite strangely," said Hermione thoughtfully as they walked.  
  
"No joke," agreed Ron. "And how long ago did you say he ran away?"  
  
"It was just a few weeks after summer holiday began," said Hermione, biting her lip. "Early in July."  
  
"You don't suppose he was accompanying Flitwick, do you?" Harry suggested. "That's when he left for Atlantis."  
  
Hermione stopped suddenly. Harry and Ron turned back to look at her.  
  
"Professor Flitwick," she said. "We've left him in the city with those awful wizards! What will happen to him?"  
  
"We don't even know where this room leads to," Ron pointed out logically. "It could lead to another place in Atlantis."  
  
"Oh well in that case Atlantis goes on for miles," Hermione snapped. "We've been walking for quite a while."  
  
"We'll come back for Professor Flitwick," Harry promised. "but not right now. I have to reach the veil before Voldemort does."  
  
Hermione nodded silently.  
  
"All right then," said Ron.  
  
The three faced forward and began walking again. Crookshanks was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh where's he gotten to now?" Hermione moaned.  
  
"I think he can take care of himself," Ron said gently.  
  
They continued walking until they reached a small problem, a fork in the passage. Crookshanks sat calmly, waiting for them.  
  
"Which way do we go now?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Harry frowned, peering down each passage, trying to see to the end of them. Crookshanks got up and began walking down the left passage.  
  
"I think he wants us to follow him," said Ron.  
  
"He's a cat," Harry said. "How could he."  
  
Crookshanks meowed loudly.  
  
"Let's follow him," said Hermione with a shrug. "We have to pick one of them anyway."  
  
"Right," agreed Harry.  
  
They stepped into the left passage. Crookshanks immediately began walking down the passage again.  
  
"There's something unnatural about that cat," muttered Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. "I've been thinking.." He said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Is Crookshanks an Animagus?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
Ron looked thoughtful. Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's absurd," she said. "Crookshanks? An animagus? I would have noticed before now."  
  
Ron gave a loud cough that sounded strangely like "Scabbers!"  
  
Hermione looked a little more uncertain.  
  
"It's not very likely," Harry said quickly. "But. Ron's right, you know. Crookshanks doesn't act like a normal cat."  
  
Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "It couldn't be," she said softly.  
  
"We can have Sirius check back at the school," said Ron smoothly. "But right now, let's concentrate on getting back to school."  
  
"Right," Harry agreed. "Hermione?"  
  
"All right," Hermione agreed reluctantly.  
  
They began walking again, without speaking. Crookshanks led the way, as always. Harry was deep in thought. Could Crookshanks be an Animagus? It was possible.  
  
Quite suddenly, they came to the end of the passage. A nondescript stone door was in front of them. Crookshanks rubbed against the door, yowling. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry reached out and opened the door.  
  
Chapter 29: Another Sacrifice  
  
There was a rush of blurred scenes, colors and sounds. Then quite suddenly, it stopped. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crookshanks stood on the beach at Mizen Head, beside the pink rock. The brilliant blue water was calm and the sky was clear. Harry looked out at the water.  
  
"We'll be back," Hermione said softly. She bent and picked up a large branch.  
  
"Portus!" she said the incantation. Ron and Harry each grabbed the branch. Hermione reached down and picked up Crookshanks. Harry felt the jerk behind his navel. Blurred objects rushed past him, and then, suddenly, the three of them stood on the lawn outside Hogwarts. Suddenly remembering, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll. He unrolled it and began to read.  
  
To my one and only heir,  
  
The secret to destroying the veil is this. First, you must scratch out all of the runes on the archway. When this has been done, Tear the veil in half down the center.  
  
Inigo Skulif  
  
Harry looked out over the water, not really seeing the blue waves. He was concentrating too hard on what he must do. All he had to do was get past the Ministry of Magic officials, and into the Department of Mysteries..  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking into his thoughts.  
  
Startled, Harry turned around quickly to face his friends. "What?"  
  
"You okay?" she asked him, sincerely concerned.  
  
"Yes, he's just wonderful!" Ron said sarcastically. "He has to get past armed Ministry wizards, destroy an ancient artifact, and do it all before Voldemort can summon an army of deadly ghosts to annihilate the entire human race!"  
  
"Just shut up!" Hermione snapped. "I know, all right?"  
  
"Oh do you?" Ron asked angrily. "You don't know everything, you know!"  
  
"I know a lot more than you do, so you can just.."  
  
"Stop fighting," Harry broke in wearily.  
  
Immediately, they stopped and looked at him. Harry suddenly felt extremely tired. "Hermione, can you make a portkey to get me to the Ministry?"  
  
"Of course," she said, with a quick glance at Ron.  
  
"And another thing," Harry spoke quietly, trying to keep the mood calm. "You two can't come this time."  
  
"What?" Ron shouted, outraged. Hermione said nothing, but her eyes were burning with anger.  
  
"It's too dangerous.." Harry broke off. Both were glaring daggers at him.  
  
"And we've never been in any danger before when we've helped you?" Hermione asked coolly.  
  
"This is more dangerous," Harry insisted.  
  
"It can't be more dangerous than last year," Hermione said simply.  
  
"And what if there's Death Eaters there, already?" Ron asked obstinately. "You'll need our help to fight them!"  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"Please, Harry," Hermione begged. "You'll need our help."  
  
"All right!" said Harry. "You can both come!" He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was too dangerous. He shouldn't let them come. What if they.  
  
"Portus!" Hermione broke into his musings. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each grabbed hold of the branch. Blurred objects rushed past them. All too soon, they were at the red telephone booth. All three squeezed inside, and Harry picked up the receiver and dialed a six, two fours, another six, and a two.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic! Visitor, please state your name."  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley!" Harry interrupted her. "We're here to destroy the veil."  
  
Three badges shot out the coin return. Harry picked up his.  
  
"Harry Potter- Vandalism," he read, amused.  
  
They appeared in the Atrium. Rushing past the startled guard, Harry ran into the nearest elevator.  
  
"Wait!" the guard shouted. "What're you."  
  
The doors shut. Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited impatiently for the lift to reach the bottom floor.  
  
"Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice.  
  
They rushed out and down the long hall. Harry was faster than his friends. He ran to the end and ripped open the door, and found himself facing Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
* * *  
  
In the city of Atlantis, Chorin Flitwick wandered down the old, stone streets, looking for something, and trying to remember what he was looking for.  
  
"I've been looking for so long," Flitwick muttered to himself. "I can't remember what it was I was supposed to find."  
  
Still, he peered into every dark corner, searching.  
  
"Surely, I'll remember sometime." Flitwick mumbled quietly.  
  
"Chorin Flitwick?" a voice startled him.  
  
Flitwick turned around quickly. Behind him, standing calmly, was a witch with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Flitwick said warily.  
  
"You are a friend of the three visitors that came to this city?" the witch asked.  
  
"Yes," Flitwick said slowly.  
  
"All right," said the witch, with a sigh of relief. "I was afraid I wouldn't find you in time."  
  
"What do you need?" Flitwick asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't need anything," the witch said quickly. "You need to get out of the city, and quickly. Your young friend, Harry isn't it?" Flitwick nodded. "Yes, he's going to destroy the veil. When that time comes, this city will be demolished. You need to get out."  
  
"But there's no way out," Flitwick argued.  
  
The witch rolled her eyes impatiently. "I know more secrets of this city than even Timothius, and there is a way out. I'm going to show it to you, if you will stop arguing and just trust me!"  
  
"Do I have any other choice?" Flitwick asked.  
  
The witch stood, quietly thinking for a moment. "Yes," she said. "You do. You can wait here and be killed when the city is ravaged. You can die here with the Atlanteans and never return to the world above that you love so much. Without ever returning to Hogwarts, and without bringing word to Dumbledore. Yes, you have another choice. Death."  
  
"Show me the way out," said Flitwick.  
  
The witch smiled. "I thought you'd come around," she said.  
  
"Who are you?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Tara Young," she answered. "I'm.." she broke off.  
  
"Yes?" Flitwick prompted.  
  
". an old friend of Lily's," Tara finished quickly. "You could say I'm a bit involved in what goes on during the next few hours."  
  
She didn't explain herself further, and Flitwick didn't ask any more questions.  
  
"Come, we must hurry," Tara said.  
  
Flitwick followed her to the far edge of the city, where she deftly removed a stone from the walkway, revealing a tunnel underneath.  
  
"Go!" she commanded him. "And hurry. tell Dumbledore. I'm afraid for Harry.."  
  
"I will," Flitwick promised. He walked to the edge of the hole. "But wait."  
  
"There is no time!" the witch snapped.  
  
"What about you? You will die with the city if you don't.."  
  
"Yes," she said. "And I can go with peace. finally."  
  
Without further warning, Tara pushed Flitwick into the hole and replaced the stone on top.  
  
With a sigh, Tara turned and began walking back into the city. She was interrupted by the sound of racing feet. She looked for a place to hide but could find nowhere.  
  
"Tara," said one of the men, walking toward her. "How nice to see you again."  
  
Tara frowned and backed against a wall.  
  
"We know you helped the strangers," another wizard said angrily. "And you will pay."  
  
"Yes, I helped them!" Tara shouted passionately. "They will destroy the veil! This city will perish and all who dwell in it will be put to rest! Finally. finally."  
  
The wizard stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Then you have sentenced us all to death," said one wizard.  
  
"At least my conscience is clear," Tara answered levelly.  
  
"Lock her away!" a wizard commanded. "There will be no escape for you this time." He added, to Tara.  
  
Mejo and Bitaro seized her and took her to the main building, where they threw her in one of the basement cells, and locked the door.  
  
Tears in her eyes, Tara looked around her at the darkness. In a corner of the cell, she saw another figure huddled over and sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily, I'm sorry." the figure whispered.  
  
Chapter 30: Prophecies Unfold  
  
Harry slowly backed up. Bellatrix smiled at him, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were hard and cruel.  
  
"What's wrong, Potter?" she asked him quietly.  
  
Harry tried to stay calm, but he couldn't. The last time he had seen this woman, she had killed Sirius.  
  
Bellatrix looked past him.  
  
"And his friends, back too," she said in a mocking tone. "We'll just have more to kill."  
  
Hermione had pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Bellatrix.  
  
"Let him go," Hermione said.  
  
Bellatrix laughed.  
  
"You haven't got a chance," said Ron, white faced. "There's more of us than you."  
  
The door behind Bellatrix opened. Twenty Death Eaters came out behind her.  
  
"You were saying?" Bellatrix asked Ron.  
  
Hermione blasted Bellatrix with a jinx and began hexing the others. Ron joined in the fight.  
  
"Run, Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Go!"  
  
Harry dived underneath the group of Death Eaters. He slammed into the door and ripped it open. He turned back. He couldn't leave them.  
  
"Move it!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"GO!" Hermione screamed at him.  
  
He couldn't do it. It was his fault Hermione and Ron were here anyway. He couldn't leave them to. die.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at a Death Eater. The man fell to the floor, paralyzed.  
  
He ran back to them, jinxing Death Eaters out of his way. He, Ron, and Hermione were back to back, keeping their ground. Suddenly, a new person arrived.  
  
Cornelius Fudge walked down the hall to them.  
  
"What is going on here?" he bellowed.  
  
"Minister, sir!" Hermione said. "Help us!"  
  
Cornelius looked at her. "I think not."  
  
"But," Hermione started.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Fudge shouted. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and to Fudge, as did Ron's and Hermione's.  
  
Hermione looked to be in shock.  
  
"Take them in," Fudge said to Bellatrix. She had a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
Thin cords flew out of her wand and wrapped themselves around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry struggled, but it was no use.  
  
Three Death Eaters pushed the kids through the door. Cornelius Fudge followed.  
  
Harry was shaking with anger. What did Dumbledore think he was doing, listening to Fudge? Fudge had never turned back! He didn't know where they were going, but it couldn't be good.  
  
They passed through to the room with the revolving doors. Bellatrix wrenched open the door nearest them. Harry looked into a dark room. The floor slanted down to form a bowl shape. At the center, there was a slightly raised dais. On it sat the Veil of Artefeci.  
  
Harry suddenly felt a freezing terror go through him like ice. They were going to summon the spirit army. And they were going to make sure that he wouldn't mess it up. Harry examined the archway more closely. There were ten runes across the very top of the arch. Harry's heart sank. He would never be able to reach them.  
  
The Death Eaters seemed to be waiting for something. They were standing in a semicircle, all facing the veil. They were completely silent and barely moved. Harry carefully tried to untie his bonds, but he couldn't find the ends of the rope. He backed up to a stone pillar directly behind him and began to move the rope up and down the sharp edge of the pillar a fraction of an inch. No one seemed to notice him. They all watched the veil.  
  
The silence was beginning to unnerve him. Harry concentrated on moving the rope so that the Death Eaters wouldn't notice. He looked at his friends, who were both staring at the veil, with very pale faces.  
  
Harry thought the rope was beginning to thin a little. He thought angrily of the fight minutes before. If he had just run, he could have made it. He could have destroyed the veil.  
  
Always playing the hero. Harry thought bitterly.  
  
He couldn't have abandoned his friends. He couldn't have made himself leave them. They would have been killed, because of him. But they were going to be killed anyway, most likely.  
  
Here comes the end to the prophecy. Harry thought. Voldemort will kill Ron and Hermione, and me with them.  
  
Voldemort would be able to summon the spirit army with nothing else standing in his way. He would have an invincible army at his command. He would destroy the world.  
  
The door behind them opened. Harry heard Lucius Malfoy's steely voice.  
  
"This way, my Lord."  
  
Harry felt his pulse quickening. Voldemort was coming. This was it. The end.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring into his pensieve, deep in thought.  
  
"Professor?" Minerva McGonagall asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked up gravely. "I'm afraid everything is ending," he said.  
  
"No," said Professor McGonagall. "There is still hope! There is always hope!"  
  
"Not for this school any longer, I'm afraid," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"We still have time," McGonagall argued, a light in her eyes.  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly. "What time do you think we have? The founding wizards and witches of this school did not mean it to go on without harmony between the students. They would never let it last this way."  
  
"One more year, Professor," McGonagall pleaded. "Please. You are a powerful wizard. You can stop this."  
  
"I do not know the countercurse," Dumbledore answered gravely. "To the curse placed on this school by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin themselves."  
  
"Surely there is some way," McGonagall pleaded.  
  
"I do not think so," said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"Then it is all over," McGonagall said quietly. "Everything we have worked for. the war against You-Know-Who. Harry."  
  
"It saddens me as much as it does you," Dumbledore spoke quietly. "But I can do nothing about it. The only ones with the power to change it are the students in this very school."  
  
"Please," McGonagall pleaded again. "Without your protection, Harry will die! He is our only hope! You must keep the school open!"  
  
"The only ones who can lift the curse are the students or the founding fathers themselves," Dumbledore said firmly. "Now."  
  
Professor Flitwick pounded into the office, at a dead sprint.  
  
"Chorin!" McGonagall gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Flitwick panted.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Where have you."  
  
"There's no time," Flitwick interrupted. "Listen to me, Harry's gone after the veil. And there is more to this story than you know. Voldemort's after it too. And I'm afraid that Harry will be to late. you have to help him. I'm afraid he's running straight into danger."  
  
Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End  
  
Harry turned toward the door. There were murmurs of "My Lord." all around him. Voldemort was walking closer. Voldemort was completely covered by a hooded cloak. Lucius Malfoy slipped into place with the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort stood in front of them, near the veil, looking over everyone.  
  
His eyes met Harry's. Harry glared at him. Hate rushed through him. Harry had never in his life wanted to hurt anyone more badly than the man standing in front of him. Voldemort let off a high, cold laugh.  
  
"And the Great Harry Potter is foiled again," said Voldemort. His red, snakelike eyes surveyed Ron and Hermione. "And he's brought his wonderful friends with him."  
  
Voldemort looked back to Harry, who was fuming. "Of course, it's a good thing you brought them. If you hadn't, you would have destroyed the veil by now, and completely ruined all my hard work."  
  
Harry stared straight into those red snake-eyes. "Your hard work?" he asked coolly. "You don't seem to do anything. Your faithful servants do all the."  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
Harry closed his mouth, but didn't break eye contact with Voldemort.  
  
"Insolence, boy," Voldemort said, softly laughing. "You remind me of myself at your age."  
  
"I'm nothing like you," Harry spat.  
  
"Indeed?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.  
  
In spite of himself, Harry turned to look at his friends. Hermione had her eyes fixed on Voldemort, but Ron wasn't even looking in their direction. Harry's eyes followed Ron's gaze. Harry breathed in sharply. Percy Weasley was standing right next to Lucius Malfoy, with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Our appearances were similar," Voldemort went on, not noticing he had lost Harry's attention. Harry turned back to the Dark Lord. "We speak Parseltongue. We are both smart, cunning, and hungry for power!"  
  
Voldemort stepped closer to Harry. "I know about the Sorting, Harry," Voldemort said softly. "You should have been in Slytherin, like me. The Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin."  
  
Harry's mind whirled. He had told no one about that but Dumbledore. How had Voldemort known?  
  
"I have many spies." Voldemort said, seeming to read his mind.  
  
Harry froze. Professor Dumbledore? No, it couldn't be. Professor Dumbledore wasn't a spy for Voldemort. It was impossible.  
  
"Nothing's impossible," Voldemort said, with an evil smile. "Yet another similarity," he went on. "We're both here for this veil. Each of us wants the power of a spirit army at our command. I know you want power, Harry. The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, after all. you're just like me."  
  
"It's our. choices. that matter," Harry muttered quietly, remembering something Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Speak up, boy," Voldemort snapped.  
  
"I don't want to be like you!" Harry said more loudly. "I'm not in Slytherin because I asked the hat not to put me there! It's my choice!"  
  
Voldemort looked startled for a moment. "Never mind that," he said softly. "If that's what you choose. you will be dead soon. You chose the wrong side, Potter."  
  
"No," said Harry firmly. "You did."  
  
"Be silent!" Voldemort commanded, for the second time. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. Hermione let out a stifled scream.  
  
Voldemort looked at her for a moment, then lowered his wand. "I will not kill you yet, Potter. I must finish my. work."  
  
He turned to the veil, and walked toward it. Frantically, Harry rubbed the rope against the pillar. His bonds became thinner, and thinner.  
  
"Artefeci!" Voldemort shouted in a loud, powerful voice. "Great spirit of old!"  
  
The room grew dark. A strange blue-green light shone from the veil. Harry kept grating the rope against the edge. A strong gust of wind blew from the veil. Harry's robes were swept around him and his hair flew everywhere. Quickly Harry moved the rope one last time, and the rope fell free from his hands. No one was paying any attention to him. They were all staring at the veil.  
  
"I call you from your slumber these long years!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
Harry quietly slipped around, behind the circle of death eaters until he was directly facing the veil. Suddenly one Death Eater turned around. Harry froze, in fear. He was caught. He couldn't do anything now.  
  
The Death Eater lowered his hood, and Harry stared into the face of Severus Snape. Harry could feel his own eyes going wide. Snape held a finger to his lips and pulled something from the pocket of his robes. He tossed it to Harry. Harry caught it quickly. It was a knife. A short, sharp knife. Harry looked back at Snape, but he had raised his hood and turned back to the veil. Harry looked at the veil. The runes.  
  
He looked at the knife if his hand, then back to the ten runes. Suddenly Hermione started screaming.  
  
Voldemort turned, distracted. "Silence her!" he cried. The light from the veil began fading, retreating back into the spirit realm. Hermione was struggling against her bonds.  
  
Angrily, Voldemort walked toward her. "Be silent, little girl!" he cried, lifting his wand. Harry started toward them, but Snape caught him.  
  
"The veil!" Snape hissed angrily.  
  
"But." Harry argued.  
  
"I'll take care of her. Move!" Snape hissed.  
  
"My Lord!" Snape shouted, moving to Voldemort.  
  
Harry ran to the veil, but the runes were out of his reach. Harry didn't turn around to see what was going on behind him. He had to do this. Summoning all his strength, Harry leaped and grabbed hold of an ornamental carving near the top of the archway. He raised his arm with the knife and cut through a rune. Harry could hear screams coming from within.  
  
"No! no!" an unearthly voice shrieked.  
  
Ignoring it, Harry scratched through the second rune. He could hear Voldemort behind him.  
  
"Stop him!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
Harry scratched off the third rune, and the fourth. The shrieks were getting louder, but no one else seemed to hear them.  
  
"Stop! You're killing us!" a voice came from the veil.  
  
"I. know." Harry muttered through his gritted teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione, wand out, jinxing every wizard who came near the veil. Harry ran his knife through the fifth and sixth runes.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Don't do it." the voices continued, rising to a cry of despair.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted. Harry turned to look. The Death Eaters had surrounded Ron and had their wands raised. Hermione cried an unintelligible word and a huge wave of fire crashed over them. Voldemort was at the far side of the room, running toward Harry. Harry quickly turned back to the veil.  
  
"Seven. eight. nine." Harry counted out loud as he scratched off the runes.  
  
"Murderer!" the shrieks rose to a deafening crescendo. "Stop!"  
  
Harry moved the knife through the last rune. The unearthly voices were now wordless wails and shrieks. Harry turned again. Voldemort had almost reached the veil. Harry stiffened with fear. Voldemort's eyes were blazing.  
  
"You will not stop me this time, Potter!" Voldemort shrieked.  
  
"I will!" Harry shouted.  
  
"You have no choice!" Voldemort cried. "You will die either way!"  
  
"But I can stop you," Harry said levelly.  
  
"No!" Voldemort shouted. "Harry."  
  
Harry stopped. Voldemort sounded almost pleading.  
  
"Harry, listen." Voldemort said. "I can bring your parents back. I can bring them back, if you don't destroy the veil."  
  
Harry turned to Voldemort. His parents. He could live with his parents again. Voldemort could help him.  
  
"And if you destroy the veil," Voldemort went on. "You will kill Sirius."  
  
Harry's mind flew back. Sirius. The only thing he had left. He would be destroying all he had of his family with the veil.  
  
Harry moved slightly as if to climb down, but paused. His mind suddenly flew to Professor Vector. "Aunt Rose." he murmured quietly. Suddenly he looked to Voldemort. "I will not kill Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, one year ago. The Sirius I have now isn't real! I am losing nothing!"  
  
"But your parents." Voldemort argued. "I can bring back your parents."  
  
"No spell has the power to bring back the dead," Harry said angrily.  
  
Ignoring Voldemort's pleas and the spirits' shrieks, Harry turned to the veil, plunged the knife through the center at the top, and let go of the arch, pulling the knife down through the veil, to the very bottom.  
  
The wind picked up again. Harry fell onto the floor. Looking up into the veil, he could see the spirit Artefeci. She screamed at him but was pulled farther and farther back into the blue light. The light grew more faint, until there was nothing. The room returned to darkness. Suddenly the door at the back opened. Light flooded in.  
  
"Voldemort!" a thunderous voice boomed.  
  
Just then, the stone archway burst into pieces. Harry covered his head. He could hear the pieces of rock crashing down all around him. Suddenly he felt something hit him on the back of his head. Everything went dark.  
  
* * *  
  
In Hogwarts castle, Sirius Black walked down a corridor toward his classroom. A student stopped him.  
  
"Professor!" Ginny Weasley shouted.  
  
Sirius turned and smiled. "What is it?"  
  
"Have you seen Harry? I can't find him anywhere!" Ginny looked extremely worried.  
  
"No, but I'm sure he's fine," Sirius assured her.  
  
Suddenly Ginny screamed. She backed away from Sirius. A strange blue light was glowing through him.  
  
"What." Sirius began, looking at himself.  
  
Suddenly bursts of light broke through him. An unearthly shriek emitted from his mouth and filled the room. Ginny back against the wall. The light was growing more intense. Suddenly, The light burst through Sirius's body. The shriek faded slowly away. The light faded. Nothing remained where Sirius had once stood.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara moved toward the figure, huddled in the corner. She could barely see, in the dim light. Suddenly, the figure sat up and stared at Tara. It was a woman, with long, red hair and green eyes.  
  
"You knew Lily?" Tara asked her.  
  
The woman gave no answer.  
  
"Why are you." Tara began.  
  
"I followed the children," Rose whispered. "I didn't want them to come to harm. The Atlanteans captured me, and."  
  
"Who are you?" Tara asked.  
  
The woman looked into her eyes. "I'm Lily's sister."  
  
"What's your name?" Tara interrupted.  
  
"Rose," the woman answered.  
  
Just then, a rumbling noise began. The floor beneath them began to shake. Little pieces of dirt and stone fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Oh no." whispered Tara. "It's begun."  
  
"What's happening?" Rose asked.  
  
"The city." Tara said. "It is being destroyed."  
  
"Will we." Rose began.  
  
"We will die," Tara said, staring straight ahead. Suddenly she turned to look at Rose. "I am sorry," Tara managed to say, before her tears overtook her.  
  
The walls began to collapse. Rose and Tara ran toward the door. Water began pouring into the cell. Large rocks fell out of the ceiling.  
  
"It is over," Tara whispered. "Good-bye, Rose."  
  
"Good-bye," Rose answered, tears shining in her eyes. "We will meet again soon."  
  
As the cell filled with water, Rose thought she could see her sister faintly silhouetted above her.  
  
"Lily, I'm coming." Rose whispered.  
  
The ceiling collapsed. The entire city of Atlantis was collapsing. The buildings all lay in ruin. Witches and wizards ran around frantically, searching for a way out. Just then, the bubble that surrounded the city disappeared. Giant waves of water rushed in, and swept all signs of cizilization into the depths of the ocean. Atlantis was gone.  
  
Chapter 32: Explanations  
  
When Harry woke again, he was laying on a couch in Professor Dumbledore's office. Slowly, he sat up and looked around him. Hermione and Ron both lay near him, unconscious. Professor Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk, looking sad.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
Dumbledore looked up quickly at him. A smile spread across his face. "Harry, you're alive!" he said.  
  
"Thankfully," Harry answered ruefully. "What happened?"  
  
"You destroyed the Veil of Artefeci and prevented the return of Voldemort," Dumbledore answered cheerfully. "That's what happened."  
  
"No, I mean after that," Harry answered, feeling his strength returning.  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore. "When the archway of the veil began breaking apart, one of the larger chunks of rock hit you. I feared you were dead, but Minerva insisted that you were all right, and we brought you back here."  
  
"What about the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, feeling almost completely back to normal.  
  
"We killed some," Dumbledore answered wearily. "The rest fled, along with Voldemort."  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Myself," Dumbledore answered. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape."  
  
"Snape!" Harry interrupted. "Professor, he was there! He was one of the Death Eaters, and."  
  
"He has been working as a spy for me up to this day," Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"I thought so." Harry said thoughtfully. "but Professor, he helped me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to."  
  
"Severus informed me of all that happened in that room," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You, Harry, have truly shown your bravery once again."  
  
Harry sighed. Bravery. A quality of a Gryffindor. And then he remembered. Slytherin. Voldemort knew about the Sorting Hat. He looked up quickly at Professor Dumbledore. Was Dumbledore working for the enemy?  
  
"Professor." Harry said slowly. "Voldemort knew that the Sorting Hat was going to put me in Slytherin. how did he."  
  
"Legimency, most likely," Dumbledore answered. "He can read your thoughts."  
  
Harry suddenly remembered his occlumency lessons from the year before. Professor Snape had told Harry that Voldemort was gifted in the art of Legimency. That's how Voldemort knew. Dumbledore wasn't a spy.  
  
Relieved, Harry confessed his suspicion to Dumbledore. "I was afraid. that. you were a spy for Voldemort. Because you were the only one I've ever told that to."  
  
Dumbledore had a small smile on his face. "I assure you, Harry," he said. "I am one person that Voldemort would love for you to distrust. It would help him in his cause greatly. I am on your side, Harry."  
  
"I know," Harry said. He looked at his friends, laying motionless.  
  
"Will they be all right?" he asked Dumbledore, gesturing toward Hermione and Ron.  
  
"They'll be fine," Dumbledore assured him. "They've just been through a great deal."  
  
Harry looked down at his friends.  
  
"They held off fifty Death Eaters while you were destroying the veil, Harry," Dumbledore continued. "Without them, you never would have succeeded."  
  
Harry looked up, startled. And he hadn't wanted them to come.  
  
"Just when they were beginning to be overwhelmed, the professors and I stepped in," Dumbledore continued. "Madam Pomfrey gave them each a sleeping draught, so that they can rest. There's nothing wrong with them."  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Professor," he said.  
  
"You're very much welcome," Dumbledore answered. "And thank you."  
  
Harry stood up. "I'd best be going." he began.  
  
"Wait," ordered Dumbledore. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, worried. Dumbledore's face had turned grave.  
  
"Your aunt. Professor Vector." Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid she's passed away."  
  
Harry froze. "What?" he asked, disbelieving.  
  
"She followed you three into the city of Atlantis, to protect you," Dumbledore sighed heavily. "And she remained there, when the city was destroyed."  
  
"Destroyed?" Harry asked. "How?"  
  
"When you destroyed the veil, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "The city was destroyed with it. Rose Vector perished there." He breathed heavily. "I'm so sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry backed away from him and sat down hard on the couch. It was his fault. Aunt Rose was dead because of him. If only he hadn't destroyed the veil.  
  
Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "Everyone close to me," Harry said quietly. "They all die. all of them."  
  
Suddenly filled with a mad rage, Harry leapt up and ran to the door.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore called after him.  
  
But Harry was gone. He ran down the stairs and through the school. He passed students in the halls, who stared at him as he ran by. Harry wasn't sure exactly where he was going, but he kept running. He burst through the front doors and out on the grounds. Before he knew it, he was at Hagrid's cabin. Harry sat on the steps and broke down. The tears ran down his face. He had no one. No one except Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Harry punched the huge wooden door in a fit.  
  
"Why me?" he cried aloud to the empty skies. "Why does this have to happen to me?"  
  
He calmed down a bit later, but stayed on the steps, staring into the approaching darkness of night. It was his destiny. He would live life alone, with no one close to him. He had to. If he didn't, Voldemort would kill them all. Like he had killed Hagrid. Harry looked up at the sky, where the stars were beginning to come out. He knew what he had to do. He would run away, live a life alone. He would hunt down Voldemort and kill him.  
  
Slowly, Harry got to his feet. This was his fate. He would follow it. He turned to the Forbidden Forest. No one would find him in there. Trancelike, he began walking toward the forest.  
  
"Harry!" a voice called from behind him.  
  
"No," Harry said quietly. "I have to go."  
  
"Harry! Wait!" the voice was louder.  
  
Harry never slowed his pace.  
  
"Harry!" the voice shouted again.  
  
Harry finally turned around. Ginny was running to him. She flung her arms around him.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," she said. "No one knew where you were."  
  
Harry gently peeled Ginny off of him. "I have to go," he said quietly.  
  
Ginny looked confused. "But." she began.  
  
"Don't make this hard for me," Harry pleaded. "I have to!"  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"Voldemort attacks everyone close to me," Harry said, fighting back tears himself. "I'm putting everyone in danger as long as I stay."  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Ginny said firmly.  
  
"I don't want you. any of you. to come to harm," Harry argued. "I have to go, and no one can come with me."  
  
"I won't let you!" Ginny cried, quickly moving between Harry and the forest.  
  
"Ginny, listen to me." Harry said weakly.  
  
"No, you listen to me!" Ginny interrupted him. "If you go off on your own, it will be easier for Voldemort to. to kill you. When you're here. and at your Aunt and Uncle's house, you have protection. and."  
  
"But no one around me is safe," Harry argued.  
  
"Harry," pleaded Ginny, tears falling down her face. "Please, I don't want to lose you."  
  
Harry was beginning to lose his resolve. He hated to see her cry. "Oh, Ginny." he whispered as he walked toward her. He put his arms around her and held her while she cried.  
  
"I love you, Harry," Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry felt his own tears springing up. "And I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Don't leave," Ginny begged.  
  
"Never," Harry whispered. "I'll never go."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. She lifted her arms and put them around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. Slowly, they backed away. Ginny smiled at him. Harry took her hand and they walked back to the castle and into Gryffindor tower.  
  
Chapter 33: The End  
  
The last few weeks of term passed by uneventfully. Everyone was pleased to have Professor Flitwick back, even the Slytherins. Fleur stayed on as a guest at the castle, Ginny had completely broken Harry's resolve to leave and never return, and Hermione and Ron were quite unharmed from their fight with the Death Eaters. The morning before the Leaving Feast, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindor boys were packing their trunks.  
  
"Well I suppose it's good-bye for good," Seamus said sadly.  
  
"Ah, don't worry mate," said Ron. "We'll all be back in a few months."  
  
Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked at him strangely.  
  
"Didn't you read the notice?" Neville asked.  
  
"What notice?" Harry asked.  
  
"On the bulletin board," Dean answered. "There was a paper that said Hogwarts wouldn't reopen next year."  
  
Harry stopped packing his things and stared at Dean.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, shocked.  
  
"No one knows," Seamus answered.  
  
"I know one person that does," Harry muttered, as he stood and walked out the door.  
  
"What's with him?" Dean asked Ron after Harry left.  
  
Ron shrugged. The four boys went back to packing their things.  
  
Harry walked until he was out of the common room, then broke into a sprint. He ran until he reached the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Pumpkin. pasty." Harry panted. The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry raced up the spiral steps. He threw open the door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted as he came in.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his desk. Professor McGonagall was also there, sitting in a chair near Dumbledore.  
  
"And Professor McGonagall," Harry added politely.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked wearily.  
  
"I've just found out you're closing the school," Harry said angrily. "Why?"  
  
"I have no control over this, Harry," Dumbledore said, looking down at some papers on his desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite."  
  
"I will not!" Harry shouted.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stared at him.  
  
"You can't close the school!" Harry went on. "Not after. and. I'd have to stay with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for the rest of my bloody life! I won't! I need this school!"  
  
Professor McGonagall rubbed her eyes hurriedly.  
  
"Perhaps now you'll listen to me, Albus," McGonagall said to Dumbledore.  
  
"I've told you both already," said Dumbledore sharply. "There is nothing I can do. It is beyond my control."  
  
"Yeah right!" Harry snapped. McGonagall's eyes widened. Dumbledore stared at him once again.  
  
"You're the most powerful wizard alive!" Harry shouted. "If anyone can keep the school open you can!"  
  
"And I can't," Dumbledore said sadly. "If there was anything in my power."  
  
"Please, Professor," Harry pleaded. He walked up beside McGonagall, still looking at Dumbledore. "It's not just me. we all need this."  
  
"I can do nothing," Dumbledore said. "It was in your hands. You and the other students. Did you not listen to the Sorting Hat? Do not take it's words lightly."  
  
"So we made a mistake," said Harry. "I'm sorry, but isn't this a little harsh punishment just for not listening?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparked and he suddenly looked quite dangerous. "Harry Potter! The 'punishment' is not my choice!" Dumbledore seemed to calm down a bit. Now he sounded sad and very old. "Trust me, if I could have done anything differently, I would. But this is fate. Now go on. I must speak with Professor McGonagall."  
  
"So you will do nothing?" Harry asked shakily.  
  
"I can do nothing," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Fine," said Harry quietly. He walked out of the office and down the stairs. Minerva McGonagall looked back to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, you must try to do something. Is there no way?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the pile of papers on his desk. He sighed. "There is one way. And I will try, but don't expect a miracle."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry walked moodily back to the common room. When he entered his dormitory, the other four boys looked up at him, and then quickly back at their packing. No one spoke. Harry threw his things haphazardly in his trunk, paying no attention to what he was doing.  
  
"Harry." Ron finally spoke tentatively.  
  
Harry gave no answer, but looking down he saw a Chocolate Frog card with Albus Dumbledore's face on it. Harry picked it up and walked slowly and formally to the open window.  
  
"Harry." Ron called after him, sounding worried.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked swiftly down one of the many passages of Hogwarts. He reached the potions corridor and turned to an ugly statue of a troll.  
  
"Aiwendil!" Dumbledore whispered, tapping the statue with his wand. The statue slowly moved aside to reveal a door. Dumbledore opened it with no hesitation to reveal a small, dark passage. He entered the hall, shutting the door behind him and continued on until he reached a large door made of stone. He repeated the password he had used on the statue, and the doors opened.  
  
Dumbledore walked calmly into a huge room, made entirely of stone. On the wall opposite him, there were four tapestries. The first, made of red cloth, depicted a strong, brave-looking man who held a gleaming sword with rubies in the handle. The second, made of blue cloth, depicted a beautiful woman with long, dark hair who was reading a book. The third, made of yellow cloth, depicted a smiling, friendly-looking witch, who had a small red bird perched on her finger. The fourth, made of green cloth, depicted a sultry wizard with sallow skin and dark eyes stirring a potion and scowling. Above each tapestry was a stone carving of an animal. Above the red was a lion, above the blue an eagle, above the yellow a badger, and above the green a serpent. Between the blue and yellow tapestries, there was a fifth one, colored black with the Hogwarts crest on it in gold. There were words in a strange language woven into the black cloth above and below the crest. In front of this tapestry were four tall stone thrones.  
  
Dumbledore moved to the center of the room, directly facing the Hogwarts crest. Holding his wand aloft, he began to recite the words inscribed in the cloth in a terrible, deep voice.  
  
"Aaye yaaraerea! Tula sinome e teno oomalve! Yalamin lle a'sina yamen' utinur e tinur en' Tel'merka! Tula a'amin Beleger, Hodoer, Voronwer, e Wethrinaer!"  
  
At first, nothing happened. Then the room began to grow lighter. A brilliant light shone from the four statues. Dumbledore stood firm in his place. Out of the four stone sculptures came four opaque figures, resembling the people in the tapestries. Slowly, they descended to the four thrones and sat in them formally.  
  
"Greetings, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," said the first ghost in a deep voice.  
  
"Greetings Sir Godric Gryffindor, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, and Sir Salazar Slytherin," Dumbledore replied in a respectful voice.  
  
The ghosts of the four founders of Hogwarts each nodded their head in acknowledgement as Dumbledore spoke their names.  
  
"Why have you come here?" Godric asked.  
  
"To beg of you to lift the curse set upon this school," Dumbledore replied.  
  
The four ghosts exchanged looks.  
  
"What reason have ye for this?" Salazar asked shrewdly.  
  
"If Hogwarts closes," said Dumbledore. "It means the end of the students. and the doom of the world."  
  
"How is this so?" Salazar asked quickly.  
  
"The Dark Lord Voldemort," answered Dumbledore smoothly. "He will destroy the entire wizarding world, except those who are loyal to him."  
  
"And what does the school have to do with that?" Salazar asked, sneering.  
  
"In this school, there is one boy who can change the fate of the world," said Dumbledore. "His fate is tied to the fate of this school. If Hogwarts comes to an end, so will the boy."  
  
"Whom do you speak of?" Helga asked.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore calmly, looking each ghost in the eye, ending with Salazar.  
  
There was a silence in the room, broken by Dumbledore.  
  
"You would do well to remember the prophecies, Sir Salazar," Dumbledore said.  
  
Salazar gave no answer.  
  
"What will you do?" Dumbledore asked the four again. "Will you lift the curse?"  
  
"We must discuss this," said Godric solemnly. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry made no sign that he'd heard Ron. He reached the window and stared out over the grounds, memorizing the sight, since it was the last time he'd ever see them. Then he looked down at the card in his hand. Summoning all his strength, he chucked it out the window and watched it fall. In the frame, he saw Dumbledore looking around frantically and running out of it. Finally, the card landed with a small splash in the lake. Smiling now, Harry turned back to the other boys, who all looked worried.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked cheerily.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, he's just wonderful," came a mocking voice in the doorway.  
  
All of them turned to see Hermione there with a sarcastic look on her face. "He has to go home to his awful aunt and uncle, never see Hogwarts again, and somehow kill Voldemort before Voldemort annihilates the entire human race."  
  
"Oh shut it," Ron snapped. "I know."  
  
Hermione laughed. Ron looked sulky. Neville looked confused.  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Neville asked.  
  
"Never mind," said Hermione, smiling.  
  
Harry looked back to the window.  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick, whispered discussion, the four ghosts returned to their thrones. Dumbledore waited patiently.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Godric began. "We have thought about your request and turn to the wisest for a decision."  
  
"I have long foreseen this," Rowena said smoothly. It was the first time she had spoken, and she had a deep voice filled with majesty and power. "and I have used all the wisdom I possess to give you an answer. I am afraid you may not like the decision, but it is final."  
  
"Yes, milady," Dumbledore bowed slightly.  
  
"We will not lift the curse," Rowena continued. "However, we shall grant you one more year. One year for the students of the school to unite. If, at the end of the time allowance, harmony has not been achieved, there will be no more. We will end Hogwarts forever. But hear this warning. I do not believe it wise to continue the school. The Lord Voldemort grows stronger, and it is easy for him to find you here. His first goal, the first battle, is to destroy you. From there, he can reach the boy. Take heed, Albus. Do not dismiss my words as needless worries from an old woman who knows nothing of modern times. I still know enough, and I know that if the school goes on, there will be blood spilt on this ground."  
  
Dumbledore bowed deeply. "I thank you, Great Ones. And I shall not forget your warning, milady."  
  
"See that you do not," said Rowena gravely.  
  
"Farewell, Headmaster of Hogwarts," said Godric.  
  
Salazar laughed unpleasantly.  
  
The four ghosts rose and ascended to the four statues, from which light was shining once again. The light rose to a blinding white, and Dumbledore shielded his eyes. When he brought his arm down, the four were gone.  
Chapter 34: Homeward Bound  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Ginny ran into the boys' dormitory.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"It's just been announced," Ginny said breathlessly. "Hogwarts won't close after all. It's been reopened!"  
  
Harry was suddenly filled with happiness so complete that he forgot his worries. Hogwarts was still open. He would return next year. Everything was all right.  
  
"Reopened?" Dean asked, confused. "But it never actually closed. Wouldn't the proper term be."  
  
"Shut it," Ginny snapped. "You know what I mean."  
  
The five boys and two girls in the room looked at each other, and a resounding cheer rose from their mouths. They ran into the common room, where the other Gryffindors were gathered around the board.  
  
"We're coming back!" a first year shouted excitedly.  
  
"They've changed their minds!" a fourth year said happily.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" shouted a very familiar voice.  
  
Harry turned to see Fred and George Weasley at the back of the crowd.  
  
"Fred!" Ron shouted.  
  
"George?" Hermione said, confused.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well we had to come in for the feast!" said George in an obvious tone. "You know we can't miss a party!"  
  
Fred laughed uproariously. "Of course we've come to celebrate winning the house cup for the sixth year in a row!"  
  
It was true. Gryffindor had ended with the most house points. Malfoy had been very displeased about this. He had seen Harry the day before and tried to jinx him in the hallway. Professor McGonagall caught him and took 20 points from Slytherin, who (until then) had been in the lead.  
  
The feast outdid all the ones from the previous years, mostly because everyone was in such a good mood. Fred and George just walked in with the rest of the Gryffindors, acting as if they belonged there. Harry ate the food happily, knowing it would be his last good meal for the next few months. When Gryffindor was awarded the House Cup, again, the Gryffindors jumped up and began singing the school song, led by Fred and George. Harry actually saw Dumbledore roll his eyes. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in, at the fourth line, but the Slytherins sat in sullen silence, glaring at the rest of the students. Yes, it was a night to remember. But all too soon, it was time to go home.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all shared one compartment. They played a few spirited games of exploding snap, until one large explosion that set the seat on fire. Hermione put it out with a shower of water from her wand, and the boys resorted to playing Gobstones instead. The ride was over much too soon for Harry, who was looking out the window with dread. He was not looking forward to an entire summer with Dudley.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," said Ron cheerily, on Platfom 9 ¾. "I'll make Mum let me invite you over sometime."  
  
Harry laughed. "If Dumbledore will let me," he answered.  
  
"Ah, he's too cautious," Ron said with a wave of his hand. "You'll be fine."  
  
They crossed through the magic barrier to the London train station.  
  
"Good-bye Harry," Hermione said. Harry turned to her. She hugged him quickly. "Be careful," she whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you, Harry," Ginny said, giving him a hug.  
  
"I'll write," Harry promised.  
  
"See you next year, Harry!" Neville called, as he was dragged away by his Grandmother.  
  
"See you soon," Ron said, with a wink. Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
Harry turned toward the voice shouting at him to see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia standing in the middle of the crowd of wizards and witches.  
  
"Boy! Come on, we haven't got all day!" Uncle Vernon shouted again.  
  
"See you," Harry said to Ron.  
  
He hurried off to his aunt and uncle, who were quite impatient.  
  
"Well what was taking you so long?" Uncle Vernon asked brusquely.  
  
"I was saying good-bye to my friends," Harry said icily.  
  
"What for?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Because I won't see them again till September," Harry snapped. Then he thought of what had almost happened. He might have never seen them again. If the school had closed.  
  
"Come on!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry broke out of his thoughts. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were some way ahead. Harry looked at the solid barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"I'll be back," Harry said aloud, to no one in particular. Then her turned and hurried to catch up with his family, heading off into the distance. Harry repeated the words to himself, quietly.  
  
"I'll be back." 


End file.
